


Cappuccetto Rosso e il Lupo Cattivo

by malandrina_TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Thiam, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malandrina_TheodoreR/pseuds/malandrina_TheodoreR
Summary: “Che diavolo ci faluiqui?”Questa è una domanda che Liam stesso si è posto spesso e il fatto che la sua ex ragazza sia tornata improvvisamente da un altro stato per rivolgergliela a sua volta non lo aiuta a trovarvi una risposta. Che diavolo ci fa Theo lì? Con loro? Non c’è una risposta immediata e logica, Theoè lìe tanto basta.______Theo ha inseguito il sogno della perfezione così a lungo, anni e anni, si è fatto letteralmente impiantare il cuore di sua sorella pur di diventare il male perfetto che i Dread Doctors sognavano, e tutto quello che lo attira ora, che lo attira davvero, a un livello istintivo e viscerale, è quanto di più lontano ci sia dalla perfezione. È l’inusuale, è il dettaglio fuori posto, sono gli stivali infangati sotto la gonna di Cappuccetto Rosso.





	1. PROLOGO

 

Da quando Scott e gli altri si sono dimenticati della sua esistenza dopo la sconfitta dei Ghost Riders, Theo ha deciso di mantenere un profilo basso: non è un segreto che sia stato lui a uccidere Tracy e Josh, ma lo sceriffo pare non ricordarselo e l’ultima cosa che ha intenzione di fare Theo è farglielo tornare alla mente strappando la gola a due dei suoi sottoposti. Non che l’idea non lo attiri, è chiaro, perché quegli stronzi continuano a svegliarlo ogni singola mattina battendo insistentemente sul vetro e puntandogli  la torcia dritta in faccia, non importa in quale angolo sperduto di Beacon Hills Theo decida di parcheggiare, loro lo trovano sempre e comunque. Le prime volte ha cercato di allontanarsi sempre più dal centro, verso i luoghi più remoti della periferia, ma quando i due lo hanno raggiunto persino al limitare del bosco, in piena notte, ha semplicemente deciso di non provarci più, motivo per cui ora si trova in uno dei quartieri residenziali più centrali della città.

Normalmente rimetterebbe in moto la macchina e basta, ma il fascio di luce accecante puntato dritto nei suoi occhi, il cielo ancora scuro oltre il finestrino della sua macchina e la luce dei lampioni lo informano che questa volta i due stronzi non gli hanno permesso di dormire neppure fino al sorgere del sole e Theo semplicemente non ne può più.

Il piano, mentre scende dalla macchina infuriato, non è aprirgli la gola con i denti, per tutti i motivi già citati, ma non è nemmeno  _non_ farlo. Dopotutto non c’è nulla che lo trattenga a Beacon Hills, se le cose dovessero sfuggirgli di mano con quei due, può semplicemente saltare in macchina e andarsene per sempre.

“D’accordo, continuiamo a fingere che voi due non abbiate una malsana ossessione per me o cosa?”

 

 

 

Il quartiere in cui vive con la sua famiglia è sempre stato uno dei più tranquilli della città, non come quello dove vive Scott, o Lydia, o Stiles, quelli sì che sono quartieri pericolosi, sempre con sparatorie in corso e attacchi di esseri sovrannaturali, è lì, o a scuola, o ancora all’ospedale, che si reca Liam quando deve fare cose movimentate e potenzialmente mortali, quando vuole buttarsi nel mezzo dell’azione, o quando viene rapito, ma mai a casa sua, perché nel suo quartiere non succede mai niente, l’avvenimento più emozionante di lì a qualche tempo è stato il parto della gatta dei vicini.

Stando così le cose, quando delle grida concitate arrivano alla finestra socchiusa della sua camera, come se qualcuno stesse litigando furiosamente in strada, Liam apre gli occhi di scatto. Non è infastidito di essere stato svegliato nel cuore della notte, è anzi quasi eccitato, che forse finalmente succederà qualcosa anche da lui, forse una volta tanto sarà lui a dover chiamare i rinforzi e far arrivare il resto del branco proprio nel suo quartiere. Forse è il famoso Anukite, oppure qualche altra creatura misteriosa di cui ancora non conoscono l’esistenza, forse sarà lui a dare l’annuncio di un nuovo pericolo al branco una volta tanto, o forse, forse è solo una banale lite per un parcheggio in divieto di sosta. È l’ultima opzione, naturalmente, e Liam fa per allontanarsi dalla finestra a cui si era affacciata con la delusione a serpeggiargli in corpo, quando il ragazzo col fuoristrada emette uno strano verso esasperato molto simile a un ruggito, prima di riprendere a insultare i due poliziotti, ed è a quel punto che Liam lo riconosce.

_Che diavolo ci fa Theo Raeken davanti a casa sua?_

 

 

 

“E dove dovrei dormire, sentiamo? Indicatemi  _un_  posto, uno solo in cui posso parcheggiare la mia macchina in santa pace senza risvegliarmi con le vostre brutte facce davanti e vi giuro che-”

“Non è affar nostro indicarti dove dormire, ragazzino, il nostro compito è indicarti semplicemente dove  _non_ puoi farlo, qui per la precisione”.

È fatta, è deciso.

Theo non è nemmeno più arrabbiato, ora che ha deciso di smettere di trattenersi. Inizierà da quello più alto, l’ultimo che ha parlato, e non sarà una cosa veloce. Mentre sente gli artigli premergli sui polpastrelli pronti a uscire sta già pensando a qualche frase sagace da dire subito dopo averlo sgozzato, qualcosa del tipo “ _Non puoi morire qui, devi spostarti più in là”_ e poi farà un sorrisetto freddo osservandolo soffocare nel sangue ed è così preso dal suo pianificare cose malvagie, che non sente la porta della casa lì dietro aprirsi.

“Che succede?”

È Liam, il ragazzino arrabbiato del branco di Scott, Theo lo riconosce subito. È in pigiama e non si è messo nemmeno le scarpe, un paio di sgargianti calzini rossi spiccano nella notte buia. 

“Questo senzatetto stava dormendo nella sua proprietà, ecco che succede.”

A quello grasso invece caverà gli occhi, tanto non li usa comunque, è evidente, o sarebbe in grado di distinguere dove finisce il vialetto della casa e dove iniziano le gomme del suo pickup.

I due stronzi sono entrambi voltati verso Liam e nessuno dei due vede gli occhi di Theo colorarsi di blu, né tantomeno gli artigli uscirgli di scatto da una mano, ma Liam lo nota ed è subito davanti  a lui.

“No, no, non preoccupatevi, è mio amico, potete andare”.

I due insistono ancora un po’, forse perché è da settimane che cacciano Theo in giro per la città e sanno bene che non ha nessunissimo amico, ma quando Theo parcheggia la macchina un metro più in là, dentro la proprietà di Liam, sono costretti a lasciar perdere. Theo gli lancia un’occhiata trionfante mentre si allontanano seccati.

“Non ci posso credere, la prima volta che ti rivedo dopo la storia dei Ghost Riders e stai cercando di uccidere due poliziotti. Sei sempre lo stesso.” Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia colma di giudizio, evidentemente ignaro  di non poter giudicare la gente indossando quei calzini.

“Non sono poliziotti, sono stalker, okay? Continuano a seguirmi ovunque io parcheggi.  _Vogliono_ che io li uccida, è inutile rimandare, tanto vale farlo subito.”

Theo fa per risalire in macchina, ma Liam lo blocca.

“Nessuno uccide nessuno” dice perentorio. “E perché non dormi in una casa, come le persone normali?”

“Quale casa, Liam?”

“...la tua?”

“E dove sarebbe?”  


 

 

Liam  _sa_  dov’è la casa di Theo e lo sa perché mesi prima ha passato tre ore insieme a Stiles a spiarlo dalla finestra e guardarlo giocare ai videogiochi, ma non sembra una cosa dignitosa da ammettere.

“Sarebbe strano se io sapessi dove vivi, non credi? Non lo so naturalmente, ma sono sicuro che tu vivessi da qualche parte quando sei tornato in città mesi fa.”

“Sì, beh, potrà sembrarti strano, ma quando tieni in ostaggio una coppia per mesi e li costringi a fingere di essere i tuoi genitori e gli prendi a martellate le mani quando rischiano di farti scoprire, non finisce mai tutto rosa e fiori come nei film con loro che ti offrono di adottarti sul serio”.

Liam fissa il ragazzo di fronte a lui per diversi secondi, in silenzio.

“Io non so che film tu abbia guardato nella tua vita, Theo.”

Theo sbuffa, rimontando in macchina. Liam lo guarda incerto.

“Quindi dove hai intenzione di andare?”

Theo mette in moto.

“Da qualche parte a dormire.”

“Ti troveranno di nuovo.”

“Probabile.”

_He’s my responsibility._

“Scendi.”

“Prego?”

“Sali.”

Theo inarca un sopracciglio e Liam si schiarisce la gola.

“Cioè, scendi dalla macchina e sali in casa. Resti da me stanotte.”

 

 

Era da un po’ che Theo non si faceva una doccia calda.

Ha sentito la porta del bagno aprirsi a un certo punto e subito si è bloccato, le orecchie tese e gli artigli pronti a colpire, ma quando è uscito sgocciolante, poco dopo, non ha trovato lo sceriffo né qualcuno di Echo House pronti a portarlo via, sotto la supervisione di Scott e Liam, ma solo un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta grigia appoggiati sul mobile accanto al lavandino, di fianco agli asciugamani. 

La maglietta gli stringe parecchio e ha l’odore di Liam. Sotto i pantaloni trova un paio di calzettoni di un blu sgargiante simili a quelli che indossava il ragazzino. Se li infila scuotendo la testa, il primo vero sorriso da diversi mesi a quella parte.

 

 

 


	2. Prima notte (niente sesso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo si muove troppo nel sonno e Liam si è già pentito di averlo invitato.

 

Liam non è mai stato contento di essere stato costretto dalla sua coscienza – _he’s my responsibility –_ ad offrire un tetto sulla testa ad una delle persone che meno gli piacciono nell’intero universo, ma quando i primi raggi di sole fanno capolino dalle tende blu della sua camera e Theo continua a rigirarsi e a respirare affannosamente a pochi passi da lui, Liam raggiunge un livello del tutto nuovo di malcontento. 

Aveva messo in conto la probabilità di non chiudere occhio, che giacere privo di sensi e senza difese a pochi metri da Theo Reaken non è qualcosa che il suo istinto di sopravvivenza ritiene consigliabile. Quello che  _non_ aveva messo in conto, d’altro canto, è che Theo l’avrebbe tenuto sveglio non per la minaccia rappresentata, ma perché a quanto pare non sa come si dorme: continua a rigirarsi e a sbuffare  e ad emettere altri suoni bizzarri e Liam non può dormire se Theo continua a muoversi, perché significherebbe non poter cogliere scatti sospetti verso il suo letto, essendo che ogni singolo rumore proveniente da Theo è già di per sé sospetto. Il cuscino che gli ha lanciato contro qualche ora prima giace a terra abbandonato, proprio accanto al vecchio materasso che sua madre ha tirato fuori dalla cantina, così come la coperta che è stata scalciata via durante la...qualunque cosa Theo stia facendo.

Liam ha diverse ipotesi a riguardo e ne ha diverse perché ha avuto innumerevoli ore per pensarci, impossibilitato a dormire. La prima è che stia fingendo, per qualche scopo maligno che Liam, non avendo una menta malefica e machiavellica come quella di Theo, non riesce a scorgere. La seconda ipotesi è che Theo sia abituato a dormire sulla montagna di menzogne che si lascia alle spalle e sui corpi sanguinanti delle vittime che procura, direttamente e non, e trovi quindi scomoda la superficie innocente del materasso di casa Dunbar. La terza, nonché la più realistica, è che Theo stia sognando di uccidere o picchiare brutalmente qualcuno, forse Liam stesso, e questo spiega i continui sbuffi, il respiro affannato e i movimenti bruschi. La cosa più frustrante di tutta la situazione è che se è Liam quello che Theo sta picchiando nel sonno, beh, allora Liam probabilmente le sta prendendo di brutto, che Theo non ha l’aria di volersi placare neppure per un istante. Non è grave, Liam se ne rende conto: perdere un incontro nell’inconscio altrui non è una  _vera_ sconfitta, eccetto che quella è casa  _sua,_ è la sua camera e Theo sta indossando i suoi fottuti calzini (a quanto pare non li danno in omaggio all’uscita dall’inferno) e che persona spregevole devi essere per sognare di picchiare il proprietario dei calzini che stai indossando? Ci sono sicuramente delle regole universali a riguardo, non può non essere vietato quello che Theo sta facendo e quindi Liam ha tutto il diritto di difendersi, anche se il suo avversario sta dormendo.

Il suo primo istinto, una volta alzatosi, è quello di lanciarsi addosso a Theo e precipitargli addosso con tutto il suo peso e un ginocchio infilato nella pancia. Il secondo istinto, mentre cammina in silenzio verso il materasso a terra dall’altra parte della stanza, è quello di mollargli un cazzotto dritto in bocca, così la prossima volta ci penserà due volte a mordere la mano che gli presta i calzini. Il terzo istinto, mentre si china sulla chimera, è quello sottoposto al controllo del suo senso di onestà, che lo porta ad afferrare il polso dell’altro e storcerlo velocemente in una posizione di sottomissione, così da vincere lo scontro senza dover realmente aggredire un avversario ignaro ed addormentato. Eccetto che non appena le sue dita si chiudono attorno al polso dell’altro, Theo, tutt’altro che ignaro, trova subito il modo di fargli del male.

La sorpresa e il dolore si intrecciano nel corpo di Liam mentre ritira di scatto il braccio, pronto a difendersi, senza nemmeno aver capito bene da cosa. Ma Theo sta ancora dormendo e continua ad ansimare con una smorfia in viso e Liam riesce a malapena a scorgere le venature nere sul proprio braccio, nella stanza poco illuminata. Ci mette qualche secondo a realizzare, fermo in piedi al centro della camera, e anche quando capisce continua in realtà a non capire: Theo sta dormendo e Liam ha appena involontariamente assorbito il suo dolore, è questo che è successo. Il suo primo pensiero è che dopotutto non le stava davvero prendendo nel sogno. È un pensiero stupido naturalmente, che non importa chi sta vincendo nella testa di Theo, nessun sogno può essere così vivido da creare un dolore fisico reale e tangibile al punto da poter essere addirittura trasferito. Non ha senso, l’intera faccenda, a partire dal trovarsi lo stronzo che ha letteralmente ucciso il suo Alpha in camera, proseguendo con il fatto che tale stronzo pare in agonia senza nessun motivo al mondo e finendo con l’assurdità di tale dolore che passa da Theo a Liam così, come nulla fosse. Non funziona così, Liam è un lupo mannaro da poco, ma Scotto glielo ha insegnato: come prima cosa, bisogna  _deciderlo_ , non è che sfiori qualcuno e via, ondata di dolore. Liam non ricorda di averlo deciso, anzi, ricorda che tutto quello che voleva, quando ha toccato l’altro, era  _infliggergli_ dolore, o almeno una sconfitta umiliante, non certo farsi carico di un malanno che non sapeva nemmeno esistere. In secondo luogo, e questo è stato Mason a insegnarglielo, non basta deciderlo, bisogna  _volerlo_.

Theo non ha tutte le rotelle al loro posto, ormai è chiaro, e Liam ha passato la notte in bianco, quindi la mancanza di senso della situazione non è così strana. Liam non ha comunque niente di meglio da fare, così decide di indagare e si china di nuovo su Theo, prendendogli nuovamente il polso e anche questa volta il dolore arriva. Si diffonde lento ma costante dalla punta delle sue dita all’avambraccio e sempre più veloce verso il petto, accompagnato da uno strano senso d’ansia, e infine da un paio di zanne che si conficcano sul naso e sulla guancia di Liam.

 

 

 

 

“Non ci posso credere, sei un maledetto bastardo, lo sapevo che non ti dovevo far entrare in casa mia, sotto terra ti dovevo lasciare, maled-”Liam si tiene la faccia sanguinante e continua a imprecare senza nemmeno guardarlo, facendo avanti e indietro per la stanza in preda al dolore. Theo lo troverebbe divertente, se non fosse che ha ancora sulle retine l’immagine di sua sorella che stringe il suo cuore e se lo sente battere nel petto più veloce del normale. “Mi hai  _morso,_  non ci posso credere, cosa sei, un can-”.

“La prossima volta che mi attacchi nel sonno te lo  _stacco_  il naso, ragazzino”.

“ Io ti ho attaccato? Io non ti stavo attaccando,  _tu_ mi stavi picchiando!”

Una parte di Theo, quella che si ricorda l’esatta frazione di secondo in cui al viso di sua sorella si è sostituito quello di Liam, la sua mano calda stretta pacifica sul suo braccio, sa che Liam ha ragione e che non lo stava, in effetti, attaccando. Eccetto che Liam poi finisce la frase e subito non ha più ragione, perché prima di azzannargli la faccia nemmeno Theo lo stava attaccando.

“Ti stavo picchiando.” Ripete atono, un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Sì, e le stavi anche prendendo”.  Liam sembra convinto e vagamente orgoglioso. Le labbra di Theo si piegano in un sorrisetto scettico. 

“Oh, ma davvero? Le stavo prendendo  _da te?”_

“Esattamente”.

“Nei tuoi sogni, Liam.”

“No, nel  _tuo_ sogno _. Io_  non ti sogno. Specialmente quando non dormo, come questa notte. Potevi dirmelo che non sai dormire senza fare casino, ti avrei messo  in cantina o in giardino.  _Ahia, cazzo_.” Liam arriccia il naso in una smorfia, la pelle macchiata di sangue ma di nuovo intatta.

“Smettila di fare scenate, sei già guarito.” 

“Sono le cinque di mattina e una chimera ha appena cercato di staccare il mio naso dalla mia faccia. Ho il  _diritto_  di fare scenate.”

Theo, che ha un nome, ed è Theo appunto, e non ‘ _una chimera’_ , assottiglia gli occhi infastidito.

“Hai anche il diritto di non svegliarmi. Si può sapere che stavi facendo?”

“Cercavo di farti stare fermo. Piuttosto  _tu_ che stavi facendo? Come ti ho toccato sono stato pervaso da un’ondata di dolore.”

“È quello che succede di solito quando un lupo mannaro ti morde la faccia.”

“No, intendo  _prima_  di quello. Quando stavi dormendo, ho assorbito il tuo dolore. ”

Theo sbatte gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista.  

“Non dire cazzate.”

“Ti dico che-”

“Stai delirando, lasciami in pace.”

Liam non sta delirando naturalmente, perché gli incubi di Theo non sono mai solamente incubi e anche se non lo sapeva, non si può dire davvero sorpreso del fatto che anche il suo fisico percepisca il dolore, così dà le spalle al ragazzo più piccolo e torna al suo materasso, sperando che l’altro non stia ascoltando il battito del suo cuore.

 _You can’t take the pain if you don’t care._ La voce di Mason gli risuona improvvisamente in testa, mentre si getta la coperta addosso.  _If you don’t care._

 

 

 

Liam lancia un’occhiata a Theo, dall’altra parte della stanza. Non si rigira più come un caimano impazzito e sembra sereno. C’è l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra ora.

Sicuramente sta sognando di essere riuscito a staccarglielo davvero il naso, dannato stronzo. Domattina gli chiederà di restituirgli i suoi calzini.

 


	3. Incidente (non così terribile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quindi è una cosa pianificata il fatto di startene a fissarmi mentre dormo. Bene, Liam, per niente inquietante.”

 

“Non ho dormito niente ed è tutta colpa tua, la mia testa sta scoppiando, ti odio così tant-”

Liam, che continua a sfrecciare da una parte all’altra della camera con uno zaino aperto in mano, non lo sta guardando neanche per sbaglio, eppure Theo sa che è con lui che ce l’ha. Si ricorda di rispondergli per le rime solo dopo qualche minuto, troppo preso a godersi la serenità del risveglio: è letteralmente stato svegliato dagli insulti risentiti del più piccolo, ma è la prima volta da mesi che apre gli occhi senza il suono delle sue stesse urla.

“La prossima volta impari a tenere le mani a posto, invece di toccarmi mentre dormo.”

Liam si blocca nell’atto di gettare in malo modo un libro nella borsa.

“La prossima volta? Hai intenzione di occupare la mia camera ancora a lungo?”

“È un modo di dire, idiota” Theo si alza con una smorfia annoiata, cacciando in un angolo della mente il pensiero che al prossimo risveglio ci saranno di nuovo dei poliziotti a bussare sul vetro della sua camera. “Non ci tengo a farmi molestare di nuovo da te.”

“Bene, perché io non ci tengo a-” Liam boccheggia e Theo può vedere le rotelline in funzione a rallentatore nel suo cranio. “Ad assorbire il male che ti fai mentre sogni di picchiare la gente. Sai cosa, la prossima volta che sarai in agonia nel sonno, farò esattamente quello che faresti tu al mio posto, ovvero  _nulla_. Me ne starò lì a guardarti e non alzerò un dito, perché è quello che ti meriti.”

“Quindi è una cosa pianificata il fatto di startene a fissarmi mentre dormo. Bene, Liam, per niente inquietante.”

Liam ribatte qualcosa indignato e Theo cerca di ascoltarlo e non fissarsi sul fatto che ha detto ‘la prossima volta’. È solo un modo di dire. 

 

 

*

 

“Sono pronto.”

Theo smette di allacciarsi le scarpe ed alza gli occhi su Liam, perfettamente vestito in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.

“Bravo...?”

Liam alza gli occhi al cielo, scocciato.

“Intendo, sono pronto, andiamo.”

“Dove?”

“A scuola?”

Theo alza le spalle. “E vai.”

Liam sembra confuso ora.

“Tu non vieni?”

“Sì che vengo.”

Liam lo guarda in attesa. “Okay, e allora?”

“Allora cosa?”

“Andiamo?”

“Sì, Liam, ora tu vai, poi io vado, e quindi noi due andiamo, è così che funziona quando due persone fanno la stessa cosa contemporaneamente.”

Theo finisce di allacciarsi la scarpa e quando si alza trova che Liam è ancora lì a fissarlo con l’aria di chi sta aspettando qualcosa.

“Come fai ad andare a scuola quando non ci sono io? A chi chiedi il permesso trenta volte di fila?”

“Quando non ci sei vado a piedi ovviamente.”

“E anche quando ci sono io vai a piedi” Theo afferra la giacca e le chiavi della macchina e raggiunge la porta, lanciando un’ultima occhiata a Liam. “Ovviamente.”

 

 

*

 

Ognuno ha i suoi pregi, almeno due o tre di solito, mentre qualcuno ha solo un pregio, singolare, e questo è il caso di Theo, la cui unica qualità vagamente positiva è sempre stato il senso dell’umorismo –e il fatto che a volte sparisce sotto terra. Eccetto che non stava scherzando e davvero impedisce a Liam di salire in macchina, solo per superarlo qualche metro più avanti e fargli il segnaccio dal finestrino.

La macchina nera di Theo sparisce all’orizzonte e anche se Liam non può vederli,  _sa_ che sta ancora indossando i suoi calzini, e questo rende in qualche modo la situazione ancora meno accettabile.

 

*

 

 

“Ridammi i miei calzini.” 

La pausa pranzo è il momento preferito di tutti a scuola, tutti a parte Theo, che se ne sta solo a un tavolo senza nessuno a cui parlare o nulla da mangiare. Solo che Liam ha attraversato il giardino verso il suo tavolo e ha interrotto la sua routine rivolgendogli malamente la parola.

“Prego?”

“I miei calzini, ridammeli.”

Theo inarca un sopracciglio.

“Ti servono adesso?”

“Mi serve sapere che non sono al servizio di piedi malvagi.”

Non è la prima volta che qualcuno mette in dubbio la moralità di Theo, ma è la prima volta che vengono messi in dubbio i suoi piedi e il suo sopracciglio si inarca ancora di più.

“Non mi toglierò i calzini a scuola, Liam.”

“Bene, ma appena torni a casa li rivoglio.”

Liam gli dà le spalle e Theo resta immobile, troppo spiazzato per ribattere. Liam ha detto  _casa_ , come una  _vera_ casa, con dei muri e delle porte e un tetto, come la casa di Liam, e non come la macchina di Theo. E Liam lo sa che tutto quello che ha Theo è una macchina e ha comunque detto  _casa_ e Theo non capisce – Theo ha, in effetti, paura di aver capito male.

Un sacchetto di carta lo colpisce all’improvviso al petto, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.

“Hai dimenticato il pranzo.”

Liam se ne torna da Mason e Corey all’entrata della scuola e Theo, che non ha mai avuto un pranzo da dimenticare in vita sua, apre il sacchetto marrone, inspirando un profumo intenso di lasagna.

 

 

*

 

“Ehy, idiota, vuoi un passaggio?”

Liam sussulta sorpreso, incrociando gli occhi di Theo dal finestrino abbassato. Subito si impegna a trovare una risposta arguta per rimetterlo al suo posto, ma la macchina dietro suona il clacson e Liam si affretta a salire. È ancora arrabbiato con Theo, anche se non si ricorda esattamente perché –come se poi servisse un motivo in particolare, quando ‘arrabbiato’ è lo stato base in cui chiunque dovrebbe trovarsi nei riguardi della chimera -, ma quando dalla radio partono le note di  _Imagine_ , non importa più che nella macchina con lui non sia Mason o Scott o qualcuno che non gli ha rubato i calzini per poi lasciarlo a piedi, quello che conta è che è Imagine e Liam si trova a dondolare su se stesso e cantare infervorato, come ogni persona dotata di cuore di fronte a quelle note.

Theo non fa parte della categoria naturalmente e continua a lanciargli occhiate perplesse.

“You may say I’m a dreamer, but I’m not the ooonly ooooone” Liam sorride e canta alternando lo sguardo dalla strada davanti a loro a Theo al suo fianco, ed è troppo preso dalla canzone per notare che Theo invece non sta alternando proprio nulla. “I hope someday you’ll join uuuus...” Se ne sta fisso con gli occhi su Liam e un’espressione persa in viso e non guarda più la strada nemmeno per sbaglio, le mani inerti sul volante. “And the wooorld will live aaas-”

Se c’è una cosa che Liam odia, quando è estraniato dalla realtà e perso nel mondo della musica, è volare con forza contro il parabrezza e sfondarlo, finendo di faccia sull’asfalto duro.

 

 

 

 

“Non posso crederci, non sai dormire, non sai guidare, si può sapere cos’è che sai fare? Com’è possibile che i tuoi piani malvagi avessero effettivamente successo l’anno scorso? Come facevi a metterli in atto se non sai nemmeno sopravvivere alle più basiche funzioni degli esseri uman-”  
“Oh mio dio, Liam, puoi smettere di parlare?”

“Mi sto estraendo pezzi di parabrezza dalla  _carne_ , Theo, no che non posso smettere di parlare, perché a quel punto inizierei a gridare.”

“Sembri convinto che non sarebbe un progresso per le mie orecchie”.

 

*****

“Senti, la tua macchina è distrutta, non puoi dormire per strada. Andiamo a casa, ma rivoglio i miei calzini, Theo, mi hai capito?”

 

 


	4. Altri incidenti (mi dispiace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa in anticipo a chiunque legga questo capitolo, mi dissocio fortemente.

“La camomillina prima di dormire? Cosa hai, tre anni?”

Theo guarda Liam entrare in camera con la tazza fumante in mano e subito un sorrisetto gli piega le labbra: la sua macchina è distrutta, ma Liam gli ha appena offerto l’occasione di sfotterlo per il resto della serata e questo in qualche modo bilancia la cosa.

“Non è per me, stupido,” Liam lo guarda sorpreso, avvicinandosi a lui.“È per te”.  

“Prego?”Theo lancia un’occhiata incredula alla tazza che Liam gli ha appena posato di fronte, sulla scrivania, prima di spingerla lontano da sé. “Cosa ti sei fumato, Liam? Non mi serve la camomilla prima di dormire”.

“Ti serve” insiste Liam. “E soprattutto serve a  _me_  che tu la beva: non ho intenzione di passare un’altra nottata insonne perché tu non stai fermo.”

“Scordatelo.”

“Oh, andiamo, bevila, che ti costa? È buona, ci ho messo lo zucchero.”

“Ci hai mes-” Theo lancia un’altra occhiata al liquido giallino nella tazza, prima di scuotere la testa. “Questo è  _così_ ridicolo. Bevitela tu.”

Liam lo guarda impaziente per qualche altro secondo, prima di afferrare la tazza con uno scatto deciso. Theo fa scorrere la sedia all’indietro e si porta una mano davanti alla bocca, pronto a difendersi da un possibile attacco, ma Liam si limita a portarsi la tazza rossa alle labbra e prenderne un lungo sorso.

“Ecco fatto.” dice con le labbra ancora bagnate, porgendogli la tazza. “Ora tocca a te.”

Theo sposta gli occhi da lui alla tazza, spiazzato. È ridicolo e una tazza di camomilla non impedirà a sua sorella di fargli visita in sonno come ogni singola notte, ma effettivamente non gli costerebbe un grande sforzo finirla. Riluttante allunga una mano verso la tazza, sfiorando le dita dell’altro nel prenderla.

“Smetterai di rompere con la storia dei calzini se la bevo?”

“Non c’è nessuna  _storia_ dei calzini, ci sono i miei calzini e il fatto che me li hai rubati senza chiedermi il permesso” specifica Liam risentito, come se non potesse trattenersi. “Ma sì, se ti bevi la camomilla e mi lasci dormire stanotte, smetterò di richiederti i miei calzini. Tanto ho già detto a mamma di comprartene di nuovi”.

“Non voglio dei nuovi calzini.”

Theo lo dice senza nemmeno pensarci, ma è vero: non vuole dei nuovi calzini.

“Beh, dovresti, visto che non ne hai nemmeno un paio.”

“Mi piacciono i tuoi.”Liam lo guarda spiazzato e Theo alza le spalle. “Sono più caldi.”

“Le dirò di comprarti dei calzini di lana.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Theo posa la tazza sulla scrivania e incrocia le braccia al petto, testardo. “Comprateli tu dei nuovi calzini.”

Liam guarda la tazza e poi Theo, prima di sospirare frustrato. “Va bene, puoi continuare ad usare i miei calzini. Ma ora bevi.”

Liam non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso e Theo nasconde un sorriso nella tazza.

 

 

 

Liam ci mette più tempo del previsto per riportare la tazza vuota in cucina e quando rientra in camera Theo capisce perché.

“Che diavolo è quello?”

Liam non solo non risponde, ma porta quella  _cosa_ che tiene tra le braccia sempre più vicino a lui, fino a quando non prova a mettergliela addosso.

“Wo, wo, fermo, che diavolo fai?” Theo si alza di scatto dal materasso, indietreggiando di diversi passi. “Non mettermelo vicino”.

“È un gatto, Theo. Un  _cucciolo_ di gatto. Bianco.” Il batuffolo soffice tra le braccia di Liam emette un miagolio soddisfatto, come a confermare la cosa.

“Grazie, Liam, ho ancora degli occhi. Il punto è, cosa diavolo vuoi fare con quel gatto?”

“Dartelo” risponde Liam semplicemente, porgendogli di nuovo la bestia.

“ _Perchè?”_

“Perché è un gattino e a tutti piacciono i gattini, quindi piantala di fingere di non volerlo abbracciare e prendilo: ho letto su wikipedia che avere un animale vicino può aiutare a dormire sonni tranquilli e a lasciar dormire quelli che condividono la camera con te.”

Theo apre la bocca senza emettere suono, e non sa se è più il fatto che Liam gli stia citando wikipedia a lasciarlo senza parole o il fatto che Liam abbia effettivamente acceso il computer, aperto google e battuto sulla tastiera per capire come aiutare Theo a dormire bene.

“Dove hai preso quel gatto?”

“Dai vicini. La loro gatta ne ha fatti tanti, non si accorgeranno che ne manca uno. Domattina glielo riporto.” Liam scavalca il materasso e si avvicina a lui, ancora porgendogli la palla di pelo. “Forza, prendilo e smettila di agitarti, stai rovinando il mio piano”.

“Il tuo piano è stupido e non toccherò quella cosa.”

“Theo, è un cucciolo di gatto, non fingeremo che non ti piacciano i gatti, d’accordo? È una cosa che non sono disposto a fingere.”

“Non devi fingere, non mi piacciono  _davvero_ i gatti.”

Liam lo scruta in silenzio a lungo, prima di annuire.

“D’accordo, fingerò che non ti piacciano allora, come vuoi. Stenditi, forza. Te lo metterò di fianco e poi ti darò le spalle e andremo a dormire e tu potrai abbracciarlo senza che io ti veda, okay? Okay.”

Theo non è d’accordo con questa parte di piano, o con qualunque parte del piano in generale, ma Liam lo afferra per un braccio e lo spinge sul materasso di forza, prima di depositargli il micio di fianco. Theo si volta dall’altra parte e la luce si spegne poco dopo.

“Pensa a cose belle e rilassanti, tipo il rumore della pioggia o dell’acqua di un torrente o-

“Mia sorella è annegata in un torrente, Liam. E smettila di citarmi Wikipedia, se volessi sapere cosa Wikipedia ha da dire sul modo in cui dormo lo cercherei su Wikipedia.”

“Immagina di andare sullo skate allora. O di giocare ai videogame per tre ore di fila.”

Theo si volta di scatto, trovando che Liam è nel suo letto con il viso verso il muro, come promesso. “Cosa?”

“O qualunque altra cosa rilassante ti piaccia fare, insomma.”

“Come fai a-”.

“Ho tirato a indovinare, Theo, di certo non ti ho mai stalkerato o cose del genere. Ora stringi il gatto e dormi, possibilmente in silenzio questa volta.”

 

 

 

Quando il battito del cuore di Theo rallenta e il suo respiro si fa più profondo, Liam si rigira lentamente nel letto e gli lancia un’occhiata:  _sta_ abbracciando il gattino, lo sapeva. A tutti piacciono i gattini.

 

 

 

*

 

 

“Oh mio dio.”

È la voce di Liam a svegliarlo.

“Cosa?”

Theo apre gli occhi confuso, solo per scoprire che è ancora notte.

“Oh mio dio.”

Liam lo fissa pallido dall’alto e Theo ha un veloce flash di quello che stava sognando fino a pochi secondi prima, che è quello che sogna ogni singola notte. Il piano di Liam non ha funzionato, che sorpresa.

“Che cos-”

Fa per tirarsi su ed è in quel momento che si rende conto di avere qualcosa attaccato a una mano. Agli artigli, per la precisione. A volte gli escono quando si agita parecchio nel sonno.

“Oh mio dio”.

Liam lo ripete per la terza volta e Theo sa che fine ha fatto il gattino ancora prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulla propria mano insanguinata. Theo deglutisce, ritirando gli artigli.

“Te l’ho detto che non mi piacciono i gatti.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Liam sta piangendo.

Una parte di Theo vuole prenderlo in giro per questo, ma non lo stomaco, che si sta invece accartocciando in modo bizzarro su se stesso. Ha ucciso un gattino, d’accordo, ma a dirla tutta Theo non ha mai capito quest’ossessione della gente per i gattini, quando i cani sono molto più belli. E non lo ha fatto apposta, stava avendo un incubo e gli artigli gli sono usciti in un riflesso involontario, quindi ha ucciso un gattino involontariamente e non si sentirà in colpa per questo, quando non si sente nemmeno totalmente in colpa per aver ucciso degli esseri umani volontariamente. Vorrebbe informare Liam della cosa, ma lui continua a fare avanti e indietro per la stanza, con le mani ai capelli e gli occhi pieni di lacrime e lo stomaco di Theo fa di nuovo quella cosa strana dell’accartocciarsi quando li vede.

“Non l’ho fatto apposta” dice dopo un po’, ma Liam non lo ascolta.

“Oh mio dio, oh mio dio, oh mio dio”.

“Liam, piantala”

“Hai ucciso il gattino!”

“Non l’ho fatto apposta!”

“LO SO!”

“PERCHÉ STAI GRIDANDO ALLORA?”  
“NON LO SO!”

Liam gli dà le spalle, le mani di nuovo nei capelli e il battito del cuore che risuona all’impazzata nelle orecchie di Theo. Il cadavere del gatto è avvolto nel lenzuolo a pochi passi da loro e Theo si sente improvvisamente come se l’anukite fosse nella stanza lì con loro.

“Stai piangendo?” chiede in preda al panico.

“Non sto piangendo!” ribatte Liam con la voce rotta.

“Oh mio dio, stai piangendo.”

Theo inizia a guardarsi attorno agitato, senza sapere cosa fare. Non ha mai avuto problemi a vedere la gente piangere, di solito il pianto di qualcuno è anzi il segno che qualche suo piano è andato a buon fine, ma questa volta sente l’impulso di correre fuori dalla stanza. Non vuole vedere Liam piangere.  
“Puoi smettere per favore?”

Si rende conto che forse non è la cosa migliore da dire a qualcuno che sta piangendo solo quando Liam si volta e, le guance rigate di lacrime, e gli dà un pugno dritto in faccia.

“Ahia, cazzo!” Theo si porta le mani al naso e ora anche i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime. “Ti ho chiesto per favore!”

Liam gli dà le spalle di nuovo, portandosi una mano al viso.

“È colpa mia” sussurra flebile.

È vero, pensa Theo illuminandosi, è effettivamente colpa di Liam. Lui ha rapito il gatto e glielo ha messo nel letto. Per un attimo si prepara a concordare trionfante, felice di non aggiungere l’ennesima malefatta alle cose di cui lo accusa mezza Beacon Hills, ma poi si blocca.

“È colpa mia” ripete Liam disperato e lo stomaco di Theo fa di nuovo quella cosa. 

“È colpa dei vicini” dice subito Theo. “Non dovevano lasciare la porta aperta.”

“Ho fatto irruzione” Liam suona sempre più avvilito.

“Dovevano svegliarsi allora e chiamare la polizia. È tutta colpa loro, andiamo a dargli una lezione.”

Theo fa per raggiungere la porta, ma Liam lo blocca.

“Abbiamo rapito e ucciso il loro gatto, Theo, non andremo a dargli una lezione”.

Liam ha ancora quell’espressione miserabile in viso e Theo è sempre più preda del panico.

“Ne hanno altri” ricorda all’improvviso, illuminandosi. “Ti porterò un altro gattino”.

Ma di nuovo Liam gli impedisce di raggiungere la porta.

“No, non farai nulla del genere. Siamo entrambi due persone orribili ed ora torneremo a dormire e continueremo a vivere il resto della nostra vita sapendo di essere persone orribili.”

“Ti ho detto che non l’ho fatto apposta.”

“Lo so. Tu sei orribile a priori.”

Non c’è la solita energia nelle parole di Liam, che si asciuga gli occhi e se ne torna stancamente a letto.

Theo raggiunge il suo materasso e si siede, cercando di pensare a cosa direbbe Scott se fosse lì. Non ci riesce naturalmente, per il milione di motivi per cui Theo non è Scott, e allora smette di provarci e dice solo quello che vuole dire.

“Nemmeno tu lo hai fatto apposta.”

 

 

 

Mezz’ora dopo Liam sta ancora fissando il muro in silenzio, senza riuscire a prendere sonno.

 _Potrebbe,_  perché Theo non sta facendo casino come al solito – probabilmente perché non sta dormendo, poco prima lo ha persino sentito premere i tasti del cellulare – ma un gattino è appena stato infilzato dagli artigli di un lupo mannaro ed è stata colpa sua e dormire non sembra la reazione adatta.

“La percentuale di morte tra i gatti così piccoli è incredibilmente alta”. La voce di Theo spezza improvvisamente il silenzio. “Su una cucciolata di sei, solo due arrivano a un anno di età spesso. Quindi è probabile che sarebbe morto comunque, ecco.”

Liam si volta verso Theo, gli occhi ancora gonfi.

“L’hai cercato su Wikipedia?”

“No” dice Theo, che l’ha indubbiamente cercato su Wikipedia.

 

 

 

 

“Scusa.”

Mezz’ora dopo nessuno dei due sta ancora dormendo e la voce di Theo spezza il silenzio. Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso. 

“Cosa?”

“Scusa.”

“Non l’hai fatto apposta.”

Theo non risponde, ma non si stava riferendo al gatto.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fatto è questo, quando la mia amica mi ha promptato i Thiam con un gattino, sapevo che si aspettava qualcosa di dolce e tenero e fluffoso, e semplicemente non ho saputo resistere. Ancora me lo rinfaccia, ma ne è valsa la pena per la sua reazione. Chiedo scusa e prometto che non ucciderò altri gattini all'interno di questa storia (o all'esterno).


	5. Gelosia (ma non la chiamiamo così)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden non si spiega cosa ci faccia Theo a casa di Liam.  
> Liam neppure.

“Sei pronto?”

Quando Theo sbuffa scocciato per la seconda volta, facendo tintinnare le chiavi della macchina e lanciandogli un’occhiata impaziente, Liam capisce che gli sta offrendo un passaggio a scuola. La mattina dopo l’assassinio di un gatto, Theo sarà gentile, prende mentalmente nota.

Il tragitto in auto è silenzioso. Liam prova ad accendere la radio un paio di volte, ma Theo la rispegne puntualmente, probabilmente memore di cos’è successo alla sua macchina l’ultima volta. Liam vorrebbe chiedergli dove ha trovato i soldi per farla riparare, così in fretta oltretutto, e se questo non abbia per caso coinvolto minacce, estorsioni e forza sovrannaturale da chimera, ma il suo telefono che continua a vibrare lo distrae.

Mason sta morendo dalla voglia di dirgli qualcosa, è evidente, ma allo stesso tempo, essendo Mason, non è in grado di dirgliela e basta, senza prima riempirlo di “indovina” “non indovinerai mai” “io so una cosa che tu non sai” e così via per altre dieci notifiche. Liam è infastidito, non gli piace quando le persone girano intorno alle cose.

 

Theo è infastidito.

Liam continua a controllare il telefono e non gli rivolge la parola neanche per sbaglio.

Al ritorno lo lascerà a piedi, stabilisce silenziosamente.

 

 

*

 

Liam individua Mason non appena messo piede nel parcheggio della scuola e subito fa per raggiungerlo ed estorcergli finalmente la misteriosa notizia che gli ha già fruttato trenta notifiche su WA, eccetto che suddetta notizia spunta dal nulla e gli si piazza di fronte con l’accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Ehy, Liam” dice Hayden piano, un filo d’incertezza ben presente nella voce.

Liam spalanca gli occhi completamente preso alla sprovvista, mentre Mason, a una decina di metri di distanza, inizia a fare degli ampi gesti con le braccia in direzione della ragazza, come se Liam non ce l’avesse esattamente davanti e non lo vedesse da sé ora: _Hayden è tornata._ Grazie tante, Mason.

Il fatto è, Liam –e non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce – ha pianto, letteralmente, con le lacrime e tutto, quando la ragazza lo ha lasciato prima di partire, o quando è partita lasciandolo insomma, Liam non ha mai ben capito quanto esattamente le due azioni fossero collegate e dovute l’una all’altra. Fatto sta che ha _pianto_ , quasi una notte intera, perché Hayden è stata la sua prima vera cotta, il suo primo amore probabilmente, e il primo periodo senza di lei è stato un inferno, letteralmente. Si era abituato ad averla sempre e costantemente intorno e con tutta la drammaticità dei suoi sedici anni ha pensato di non poter sopravvivere senza di lei, eccetto che lo ha fatto e ad un certo punto ha smesso di essere strano: veloce come si era abituato ai suoi capelli, al suo profumo e alle sue labbra, si è abituato alla sua assenza, senza mai averlo deciso.

E così ora che se la trova davanti, senza preavviso, _grazie Mason, di nuovo_ , Liam non ha la più pallida idea di cosa dovrebbe provare. Non sa se è proprio così che funzioni, se deve _sapere_ cosa provare in ordine poi da provarlo, o se dovrebbe essere qualcosa di naturale, che si sente e basta, anche senza saperlo. Hayden non è stata solo la sua prima cotta, è stata anche la sua prima ex e Liam non ha idea di come funzioni il tutto, sa solo che nel ritrovarsi il viso di lei di fronte è troppo spiazzato per provare qualcosa, qualunque cosa.

Hayden, d’altro canto, sembra ribollire d’emozioni, sembra ribollire e basta in effetti, quelli sono i suoi denti da lupo mannaro, proprio lì, nel parcheggio della scuola, e quelli sono occhi gialli pieni d’odio puntati su...

“No, Hayden, aspetta!”

Liam si butta in mezzo appena in tempo, allontanandola di peso dal ragazzo alle sue spalle.

Theo se ne sta ritto accanto al suo pick up, immobile, le chiavi ancora in mano e un sorrisetto di sfida sulle labbra, gli occhi puntati su Hayden. 

“Anche a me fa piacere vederti” commenta con un sorrisetto da schiaffi che ha come immediata risposta un ringhio cupo da parte della ragazza. Liam deve lottare con un po’ più di forza per trattenerla ed è solo quando Mason li raggiunge di corsa e si unisce a lui nel ricordarle che sono circondati da studenti, che Hayden ritrae le zanne, ancora una luce omicida negli occhi.

Liam deglutisce, chiedendosi se tutte le reunion tra ex sono così.

“Che diavolo ci fa _lui_ qui?”

Questa è una domanda che Liam stesso si è posto spesso e il fatto che la sua ex ragazza sia tornata improvvisamente da un altro stato per porgliela a sua volta non lo aiuta a trovarvi una risposta. Che diavolo ci fa Theo lì? Con loro? Non c’è una risposta immediata e logica, Theo _è lì_ e tanto basta. 

“È una storia lunga” dice subito, veloce, perché Theo alle sue spalle ha l’aria divertita e in qualche modo Liam sa che qualunque cosa troverebbe divertente dire, Hayden non lo troverebbe divertente. “Perché non ci sediamo su quella panchina, io e tu _e Mason_ , e ne parliamo?”

Calca su _e Mason_ in modo particolare, con forza, lanciando anche un’occhiata eloquente a Theo, giusto per fargli capire che la sua presenza non è richiesta per quella conversazione. Non è tanto di Hayden che ha paura, beh sì, un po’ ha paura anche di Hayden, ma quello che davvero Liam non vuole vedere è cosa farebbe Theo se lei lo attaccasse fisicamente.

Theo stringe le labbra in un sorrisetto falso, perché è un dannato bastardo e sicuramente voleva restare a divertirsi, e alza le spalle. “Okay,  vado a lezione allora. Ci vediamo all’ultima ora.” Hayden ha chiaramente mille interrogativi scritti in faccia, ma sembra riuscire a trattenerli tutti fino a quando Theo non aggiunge, questa volta guardandola dritto negli occhi. “Ti aspetto in macchina, Liam.”

È un dannato bastardo e lo ha fatto apposta e Liam gli romperà il naso così tante volt- _“Ti aspetta in macchina?”_

“Sì, lui, ecco, mi dà un passaggio a casa perché...”

“Perché viviamo insieme” continua ad alta voce Theo, di spalle e già a qualche metro di distanza. Dannato udito da lupo. Liam non ha nemmeno il coraggio di guardare Hayden negli occhi ora.

“È una lunga storia” ripete, anche se Theo ha appena spoilerato il finale e Liam spera che Mason sappia cosa dire per dare un senso al tutto, perché la lunga storia di Liam è in gran parte composta da ciò che Hayden già sa, ovvero Theo che torna in città e fa ogni cosa orribile gli passi per la mente ad ogni membro del branco e non, ed Hayden conosce già anche tutta la parte in cui le circostanze convincono Liam a tirare Theo fuori dall’inferno, e in tutto questo non c’è un vero passaggio razionale che porti in maniera logica al “viviamo insieme”, eccetto che il finale è proprio quello. Liam spera davvero, davvero che Mason sappia spiegarlo meglio di lui.

 

Mason non ha saputo spiegarlo meglio di lui, perché Mason d’altro canto non ha saputo nemmeno avvisarlo per tempo del fatto che Hayden fosse tornata, quindi come mai Liam riponga ancora speranze nel suo migliore amico è un mistero. Hayden è andata a lezione ancora frastornata e per nulla contenta della faccenda _Theo che respira e vive a casa tua_ , e Liam è andato a lezione a sua volta frastornato dalla faccenda. Più dal ritorno di Hayden in realtà. Che Theo viva a casa sua è folle e non ha senso alcuno naturalmente, Liam non prova nemmeno a spiegarlo razionalmente, ma è anche qualcosa di normale e stranamente giusto. Non ha senso, ma in qualche bizzarro modo che Liam non sa esprimere a parole, lo ha. Non c’è un vero motivo per cui Theo debba vivere a casa sua e non, che so, nella clinica veterinaria, eccetto che in realtà c’è.

_He’s my responsibility._

 

 

 

*

 

 

Non c’è Mason questa volta, sono solo lui ed Hayden, nel parco della scuola, tra i gruppetti di studenti che si avviano ciancianti verso l’uscita.

Non ci sono nemmeno zanne o lampi omicidi negli occhi di lei ora. Ha l’aria un po’ imbronciata e un po’ curiosa, assomiglia di nuovo alla ragazza di cui si era innamorato.

“Beh, al di là di Theo...” Hayden si schiarisce la voce e gli lancia un’occhiata incerta.  _Al di là di Theo._

Liam si ricorda solo in quel momento che esiste un ‘al di là di Theo’. Che esistono lui ed Hayden e il fatto che lei è tornata e questo dovrebbe dire qualcosa _al di là di Theo._

Probabilmente Hayden si aspetta che ci abbia pensato, perché ha avuto in effetti tutta la mattinata. Quello che sicuramente Hayden non si aspetta è che Liam abbia passato le precedenti ore a pensare ad esattamente il contrario di ‘al di là di Theo’ e così eccolo al punto di partenza, con lei di fronte e il vuoto dentro.

“Ecco...” Liam non sa cosa sta per dire, dato che non sente di avere nulla da dire, ma a toglierlo dall’imbarazzo è un clacson suonato due volte, forte. Con stizza.

“Ti muovi? Guarda che ti lascio a piedi, ragazzino!”

Hayden alza gli occhi al cielo e Liam si sforza di imitarla, anche se internamente è contento: ci penserà a casa, con calma, a cosa provare per Hayden, e una volta stabilito glielo farà sapere. Con calma, non così all’improvviso.  
“Devo andare, ne riparliamo d’accordo? Domani, o più tardi, o...” Il clacson suona di nuovo. “Più tardi.”

 

 

 

Liam non fissa più il suo telefono ogni due secondi e gli rivolge effettivamente la parola.

È Theo a considerarlo poco ora e ad essere più silenzioso del solito.

Non gli piace Hayden.

A Theo non piacciono un sacco di persone, a dire il vero, non gli piacciono davvero nemmeno Mason, o Corey, o Scott, ma Hayden in particolare gli suscita un istintivo moto di repulsione e sa anche perché.

Quando il terreno si è aperto sopra di lui permettendogli di uscire alla luce dopo mesi di inferno, la prima cosa che ha visto è stata il viso di Liam. Liam lo ha tirato fuori e da allora il suo viso lo associa istintivamente al respirare, alla libertà, alla rinascita.

Il volto di Hayden è stato il secondo che ha visto e lo ha visto solo nel momento in cui ha spostato gli occhi su di lei, subito dopo aver sentito il suo “Mandalo indietro, Liam”. È solo a quel punto che Theo ha abbassato gli occhi sulla spada ancora stretta tra le mani di Liam, solo a quel punto, sentendo la voce di Hayden, ha sentito le dita di sua sorella solleticargli nuovamente il petto all’altezza del cuore.

Lo ha ripetuto diverse volte durante quelle ore, _rimandalo indietro,_ ma è bastata la prima perché Theo associasse Hayden alla paura.

Ed è quello che prova guardandola parlare con Liam, sola, a diversi metri dalla sua macchina. Paura.

Anche se la spada è stata distrutta, la parte più viscerale di Theo associa comunque il viso di Hayden alla paura, anche se non sa bene di cosa.

 

 

 

 

 *****

Theo non apre la porta a casa di Liam normalmente, ma quando si trova Hayden davanti, è contento di averlo fatto. La signora Dunbar è fuori casa e Liam sotto la doccia e quello è l’unico motivo per cui Theo si è sentito in diritto di guardare chi fosse, sentendo suonare il campanello, ma nel vedere l’espressione sorpresa e seccata di Hayden, subito un sorrisetto gli si dipinge in viso.

“Sì?”

“Dov’è Liam?” taglia corto Hayden.

“Desideri qualcosa?” continua Theo, come se non l’avesse sentita.

“Dov’è. Liam.” Hayden scandisce lentamente le parole, uno sguardo omicida in volto.

“Oh, Liam certo. Vuoi che gli riferisca un messaggio da parte tua?”

 Theo riesce a sentire il battito di Hayden aumentare sempre più velocemente e il proprio sorriso allargarsi, perché sa che questo li fa sempre infuriare di più.

“Quello che voglio, Theo, è che ti sposti dalla porta.”

“Ah, temo di non poterlo fare questo. Non è  sicuro lasciar entrare estranei in casa di questi tempi”.

È da quando l’ha rivista, quella mattina, che Theo aspetta che succeda, e quello è il momento. Hayden non gli ringhia nessun avvertimento tra i denti, i suoi occhi diventano gialli e le zanne sono fuori in un attimo, senza preavviso, ma Theo è pronto. Gli artigli gli escono dai polpastrelli in uno scatto, mentre il suo viso si trasforma e un ruggito potente tuona all’interno di casa Dunbar, subito seguito da quello di Hayden.  
Si fronteggiano completamente trasformati ora, in piedi l’uno davanti all’altra.

Theo ha ucciso Josh e Tracey per impadronirsi dei loro poteri, Hayden è viva solo perché non ha mai avuto una qualche abilità che a Theo servisse, ma non gli sono mai piaciuti i lavori incompleti ed ora aspetta solo che sia lei ad attaccare per prima. Attaccare sembra essere esattamente quello che Hayden vuole fare, almeno fino a quando i passi e la voce di Liam non distraggono entrambi.

“Theo? Che succede? Ho sentit... _oh._ ”

 

 

 

Liam sta sgocciolando su tutto il pavimento, solo un asciugamano legato in vita e i capelli ancora molli, e sua madre lo ucciderà.

Liam ha sentito il ruggito di Theo al piano di sotto, seguito dal ruggito di un lupo sconosciuto, quindi non bagnare il pavimento non è stata la sua prima preoccupazione, mentre si precipitava al piano di sotto. Non gli piace Theo, lo trova ancora irritante e fastidioso la maggior parte del tempo, ma è diventata una reazione sin troppo istintiva quella di correre al suo fianco durante un combattimento. Abitudine, indubbiamente.

Il fatto è, non era il ruggito di un lupo sconosciuto quello, solo ora Liam se ne rende conto. Era Hayden e lui non l’ha riconosciuta. Ha riconosciuto Theo senza esitazione, ma ha dovuto trovarsi faccia a faccia con lei per riconoscere la sua ex ragazza. Di nuovo, abitudine, senza dubbio.

“È Hayden.” dice Theo, di colpo tornato normale, un sorrisetto gentile sulle labbra. “È ancora in città, strano, vero? Ho sentito che c’è stata una sparatoria al centro commerciale oggi, pensavo avesse già cambiato stato.” Hayden, ancora le zanne fuori, ringhia e Theo si volta verso di lei, ancora quel sorrisetto finto in faccia. “Per proteggere tua sorella, chiaro.”

Theo se ne va con un’espressione soddisfatta, passando accanto a Liam e lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita prima di iniziare a salire le scale. Alle sue spalle Hayden ha appena riassunto la sua forma umana e ha un’espressione indecifrabile.

“Meglio ucciderla la propria sorella, dico bene?”  

Liam sbarra gli occhi, sperando di aver sentito male.  _Non l’ha detto._

I passi di Theo alle sue spalle si bloccano all’improvviso. L’ha detto.

 

 

 

Ogni notte Tara strappa il cuore di Theo dal suo petto. Quando non è Tara a farlo, è Theo a strapparlo a lei.

Questo per dire, Theo non ha bisogno che qualcuno gli ricordi cos’ha fatto a sua sorella, perché se lo ricorda già abbastanza bene da solo. In particolare, Theo non ha bisogno che  _Hayden_ glielo ricordi.

Quello di cui ha bisogno Theo ora, è uccidere. In particolare, uccidere Hayden.

Con un ruggito e un sol balzo salta la rampa di scale e al diavolo tutto, Liam, Scott, il branco, Beacon Hills, Liam, specialmente Liam che ha appena chiuso la porta in faccia ad Hayden e ci si è spalmato davanti, frapponendosi tra Theo e il suo obiettivo.

“Spostati” ringhia Theo, cercando di spostarlo di peso, mentre il più piccolo resta arpionato con una mano alla maniglia e con l’altra spinge Theo lontano da sé.

“No, Theo, fermati. Ascolta, mi serve il tuo aiuto.”

“Spostati”.

“Sul serio, è importante. Devi...devi andare in camera ed accendere la tv. C’è Bake off, ho bisogno che lo guardi e mi dici cosa succede e chi viene eliminato, d’accordo? Perché io non posso guardarlo ora e quindi ho davvero bisogno che lo faccia tu. Per favore.”

 

Liam si rende conto di essere un pessimo attore e di avere anche un pessimo copione, perché ciò che ha detto non si regge in piedi in alcun modo e non è nemmeno sicuro che Bake off inizi effettivamente a quell’ora, perché Liam non ha mai guardato Bake off in vita sua, ma il battito di Theo sta rallentando progressivamente, proprio come progressivamente qualcosa di simile alla confusione sostituisce la furia gelida nei suoi occhi blu.

“Ok?” insiste Liam allontanando cautamente una mano dalla porta e facendo cenno con la testa alle scale.

Theo lo fissa in silenzio per qualche altro secondo, mentre il suo viso torna normale, poi gli dà le spalle e va di sopra.

 

 

 

Hayden è ancora di fuori e ha un’aria vagamente indignata. Probabilmente è quello che succede quando sbatti la porta in faccia alle persone.

“Liam, non puoi vivere con lui, hai visto che cosa...”

“Lo hai provocato.”

“ _Lui_  mi ha provocato.”

“Sì, è vero” ammette Liam, perché provocare le persone è quello che Theo fa per tutto il tempo, letteralmente, tutto il tempo, quindi certo che l’ha provocata. “Ma quello che ha detto lui non è paragonabile a quello che...”

“Quello che ha  _fatto_ lui non è paragonabile, Liam, lo hai dimenticato? Cosa ha fatto a me, a Scott, a  _te._ ”

Hayden sta parlando a bassa voce, ma con una veemenza tale che è come se stesse gridando. Non sta dicendo nulla di falso o irragionevole, ma Liam sente comunque una punta d’esasperazione. Non gli interessa ripercorrere cosa Theo ha fatto, è da un po’ di tempo che non gli interessa più in realtà, forse da quando gli ha salvato la vita all’ospedale, o da quando gliel’ha salvata di nuovo, sempre nello stesso ascensore, o da quando lo ha salvato dalla sua rabbia, impedendogli di uccidere prima Nolan e poi Gabe, Liam non ne ha veramente idea, non riesce a trovare un momento preciso in cui tutte le cose orribili fatte da Theo sono passate in secondo piano, forse non esiste nemmeno quel momento, c’è solo il momento presente, con Hayden che continua a parlare e a ricordargli chi è Theo e cosa ha fatto e Liam che per quanto si impegni non riesce a darci il minimo peso. È Theo, ed è odioso e irritante e fastidioso ed ora è in camera sua a guardare Bake off ed è così che stanno le cose, semplicemente.

“Ascolta, cerca solo di stargli lontano, va bene?” conclude Liam stancamente. Indossa ancora solo un asciugamano, è freddo fuori e non vede l’ora di rientrare in casa. “In questo modo lui non provocherà te e tu non gli dirai...altre cose.”

“Mi sembra un ottimo piano, Liam, ma è un po’ difficile stargli lontana, considerando che vive a casa tua.”

“Non dovrebbe essere difficile.”

Liam lo dice piano, quasi un filo di voce, ma guarda Hayden dritto negli occhi e lei non è mai stata stupida.

“Oh.” dice lei e non sembra più innervosita ora, solo spiazzata. “Quindi, anche al di là di Theo...”

“Sì.” Annuisce Liam, che non aveva in realtà pianificato di farlo, non aveva deciso proprio nulla a riguardo ancora, ma che a quanto pare lo sta proprio facendo. “Anche al di là di Theo.”

“Okay.” Dice Hayden e restano a guardarsi in silenzio per un altro po’, poi lei se ne va e Liam resta solo nel vialetto di casa sua, ancora bagnato e mezzo nudo. Non si sente sollevato, ma nemmeno triste. Continua a sentire quello che ha sentito da quando l’ha rivista, ovvero assolutamente nulla.

 

 

 

 

  
“Questi giudici non capiscono un cazzo, hanno eliminato il più bravo, che importa se la torta è crollata? Hanno ammesso che era buona e…”

Theo continua a borbottare imbronciato tra sé e sé senza staccare gli occhi dalla TV, apparentemente molto preso dal programma. Liam prova a buttargli lì che ora non c’è più bisogno che lo guardi, ma Theo per poco non gli stacca una mano quando si avvicina al telecomando.

La parte peggiore arriva quando anche la puntata successiva finisce e Theo scopre che non ce ne sarà un’altra e che dovrà aspettare una settimana per quella dopo ed interi mesi per scoprire il vincitore di tutto. La scoperta sarà accompagnata da un naso rotto e sarà allora che Liam si renderà conto di aver accidentalmente creato un mostro.

 

 

 

Prima di addormentarsi, quella notte, Liam entrerà su WhatsApp per aggiornare Mason delle ultime novità, come al solito, e sarà troppo preso a mandargli foto di Theo ipnotizzato da Bake off per ricordarsi di menzionare il fatto di aver definitivamente rotto con Hayden.

  

 


	6. Altra gelosia (continuiamo a non chiamarla così)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È vietato fare cose la domenica ed è perché Liam ha infranto questo principio basilare, togliendosi il pigiama ed uscendo di casa, che si trova in quella situazione ora.

 

 

 

“Scommetto che non ci sai nemmeno andare sullo skate.”

Sono le due del pomeriggio di un’assonnata domenica all’insegna del far nulla, il sole che entra dalla finestra aperta gli scalda le gambe abbandonate sul letto sfatto e inarcare un sopracciglio è il gesto più faticoso che Theo abbia fatto in tutta la giornata.

“Prego?”

“Ho detto, scommetto che non ci sai nemmeno andare sullo skate” ripete Liam, come se Theo non avesse un udito ultra sviluppato.

“Sì, ho sentito cosa hai detto. Hai intenzione di contestualizzare o…?”

Contestualizzare è qualcosa che Liam si dimentica di fare per la maggior parte del tempo, semplicemente ogni tanto, mentre è immerso nei suoi pensieri, apre istintivamente la bocca e li lascia uscire, proprio come ora.

“Stavo pensando-”

“Pessima idea.”

“Stavo pensando a quando hai raccontato a me e Scott di come sei diventato un lupo mannaro.” A questo punto Theo si azzittisce ed è solo in parte per via del cuscino che Liam gli ha tirato dritto in faccia. “Hai detto di essere stato morso una notte che eri rimasto fuori ad allenarti con lo skate fino a tardi e naturalmente ora sappiamo che non è vero nulla, che sono stati i Dread Doctors a farti diventare così e che ti eri inventato tutto. E stavo pensando, scommetto che non ci sai nemmeno andare sullo skate.”

Theo non sa perché Liam stesse pensando a una cosa del genere, risalente a mesi e mesi prima, quando Theo era appena tornato in città e si stava ancora scavando la sua strada nel branco a suon di menzogne, ma la realtà è che Theo ci sa andare eccome sullo skate: è una delle regole base per una buona menzogna, intrecciarci sempre qualche briciola di verità, per quanto insignificante.

Si raddrizza con un sorrisetto.

“ _Scommetto_ hai detto?”

 

 

 

Liam ha effettivamente detto  _scommetto_ , d’accordo, ma quello che intendeva era  _scommetto_  come modo di dire e non  _ok Theo trascinami a casa di Mason a chiedergli in prestito il suo vecchio skate e poi al parco_. Le incomprensioni accadono e Liam lo capisce, davvero, è per questo che ha chiarito il malinteso all’incirca una decina di volte, ma Theo continua a scambiare tutti i suoi  _oh mio dio Theo non me ne frega nulla, lasciami tornare a casa_ per  _oh sì, andiamo al parco, mostrami le tue doti da skater._

E così sono al parco ora, di domenica pomeriggio, quando tutti sanno che è  _vietato_ lasciare la propria camera, indossare abiti diversi dal pigiama o in generale fare  _cose_ la domenica pomeriggio. Tutti a parte la folla di bambini e ragazzi che brulica tutto attorno a loro, nelle distese verdeggianti e sulle altalene, sulle panchine e sulla pista da skate. Liam è stupito, nei suoi primi sedici anni di vita ha sempre dato per scontato che la sua domenica tipo, chiuso in camera in pigiama con qualche film o videogioco davanti, fosse la domenica tipo di tutta l’umanità, e invece eccola qui la gioventù di Beacon Hills, all’aperto e sotto il sole. Di che avranno mai gli adulti da lamentarsi tanto delle generazioni d’oggi allora, si può sapere?

Liam pensa a questo e molto altro, cerca di pensare a più cose possibili pur di distrarsi dal sorrisetto compiaciuto di Theo che ha appena compiuto l’ennesima acrobazia e si è andato a fermare proprio davanti a lui.

“Piantala.”

“Di essere bravo con lo skate? O di aver vinto?”

Liam potrebbe giurare di non aver visto Theo così appagato nemmeno dopo la vittoria contro la Monroe.

“Di metterti in mostra.”

Theo, nella definizione esatta di ‘mettersi in mostra’, salta giù dallo skate con un salto agile e se lo spedisce in mano con un colpo secco del tallone, prima di appoggiarcisi sopra. Liam cerca di comunicargli con gli occhi di non essere affatto impressionato, mentre un gruppetto di ragazze a qualche metro di distanza si lascia andare in risolini troppo alti, comunicando l’esatto opposto. Liam immagina che abbia senso, tutta la storia di Theo che riesce a fare colpo sulle ragazze, per via della sua bravura sullo skate e della maglietta bianca troppo aderente sul petto, ben visibile sotto la felpa aperta. Ha talmente tanti strappi nei jeans che avrebbe fatto prima a non metterseli, che tanto tutto il parco può comunque vedere le sue gambe muscolose, e alla luce del sole i suoi occhi sono particolarmente blu, tutto il genere di dettagli che fanno colpo sulle ragazze, o almeno Liam immagina. Le spalle grandi e definite, i riflessi dorati tra i capelli lucenti, il sorriso perfetto, sì, è probabile che le ragazze sentano un calore all’altezza del collo di fronte a tutto questo. Non che Liam possa saperlo con certezza chiaramente, sta solo tirando a indovinare.

“Non sei Dio solo perché sai andare sullo skate, sai? Scommetto che è facilissimo, scommetto che so andarci anche io.”

 

 

 

Liam non ci prova nemmeno a chiarire il malinteso questa volta, perché ha detto  _scommetto_  due volte di fila e quindi si merita il pesto che sente dolorosamente allargarsi sulla sua chiappa sinistra.   
“Non ho mai visto nessuno più incapace di te, lo giuro,” Theo lo aiuta a rialzarsi per l’ennesima volta e lo fa continuando a ridere di gusto e senza la minima preoccupazione per la chiappa di Liam. L’unico motivo per cui è così veloce nel rimetterlo in piedi, è perché vuole farlo risalire sullo skate il prima possibile, così da gustarsi un’altra rovinosa caduta in tempo record, Liam questo lo ha capito all’incirca la terza volta che è successo. “Non riesci neanche a starci sopra senza muovert-” Theo non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase prima di abbandonarsi a un altro eccesso di risate e Liam inspira profondamente, cercando di mantenere il controllo. È più abitudine che altro in realtà, non sta davvero perdendo il controllo, il che è strano, perché Theo sta ridendo di lui da dieci minuti e questa è esattamente una di quelle situazioni in cui il suo disordine esplosivo intermittente dovrebbe riemergere, ma Theo  _sta ridendo da dieci minuti_ e Liam non è davvero infastidito.

Non sa andare sullo skate, d’accordo, non è una tragedia. Sa fare miliardi di altre cose, come giocare a Lacrosse, quando probabilmente Theo è  _pessimo_ a Lacrosse, o non avrebbe perso l’occasione di entrare in squadra e mettersi in mostr-

“Ciao, insegneresti anche a me ad andare sullo skate?”

Liam per poco non cade di nuovo, questa volta direttamente da terra, perché nonostante i suoi sensi da licantropo non si era minimamente accorto della separazione avvenuta dal gruppetto di ragazze: una di loro, una bella ragazza bionda e più alta di Liam di diversi centimetri, è ora proprio di fronte a loro. 

Liam è sicuro che nemmeno Theo se ne fosse accorto, troppo impegnato a deriderlo fino alle lacrime, ma a differenza di Liam non rischia di cadere neppure per un istante ed è subito in pieno controllo della situazione, con il suo sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

 

 

 

È  _vietato_ fare cose la domenica ed è perché Liam ha infranto questo principio basilare, togliendosi il pigiama ed uscendo di casa, che si trova in quella situazione ora. Vorrebbe scrivere a Mason per lamentarsi di quanto sia miserabile la sua vita in quel frangente, ma non può perché ci sono tre ragazze sedute sulla panchina di fianco a lui, una per lato col resto di una, e se Liam sa una cosa sulle ragazze, è che i loro occhi sono molto veloci e astuti, sempre pronti a captare i movimenti nei cellulari altrui.

Sam, Marzia ed Eleanor non sono antipatiche in realtà, non è propriamente colpa loro se Liam si sente miserabile ora, è tutta la situazione in generale che lo infastidisce, il fatto che è domenica e dovrebbe essere in pigiama e invece se ne sta lì al parco senza fare nulla, a perdere tutto il tempo che dovrebbe invece perdere a casa, con tre ragazze che non conosce nemmeno.

Quello che davvero lo irrita, però, è che Sarah, la bionda, è più brava di lui ad andare sullo skate.

Ci sono tutta una serie di fattori che infastidiscono Liam a riguardo: innanzitutto lo skate è uno sport stupido e sicuramente Sarah è pessima a Lacrosse, quindi ha poco da ridere felice, mentre si aggrappa a Theo per non cadere.  _Secondo fattore:_  continua ad aggrapparsi a Theo, che è palesemente barare. Liam non si è aggrappato a Theo neppure una volta, anche perché se pure avesse voluto barare, cosa che Liam non ha mai voluto, essendo una persona integra a differenza di questa Sarah, non avrebbe potuto comunque, perché quel bastardo si è sempre tenuto ben fuori dalla portata di Liam, proprio per vederlo rovinare al suolo. E punto terzo, e questo irrita particolarmente Liam, a lui Theo non ha mai davvero  _insegnato_  ad andare sullo skate, ce lo ha solo smollato sopra per poi prenderlo in giro, mentre ora all’improvviso sembra essere diventato l’istruttore perfetto, nemmeno lo facesse di professione, pieno di buoni consigli e premura e Liam vorrebbe solo prendere lo skate e spaccarglielo sul naso,  _che cosa avranno da ridere tanto poi._

 

 

 

L’aneddoto di Sarah non è così divertente, ma il battito di Liam continua ad avere accelerazioni anormali e Theo non riesce a staccarsi il sorriso dalle labbra.

 

 

 

“Dovresti riaccompagnarmi a casa, è tardi.”

Il sole splende ancora alto in cielo e Liam risponde con un’occhiata di sfida al sopracciglio inarcato di Sarah. Che ne sa lei di cosa ha da fare Liam nelle sue domeniche pomeriggio? Potrebbe lavorare, per quel che ne può sapere. Potrebbe studiare. Potrebbe salvare vite. Potrebbe dover recuperare sette stagioni di Game of Thrones. Liam è in pari con tutte le sue serie TV e non ha proprio nulla da fare a casa, nulla a cui arrivare tardi, ma è comunque infastidito dal fatto che Theo gli stia  _facendo_  fare tardi.

“Tra poco, Liam.”

Theo gli risponde con lo stesso tono che una mamma userebbe con il bambino che fa i capricci e interrompe gli adulti che parlano e Liam sente la rabbia esplodere incontrollata nel suo petto.

“D’accordo.” Dice. “Ti aspetto in macchina.”

Liam ha sempre avuto dei problemi a gestire gli scoppi di rabbia improvvisi, ha persino una diagnosi che lo attesta, ma ultimamente è diventato parecchio bravo a controllarsi, motivo per cui quando dice a Theo  _ti aspetto in macchina_  non intende assolutamente  _ti stacco il volante dalla macchina_ , che è però quello che succede.

 

 

 

“Non ci posso credere.”

“Impari a farmi aspettare.”

“Scommetto che non hai aspettato nemmeno un secondo, sei andato dritto nella mia macchina e...”

È quello che è successo, Liam non ha aspettato nemmeno un secondo, è salito in macchina e ha staccato con forza il volante dal cruscotto e poi si è sentito meglio.

Theo ci mette un’altra decina di minuti a venire a patti con quanto accaduto alla sua macchina e mezz’ora dopo il carro attrezzi se la porta via.

“Ehy, Mason, ascolta...”

Liam spiega dettagliatamente la situazione al suo migliore amico, concludendo con la richiesta di un passaggio a casa, ed è solo quando non riceve risposta che si rende conto di star parlando a vuoto.

Il suo telefono, scarico, è morto esattamente dopo  _‘ascolta’_ , ma questo lo scoprirà solo ore dopo.

“Beh, forse ha sentito e ci verrà a prendere lo stesso” commenta ottimista, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Theo.

Theo non si sente ottimista. Liam ha staccato il manubrio dalla sua macchina ed ora sono a piedi con entrambi i telefoni scarichi e non c’è  nulla per cui essere ottimisti. Scocciato si tasta le tasche della giacca, tirandone fuori delle monete.

“Noleggiamo delle bici.”

 

 

 

Theo non si sentiva ottimista ed aveva ragione, perché le bici sono finite, nemmeno l'intera Beacon Hills dovesse tenere una gara su due ruote. 

“ _No_ , Liam.”

“Dobbiamo tornare a casa in qualche modo, Theo.”

“Io su quel coso non ci salgo, te lo scordi.”

“Theo, c’è Bake off stasera. Non vuoi perderti la puntata, vero?”

 

 

 

 

Il ginocchio di Theo continua a fare capolino dal grosso strappo sui jeans man mano che fa su e giù e da gambe così muscolose ti aspetteresti delle pedalate degne di nota, ma la verità è che sta facendo tutto Liam, motivo per cui si muovono quasi a passo di lumaca. Liam ha anzi il sospetto che se si caricasse semplicemente Theo in spalla e iniziasse a correre, ci metterebbe la metà del tempo ad arrivare a casa.

Il sole non splende più nel cielo sopra di loro ed ora è definitivamente tardi, ma per qualche motivo tutto il fastidio e la fretta che lo avevano assalito prima sono svaniti ora. È domenica, è su un tandem con Theo e non è che abbia poi altro da fare.

 

 


	7. Dov'è la felpa di Liam? (ce l'ha Theo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam non riesce a trovare la sua felpa da capitano di Lacrosse. (Ce l'ha Theo.)

 

La prima volta, Liam non ci pensa nemmeno che potrebbe averla Theo.

Non è la prima volta che perde la sua felpa da Lacrosse, nel casino che è la sua borsa degli allenamenti, la sua camera e ancora più in generale la sua vita, e quando tornato a casa, dopo essere stato sgridato dal coach, non la trova sotto il letto oppure a lavare, ma slacciata sul petto di Theo, resta completamente spiazzato. Ah è così, dunque? Non solo gli ruba metà dello spazio disponibile in camera, ma persino i suoi vestiti?

Theo protesta debolmente, che fa freddo, che ormai agli allenamenti ci è già stato e non gli serve, e questo e quello e a Liam nulla di tutto ciò interessa: si riappropria immediatamente della sua felpa, lancia in faccia a Theo una delle sue tre e gli ordina di non toccarla mai più. È anche una questione di principio, Theo è sicuramente pessimo a Lacrosse e quindi con che diritto se ne va in giro ostentando la felpa del _Capitano_ di Lacrosse? Liam non gli ha mai rubato la sua felpa da skater professionista, perché non esiste in primo luogo certo, ma anche se esistesse, Liam non si sognerebbe neppure di toccarla, perché è una persona con una coerenza.

 

 

La seconda volta, quando prepara la sua borsa per gli allenamenti della mattina dopo e non riesce a trovare la sua felpa da nessuna parte, non esita un secondo: Theo, anche se ancora sveglio, è già sotto le coperte e quando Liam gliele strappa di dosso non può credere ai suoi occhi. Lo fa apposta, non c’è altra spiegazione.

Theo non ha un guardaroba molto fornito, oltre l’intimo compratogli da mamma, tutti i suoi averi si riducono a qualche paio di jeans, poche magliette e tre felpe in croce, ma che usi la felpa di Liam come _pigiama_ è un affronto bello e buono. Liam aspetta che Theo si tolga di malavoglia la felpa di dosso prima di rompergli il naso con un pugno ben assestato, in modo da non macchiarla di sangue. Poi la piega ordinatamente sul comodino e va a dormire.

 

 

Liam si sveglia poco prima del suonare della sveglia, infastidito da un raggio di sole proprio sulla sua faccia, e la prima cosa che nota è che sul comodino non c’è più la felpa.

Non gli romperà solo il naso questa volta, perché tra meno di un’ora ha gli allenamenti e la situazione sta diventando ridicola a livelli assurdi. Partirà dal naso certo, ma subito dopo sarà il turno del sopracciglio e poi del labbro e un occhio nero è sicuramente adeguato, perché no, Liam non ha ancora deciso nel dettaglio _quanto_ gli farà male, mentre si dirige deciso verso il materasso a terra, ma è certo che non sarà una misura inferiore a _tanto_.

Theo sta ancora dormendo e le coperte scostate da un lato rivelano chiaramente la stoffa scarlatta della felpa di Lacrosse di Liam. La zip scorre verso il basso in un gesto secco e subito dopo Liam sposta delicatamente il corpo addormentato dell’altro su un fianco, per sfilargli anche le braccia dalla maglia. Esegue tutta l’operazione lentamente e con estrema gentilezza, per non svegliarlo, che questa mattina Liam si sente infame e ha deciso di far partire il pestaggio mentre Theo ancora è privo di sensi.

La felpa sparisce finalmente al sicuro all’interno della sua borsa a tracolla e a questo punto Liam torna a torreggiare sul ragazzo addormentato sotto di sé, pronto alla resa dei conti. Theo continua a dormire profondamente, alla faccia dei sensi da licantropo, l’espressione rilassata e il petto, ora coperto solo da una sottile maglietta bianca, che si sposta lentamente su e giù. La sua mano destra è ancora abbandonata sul cuscino accanto alla sua testa esattamente dove Liam l’ha lasciata, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto e le dita socchiuse in una posa pacifica. Le ciglia nere gli sfiorano le guance, immobili, ed è chiaro che ora Theo non sta picchiando nessuno nel sonno. A giudicare dall’espressione serena, è probabile che stia anzi sognando qualcosa di bello.

Liam resta a fissarlo imbronciato ancora a lungo, le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi.

 

 

 

Quando Theo si sveglia, mezz’ora dopo, solo in camera e in ritardo per scuola, scopre di non indossare più la felpa di Liam. Ne ha un’altra però, sopra la maglietta bianca, una delle sue, allacciata alla buona.    

 

 

 

******

Theo passa il pomeriggio a casa da solo, dal momento che Liam ha gli allenamenti di Lacrosse e non è come se Mason, Corey o in generale chiunque altro a Beacon Hills gli rivolgessero la parola.

Alle sei e mezza Theo si trova a lanciare occhiate spazientite all’orologio, perché gli allenamenti finiscono molto prima di solito e Liam non è ancora tornato. Forse è fuori con Mason o con qualcuno a caso dei suoi amici, essendo che Liam _ha_ effettivamente degli amici, tra cui Theo non è compreso naturalmente, e questo pensiero lo indispone un po’. Non che Theo si aspetti di essere invitato o  che altro, ma...

A distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri, ancora più che il rumore della porta che si apre, è la stoffa morbida che lo colpisce dritto in faccia. Non è tanto la stoffa, quanto più che altro la cerniera, che gli si stampa dolorosamente nel centro della fronte.

“Ecco, ora piantala di prendere la mia, d’accordo?”

Liam lo fissa a braccia incrociate dall’ingresso della camera e Theo abbassa confuso lo sguardo sulla maglia che gli è appena volata in faccia.

“Cosa?”

“È una felpa. Identica alla mia, vedi? Altrettanto calda e altrettanto rossa. Anzi, è anche _più_ rossa, contento? Solo che non c’è scritto né Lacrosse né Dunbar, e soprattutto questa è tua.”

Liam non era fuori con gli amici, ha fatto tardi per andare a comprargli una felpa e Theo si trova ad abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato, mentre gioca con i laccetti rossi scuri. Una parte di lui è lì lì per dire _grazie_ , ma tutte le altre parti di lui aggrediscono quella parte e quello che ne esce è un’alzata di spalle e un versetto indecifrabile.

Liam inarca un sopracciglio perplesso, ma poi alza a sua volte le spalle noncurante, perché quello che conta è solo aver posto una fine all’epopea di furti. 

 

 

 

“Stai scherzando.”

Questa volta Liam ha controllato il contenuto della sua borsa degli allenamenti, prima di coricarsi, per pura abitudine, dando per scontato che la sua felpa sarebbe stata al suo posto.

“ _Theo_ , dimmi che stai scherzando.”

Theo non sta scherzando e quando Liam fa volare le coperte dell’altro ai piedi del materasso lo trova _davvero_ con indosso la felpa rossa con il numero e la scritta bianca _Dunbar_ sulla schiena.

L’indignazione di Liam è a livelli così alti che non sa nemmeno come reagire e si ritrova a boccheggiare incredulo per diversi secondi.

“Ti ho comprato una felpa! _Rossa!_ ” A conferma delle sue parole, Liam afferra la nuova felpa di Theo e gliela tira addosso con forza. “Usa quella e ridammi la mia!”

Theo ha chiaramente un’espressione colpevole, segno che si rende conto di quanto assurda sia tutta la situazione, ma ha comunque la faccia tosta di sbuffare scocciato, mentre abbassa di malavoglia la zip.

“Quanto la fai lunga.”

“ _Io_ la faccio lunga?” sbotta Liam, immediatamente motivato a farla ancora più lunga. “Sei tu che usi la mia felpa come pigiama solo per farmi dispetto.”

“Dispetto?” Theo sbuffa scettico. “Ma per favore, il mondo non gira attorno a te, Dunbar.”

“Ma le mie felpe sì!”

“E prenditela allora!”

È solo grazie ai suoi riflessi ultra sviluppati che Liam, spiazzato dall’improvviso scatto di rabbia di Theo, riesce ad afferrare la felpa che l’altro gli ha lanciato violentemente contro. Dopodiché resta a guardarlo mentre si tira con uno scatto le coperte fino al collo e gli dà le spalle, il tutto calibrando ogni gesto con lo stesso grado di forza che servirebbe se stesse cercando di sfondare il letto.

Diversi secondi dopo Liam è ancora in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, con la sua felpa tra le mani e un’espressione persa in viso. È sicuro di essere lui quello col diritto di arrabbiarsi e gli è sfuggito come invece sia ora Theo quello apparentemente infuriato.  
“Beh?” tenta dopo un po’, schiarendosi la voce. “Non te la metti?”

Theo si volta a guardarlo e segue con gli occhi il suo cenno della testa, verso la felpa nuova accartocciata accanto al suo cuscino.

“Non la voglio” decreta freddo, prima di dargli nuovamente le spalle.

“Sì che la vuoi, dormi con una felpa ogni notte” insiste Liam.

“Non _quella_.”

“Oh, quindi stai cercando di dirmi che ti serve per forza _questa_ esatta felpa per dormire?” Liam alza gli occhi al soffitto, scettico.

Theo si è voltato di nuovo verso di lui e lo guarda con sfida ora. “Sì.”

Liam è a tanto così dal rompergli di nuovo quel naso perfetto che si ritrova. Non riesce a credere a quanto sia infantile e testardo e irragionevole, oltre che ingrato: ha speso la sua paghetta per comprargli una felpa tutta sua e questo è il ringraziamento.

“E _perché_ , si può sapere? Ti piace fingere di saper giocare a Lacrosse o...”

“Non mi vengono gli incubi.”

Liam si blocca spiazzato, incerto di aver sentito bene, tanto ha parlato veloce l’altro.

“Cosa?”

“Non mi vengono gli incubi, quando dormo con la tua felpa.” Ripete Theo reclutante, gli occhi incollati al materasso che non incrociano quelli di Liam neanche per sbaglio. “Credo sia l’odore.” Si schiarisce la gola e Liam può sentire distintamente il disagio nella sua voce, proprio come i suoi battiti che accelerano. ”Sentire il tuo odore nel sonno, mi ricorda che sono qui e non... da un’altra parte.”

 

 

Sono diverse cose da realizzare tutte nello stesso momento e tutte hanno l’effetto di far sentire Liam incredibilmente stupido: Theo non ha mai sognato di picchiarlo nel sonno, è sempre stato intrappolato in quel posto dove la spada di Kira lo ha mandato tempo prima, quel posto da cui è stato Liam stesso a tirarlo fuori. Ed è sempre Liam, ogni notte, a tirarcelo fuori ancora e ancora, anche se solo tramite la traccia di un odore rimasta su una felpa usata.

 _Ancora_ , sussurra un voce da qualche parte dentro la sua testa, e Liam la ignora.

“Beh, e allora rimettiti la mia felpa, no? Così mi lasci dormire, rompicoglioni che non sei altro.”

 

 

 

Da quella sera la felpa di Lacrosse di Liam diventa ufficialmente il pigiama di Theo e le visite notturne di Tara si diradano fin quasi a sparire. Quando la felpa è a lavare, Theo trova sempre un altro indumento di Liam pronto sul cuscino, senza mai dover chiedere.

Da quella sera, come effetto collaterale, anche gli allenamenti di Lacrosse di Liam iniziano ad odorare sempre più di Theo.

  

 


	8. La regina Elisabetta (anche no)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason si chiede perchè Liam non possa chiederlo da solo a Theo. Mason non è il suo gufo.  
> (Mason glielo chiede comunque, perchè un po' è il suo gufo).

“Perché non ti parla più?”

Liam stava guardando nel suo piatto e non al mondo attorno a lui e così deve prima voltarsi alla sua destra, dove è appena comparso Theo, in piedi accanto al tavolo, e poi alla sua sinistra, dove individua Hayden a qualche tavolo di distanza seduta con degli amici.

“Non ci siamo mai parlati” dice, perché a volte quando non vuole dire la verità butta fuori la prima cosa che gli passa per la testa, anche se completamente priva di senso. Mason e Corey, seduti davanti a lui, lo guardano perplessi, così come Theo. “Voglio dire, che ti importa?”

“Non mi importa, perché dovrebbe importarmi?” Theo alza le spalle, noncurante, il sacchettino marrone del pranzo ancora chiuso e stretto in una mano. “Ma non c’è bisogno di essere scontroso.”

“Tu sei  _sempre_  scontroso” sottolinea Liam, lanciandogli un’occhiata. .

“Appunto, sono io quello scontroso.” Theo ha il suo solito tono alla ‘ _io so cose che voi umani...’,_ ma Liam non può fare a meno di notare che aria stupida abbia a starsene lì in piedi con il suo pranzo in mano mentre tutti attorno a lui sono già seduti in compagnia a mangiare.

“Beh, se non lo fossi, forse non saresti sempre da solo a pranzo.”

Quella sulla faccia di Mason, solo vagamente intaccata dalla bocca piena, è indubbiamente l’espressione che significa letteralmente ‘ _oh no Liam perché l’hai detto’,_ collaudata in numerosissime situazioni, e Liam si concentra confuso sulla faccia del suo migliore amico quasi al punto da scordarsi della presenza dell’altro ragazzo al suo fianco, complice il suo silenzio protratto.

Poi Theo replica stizzito e Liam lo osserva spiazzato.

“Beh, forse mangiare da solo è esattamente quello che voglio, Liam, ci hai mai pensato?”

Liam non ci ha mai pensato naturalmente, ma se anche lo avesse fatto non avrebbe importanza, perché Theo si è già allontanato senza voltarsi indietro. Sta camminando in quel modo che ha di camminare quando è arrabbiato, come se ogni passo servisse a dimostrare qualcosa e fosse avvolto da una patina di sfida e orgoglio ferito. C’è qualcosa di intrinsecamente ridicolo in quell’andatura, Liam ne è convinto, e questa volta viene aumentato ancora di più dalla sua breve durata, essendo che l’unico tavolo vuoto in mensa è ad appena pochi metri dal loro.

Liam lo osserva sedersi con furia e appoggiare il suo sacchetto sul tavolo, senza preoccuparsi di non farsi vedere: potrebbe mettere la mano sul fuoco che Theo non si girerà nella sua direzione per i prossimi venti minuti come minimo.

Quando apre il sacchetto e inizia a tirare fuori il pranzo, Liam distoglie lo sguardo, improvvisamente non più divertito.

“Mason, chiederesti a Theo se vuole sedersi con noi, per favore?”

Mason lo guarda spiazzato. “Prego?”

“Chiederesti a T-”

“No, intendo, perché dovrei farlo io?”

Liam alza le spalle, infilandosi svogliatamente in bocca l’ennesima porzione del suo sandwich.

“Perché se glielo chiedo io si offende.”

Corey, senza apparente motivo, inizia a ridacchiare, mentre Mason inarca un sopracciglio.

“Ci hai provato?”

“Sì, proprio adesso. Gliel’ho chiesto e lui se n’è andato tutto offeso.”

Il sopracciglio di Mason si inarca ulteriormente, il che è piuttosto impressionante, considerando quanto già fosse vicino all’attaccatura dei capelli.

“Liam, gli hai detto che è per com’è fatto che è sempre da solo per pranzo. Dimmi che quello non era il tuo modo di invitarlo a sedersi con noi.”

Detto da Mason suona  _così_ stupido, ma Liam la sa più lunga di così: se c’è una cosa che ha imparato negli anni, è che il suo migliore amico riesce a far sembrare tutta la sua vita incredibilmente stupida, tutto per quelle cose che fa con le sopracciglia mentre parla.

“Certo che lo era, che altro avrebbe dovuto essere? Quel ragazzo è proprio stupido, non capisce mai nulla. Lo sai che non sa nemmeno giocare a Lacrosse?”

Corey inizia a ridere più forte, probabilmente perché l’idea di una chimera dai riflessi ultra sviluppati che non sa nemmeno giocare a Lacrosse è assurda anche per lui, mentre il sopracciglio di Mason esce definitivamente dai confini della sua testa.

 

 

 

Theo non è abituato a sentirsi rivolgere la parola in mensa e per poco non gli escono gli artigli della sorpresa quando Mason si siede al suo tavolo vuoto, proprio di fronte a lui.

 “Liam vorrebbe che ti dicessi che prima si è espresso male e che quello che intendeva è che gli farebbe piacere se ti sedessi con noi.”

 

 

 

Nel chiasso della mensa, Liam non riesce a isolare le voci di Mason e Theo, ma quando il suo amico torna al tavolo, il fatto che l’altro non sia con lui è già un po’ uno spoiler di com’è andata.

“Beh, che ha detto?”

“Ha detto di dirti che anche lui si è espresso male” annuncia Mason, riprendendo il suo posto con un sospiro. “E che quello che davvero intendeva dire è...” Liam guarda Mason in attesa, cercando di rendere anche il proprio sopracciglio espressivo come quello dell’amico. “...a questo punto vorrebbe che ti dessi un pugno sul naso.”

Una parte di Liam è ora indignata e sente il bisogno di alzarsi e andare a restituire subito il pugno a Theo, un’altra parte sente invece il bisogno di ridacchiare divertita, e così Liam se ne resta zitto con un’espressione idiota in viso.

“Avevi ragione comunque, è per questo che è sempre solo a pranzo” continua Mason.

Liam ha pensato di avere ragione fino a quel momento, una ragione così ovvia da non dover nemmeno essere annunciata ad alta voce, ma ora che Mason lo ha detto, Liam sente l’istintiva voglia di contraddirlo: no che non ha ragione.   

“Beh, quindi ha detto che non viene?”

“Ti vuole rompere il naso, Liam.”

Mason lo dice come se fosse chissà quale grande novità e Liam lo guarda impaziente.

“Sì, mi vuole sempre rompere il naso, anche io voglio rompere il suo, non è un motivo per non sederci insieme a pranzo.”

“A me sembra un ottimo motivo.”

Liam sta per rispondere, ma è Corey a precederlo, che lancia un’occhiata eloquente al suo ragazzo.

“ _Chiaramente_  non lo è.”

 

 

 

“Liam vorrebbe davvero che ti sedessi con noi per pranzo.”

A far prendere un accidenti a Theo è Corey questa volta.

“Quello che Liam vorrebbe o non vorrebbe non configura in alcun modo nella lista di cose che mi interessano.”

“Okay, glielo dico.”

 

 

 

“Ha detto che viene se glielo chiedi tu.”

Liam è davvero indignato ora.

 

 

 

“Chi ti credi di essere, Raeken, la regina d’Inghilterra? Dobbiamo mandarti un invito scritto per farti spostare il culo di due metri?”

Theo non fa nemmeno in tempo ad alzare gli occhi dal suo pranzo che quello gli sparisce dalle mani, mentre Liam sgombera il tavolo in una frazione di secondo, caricandosi tutto tra le braccia.

“Ehy, aspet-”  
“Non sei la regina d’Inghilterra.” Taglia corto Liam, caricandosi in spalla anche il suo zaino e Theo non trova nulla da ribattere: non è mai stato la regina d’Inghilterra e così si limita ad alzarsi e seguire l’altro.

 

 

 

Nessuno parla mentre Liam svuota gradualmente le braccia sul tavolo, disponendo ordinatamente tutti gli averi di Theo ed infine Theo stesso, spingendolo con uno strattone deciso sulla panca accanto a lui. Mason e Corey osservano la scena senza dire nulla e quando anche Liam si siede il silenzio assume subito una nota imbarazzata nella testa di Theo. Non che sia mai stato tipo da imbarazzarsi Theo: bello, affascinante e dalla lingua svelta, un insieme di perfezione e sicurezza di sé di cui è sempre andato fiero, ma c’è qualcosa nello startene seduto con non una, non due, ma tre persone che hai cercato di uccidere, senza essere costretti dalle circostanze e senza essere impegnati in questioni di vita o di morte, che riesce a mettere a disagio persino lui.

Non c’è ostilità nei visi di Corey e Mason, ma riesce a leggervi quello stesso disagio, la stessa indecisione nell’iniziare a parlare del più e del meno come se nulla fosse, fino a quando Liam non riprende in mano il suo panino lasciato a metà e procede a sfondare il ghiaccio con drammatica naturalezza.

“Quindi, ieri Theo ha pianto perché a Bake off hanno eliminato il suo concorrente preferito.”

 

 

 

 


	9. In trappola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam è in ritardo agli allenamenti di Lacrosse. (E' colpa di Theo.)

 

Durante la settimana, il fatto che Theo usi la felpa di Lacrosse di Liam come pigiama non si rivela mai un problema: entrambi si alzano alla stessa ora per andare a scuola e Liam si limita a raccattare la sua felpa dal bagno o dalla scrivania o dovunque Theo gliela lasci, ancora calda di letto e impregnata del suo odore. La domenica mattina invece, come tutte le persone privilegiate e libere dalle grinfie malefiche del Coach, Theo dorme fino a tardi e Liam deve sfoggiare tutte le sua abilità da ninja per sfilargliela silenziosamente nel sonno, ficcarsela in borsa e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Non è nulla di troppo impegnativo, Theo ha il sonno pesante e di solito quando Liam esce dalla stanza buia sente sempre il battito regolare e il respiro rilassato di chi sta ancora dormendo profondamente, ma non quella domenica.

Quella domenica Theo, quando Liam gli solleva una mano nel tentativo di sfilargli la prima manica, si libera dalla presa con un gesto secco, riaffondando le dita nel cuscino accanto alla sua testa, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Liam lo fissa spiazzato per qualche secondo, perché di solito l’altro si lascia spostare a peso morto e senza dare segni di vita, poi gli solleva di nuovo il polso e gli porta una mano alla cerniera, iniziando ad abbassare la zip. Il petto nudo dell’altro inizia a fare capolino mentre i due lembi della felpa si separano gradualmente e Liam è così impegnato nell’operazione che quando il braccio di Theo ha un altro scatto che lo riporta sul cuscino, Liam, completamente preso alla sprovvista, viene trascinato giù con lui.  

La stanza è immersa nella penombra e Liam fissa attentamente il ragazzo al suo fianco, sospettoso. Se è sveglio e lo ha fatto apposta, ci sarà del sangue da pagare.

Non sembra che Theo lo abbia fatto volontariamente tuttavia: i capelli che gli ricadono scompostamente sulla fronte lasciano intravedere le palpebre abbassate e rilassate, che insieme al battito regolare del suo cuore suggeriscono che il ragazzo stia effettivamente dormendo. Liam non lo punirà per questo, decide, anche se potrebbe e nessuno avrebbe da biasimarlo, che è domenica mattina e lui è appena stato trascinato di nuovo in un letto caldo dopo essersi alzato con tanta fatica dal suo. Ma, di nuovo, non punirà Theo per aver finalmente imparato a dormire come le persone normali, arrivando persino a perfezionare l’arte del sonno pesante, che è comunque un gradito miglioramento rispetto alle prime notti in cui non faceva che dibattersi nel sonno in preda all’agonia.

Liam ha però ancora bisogno della sua felpa per gli allenamenti e così prova un altro approccio, restando steso ma girandosi su un fianco, una mano sulla spalla dell’altro e una alla cerniera. Questa volta riesce a slacciare completamente la felpa ed è lì che inizia la parte difficile.

È anche lì che Liam perde completamente la dignità, ma fortunatamente è buio e l’unica altra persona nella stanza sta dormendo, quindi va bene, perché non è come perderla davvero se nessuno può testimoniarlo.

La colpa di tutto è di Theo naturalmente, che continua a rigirarsi emettendo mugugni infastiditi ogni qualvolta Liam riesca a fare un passo avanti verso il riappropriamento della sua felpa. Il momento più disdicevole è quello in cui, schiacciato Theo a pancia in giù contro il materasso, si trova a salirgli sopra a cavalcioni, da dietro, ma è anche il momento più glorioso, perché è quello in cui finalmente riesce a liberargli entrambe le braccia e stringere la sua felpa tra le mani.

Liam si lascia ricadere sul letto sfinito per appena un secondo, giusto il tempo di sospirare e godersi la vittoria nella tranquillità della sua camera prima di passare le successive due ore al freddo e al gelo a farsi gridare addosso dal coach, ed è esattamente lì che sbaglia: mai abbassare la guardia di fianco a Theo Raeken, nemmeno quando sta dormendo,  _soprattutto_  quando sta dormendo.

La sua felpa è ancora al sicuro, stretta nella mano sinistra di Liam e abbandonata sul bordo del letto, ma ora è Liam ad essere in trappola: si era girato su un fianco dando le spalle a Theo, pronto per alzarsi, quando è successo.

Liam è troppo distratto dal proprio battito che corre all’impazzata per preoccuparsi di controllare quello di Theo, ma è chiaro che sta ancora dormendo o questo non sarebbe mai successo, fatto sta che dormire non è una scusa per quello che ha appena fatto. Mentire a tutti per mesi, seminare zizzania nel branco al punto da portarlo allo sfacelo, accoltellarli alle spalle e convincere Liam ad assassinare il suo Alpha e poi farlo lui stesso, va bene, d’accordo, tutto perdonabile, ma  _questo?_ Theo ha definitivamente passato il segno.

Liam stava solo cercando di aiutarlo, permettendogli di usare la sua felpa per dormire, ed è così che lo ringrazia Theo: aggredendolo alle spalle, passandogli con forza un braccio attorno al collo, nemmeno Liam fosse un dannato orsacchiotto di pezza, e stringendoselo addosso.

Liam riesce a sentire il respiro dell’altro dietro l’orecchio, sul suo collo, e il suo petto caldo e nudo schiacciato contro la sua schiena. Che non stia indossando una maglia è ancora più inaccettabile e Liam è particolarmente frustrato dal non poterlo incolpare anche di quello, essendo che è proprio lui quello che lo ha spogliato. Quando Liam è ormai convinto che non possa andare peggio di così, il corpo dell’altro gli si fa ancora più vicino e Liam sente la stoffa morbida dei pantaloni del pigiama accarezzargli il polpaccio nudo, mentre Theo appoggia una gamba sulla sua.

Gli artigli della mano destra di Liam si conficcano nel materasso e lui spalanca gli occhi spaventato, ritirandoli di colpo.

Liam ha perso il controllo dei suoi artigli pare e se ne preoccuperebbe, se non fosse che ha già perso il controllo della sua vita –perché è domenica mattina e lui è a letto con Theo Raeken mezzo nudo e spiaccicato sulla sua schiena, chiaramente una situazione in cui nessuno con le redini della propria vita in mano si troverebbe mai.

È necessario un piano al più presto e così Liam inizia a pensare.   
La soluzione più veloce, nonché più invitante, sembra essere divincolarsi con forza, colpire con ancora più forza Theo sul naso, afferrare la sua borsa, la sua felpa e la sua dignità e correre ad allenarsi. Il difetto di questa soluzione, è che Theo si sveglierebbe con Liam nel suo letto e per qualche motivo Liam non lo trova accettabile.

Liam continua a pensare per diverso tempo, stretto a Theo, mentre il Coach e i suoi compagni di squadra si spazientiscono e infine perdono le speranze per il suo sempre più ingente ritardo. Quando Liam trova infine la soluzione, cinquanta minuti e tredici chiamate perse dopo, gli allenamenti sono già quasi a metà e nessuno si aspetta più di vederlo comparire trafelato e senza la sua felpa da Capitano, che è invece quello che accade.

 

 

Theo lo sta  _abbracciando_  ed è quando Liam smette di negarlo e prende in considerazione questo fattore che trova la soluzione; a quanto pare Theo riesce a dormire sonni tranquilli solo grazie all’odore di Liam, è per questo che ha insistito per avere la sua felpa, e Liam ha deciso di accettarlo come dato di fatto e senza interrogarcisi troppo: Theo si tranquillizza e dorme sonni privi di incubi solo con l’odore di Liam sotto il naso, d’accordo, nulla di strano, sono cose che succedono tra ex nemici, Liam immagina. I misteri della chimica e altre cose buffe.

Theo sta dormendo e lo sta stringendo forte, il suo naso proprio contro il suo collo, e tutto questo è accaduto, ora se ne rende conto, perché Liam gli ha tolto la felpa nel sonno: Theo deve averlo scambiato per essa e ha cercato istintivamente di riappropriarsene, quindi tutto quello che deve fare Liam è ridargliela e l’altro lo lascerà andare.

Theo non lo lascia andare naturalmente, perché quando mai i piani di Liam funzionano.

Gliela infila letteralmente sotto il naso, incastrandola tra il suo collo e la faccia dell’altro e rischiando di soffocarlo a un certo punto, ma ogni volta che prova a sfilarsi dal suo abbraccio Theo mugugna infastidito e lo tira a sé con ancora più forza e la verità è che Liam non ha idea del perché ancora non gli abbia semplicemente conficcato le zanne nel braccio per poi alzarsi, come farebbe qualunque persona normale a questo punto.

Se ne sta steso lì invece, scomodo e in ritardo, a fingere di essere una felpa e non un lupo mannaro e tutto per non svegliare quell’idiota di Theo Raeken. 

 

 

 

Liam non dirà mai a Theo perché quella domenica mattina ha fatto tardi agli allenamenti di Lacrosse. Ma non è come se Theo non lo sapesse già: lui, d’altro canto, non dirà mai a Liam che era sveglio.

 

 


	10. Cappuccetto Rosso e il Lupo Cattivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se fosse stato per Liam, sarebbe rimasto a casa a guardare la nuova puntata di The Walking Dead quella notte.

 

Inizia tra i corpi sudati e l’odore di fumo in un appartamento all’ultimo piano che il giorno dopo riceverà lamentele per la musica a palla e finisce all’alba tra le labbra bagnate e lo scroscio dolce dell’acqua nel sotterraneo di una casa addormentata.  _E pensare che Liam non voleva neppure fare nulla quell’Halloween._  

 

 

 

Mason insiste in maniera opprimente da quella mattina e la parte peggiore è che non è nemmeno perché muore dalla voglia di andare alla festa in maschera di tale Emma Stewart, Liam lo sa perfettamente, è solo per vedere  _lui_  conciato in quel modo.

“Ti scongiuro, Liam, non ti chiederò mai più un favore per il resto della vita, hai la mia parola, ma  _devi_ farlo.” Liam, proprio come la prima volta che Mason glielo ha chiesto e, soprattutto,  _mostrato,_  non sente di doverlo fare, affatto. “Se ci tieni alla nostra amicizia, se ho mai contato qualcosa per te, indossalo questa sera alla festa.”

Liam non è una persona irragionevole o egoista, davvero: ha già accettato diverse ore prima di venire incontro ai bisogni del suo amico Mason con un compromesso del tutto conveniente.

“Te l’ho già detto Mason: o mi metto quella cosa e passiamo un tranquillo Halloween in solitudine chiusi in casa, io, te e Corey, o  _non_ mi metto quella cosa e andiamo alla festa in maschera. A te la scelta.”

Liam è così incredibilmente ragionevole e disponibile, a differenza di Mason.

È da quella mattina che insiste ed è quasi ora di cena, il che vuol dire che è da tanto. Liam non ricorda neppure di avere invitato lui e Corey a cena da lui, è semplicemente successo con naturalezza, un attimo prima gli stavano rompendo l’anima a scuola e l’attimo dopo gliela stavano rompendo a casa sua, sempre con quel  _coso_  tra le mani. È solo quando Liam esce dal bagno e la mantellina rossa gli vola addosso all’improvviso, lanciatagli da un invisibile Corey, che cede, con un grido esasperato molto simile a un ruggito.

“ _D’accordo_! Mi vestirò da fottuto Cappuccetto Rosso e andremo a quella dannata festa, contenti?”

Corey e Mason hanno due sorrisi entusiasti in viso, ma non sono loro a rispondere e Liam si pente immediatamente di essere nato.

_“Da morire.”_

Theo, giacchetto di pelle e chiavi della macchina in mano, evidentemente appena rientrato, lo fissa con un ghigno sornione dall’altra parte del corridoio.

Liam non ha mai odiato tanto Halloween quanto lo odia ora.

 

 

 

“Non si è mai vista una Cappuccetto Rosso con gli anfibi, Liam.”

Mason ha una bella faccia tosta a lamentarsi o a rivolgergli ancora la parola, dopo quello che gli ha fatto.

“Se tiri fuori ancora quelle ballerine giuro che te le ficco in bocca.”

Liam indossa una  _gonna_  e una mantellina rossa e l’unico motivo per cui ha accettato tutto questo è che pensava che sarebbe stata una cosa di gruppo, che lui, Mason e Corey si sarebbero presentati alla festa nello stesso spirito scherzoso, come una comitiva del ridicolo, e invece quei due traditori si sono presentati a casa sua, a solo un’ora dalla festa, con dei dignitosissimi costumi da vampiri sexy, perché è questo che succede a fidarsi dei propri amici, tu finisci a rappresentare il concetto di grottesco e loro quello di attrazione magnetica, certo. Non importa quanto stonino sotto quella gonna scozzese, Liam morirà prima di lasciarsi strappare dai piedi i suoi stivalacci neri e infangati.    
“Okay, va bene, niente ballerine” Mason alza le mani con fare difensivo, prima di estrarre il telefono.“Ora sorridi, Hayden vuole vederti.”

“Mi vedrà alla festa, come tutti” borbotta Liam vagamente depresso, prima di essere accecato dal flash.  

Quando Hayden, dopo qualche settimana di silenzio post rottura definitiva, lo ha approcciato a scuola per proporgli di restare amici, Liam ha accettato esitante, convinto che sarebbe comunque stato imbarazzante, ma la verità è che è stato molto più naturale del previsto. Quando Hayden gli ha presentato il suo nuovo ragazzo, Liam non ha nemmeno sentito l’impulso di rompergli la mascella.

 

 

 

Theo cerca di non stare troppo nei paraggi quando Mason e Corey sono a casa: anche se passano ormai ogni pausa pranzo insieme e ogni tanto lo coinvolgono nelle loro uscite pomeridiane, Theo non ha ancora ben chiaro il suo ruolo all’interno del gruppo, o se pure ne abbia uno, e così non forza mai la sua presenza se non esplicitamente richiesta. Questa sera però non può fare a meno di salire in camera ogni due secondi, perché Mason e Corey stanno vestendo Liam da Cappuccetto Rosso e Theo se ne frega di rispettare i delicati equilibri della sua  _non esattamente amicizia_ con gli altri pur di affacciarsi e ridere di gusto.

La terza volta in cui fa capolino in camera, è quella in cui il travestimento di Liam è completato.

È anche quella in cui sente Liam dire che Hayden lo vedrà alla festa ed è l’unica in cui si dimentica di ridere, nonostante Liam sia persino più ridicolo di prima.  _Non sapeva che si sentissero di nuovo._

 “Ehy, Theo, tu che fai, vieni?” Mason si volta all’improvviso verso di lui, un’occhiata interrogativa. “È una festa in maschera di una del terzo anno, ma ha invitato praticamente tutta la scuola.”

È questo che intende Theo quando parla di ruolo non definito all’interno del gruppo: non si tratta di escluderlo direttamente o non invitarlo proprio, ma un invito mezz’ora prima che inizi la festa non è esattamente considerarlo  _parte_ del gruppo. È anche il tono distratto di Mason, lo sguardo che già vola al telefono noncurante, come se non gli importasse poi tanto la risposta.

Liam non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso invece, in attesa, e Theo lo osserva spiazzato.

“Sì, perché no” dice alzando le spalle. L’angolo della bocca di Liam si solleva impercettibilmente verso l’alto e Theo lo fissa per qualche secondo, prima di pensare che saranno  _Mason e Corey_ , e  _Liam ed Hayden_ ,  e non Liam e Theo, e aggiungere: “Verrò con Sarah.”

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      ***

_“_ Oh mio dio,  _amo_ ”.

Emma, la proprietaria di casa,  _ama_ totalmente il travestimento di Liam e non è la sola: tutti lo indicano e ridono o si avvicinano per dargli il cinque e farsi foto con lui, anche se sono in quattro al massimo a poter capire la vera ironia dietro un lupo travestito da Cappuccetto Rosso.   

Emma  _ama_ il travestimento di Liam e gli è stata attaccata quasi tutta la sera, ma quando ha dovuto premiare il travestimento migliore, non ha comunque scelto Liam, il che lo ha indisposto incredibilmente. Non che gli importasse un accidenti di un concorso che non sapeva nemmeno esistere, ma quando il vincitore è salito sul palco –un tavolino sbilenco- per accettare il premio, una bottiglia di tequila, con quel suo sorriso con le zanne e gli occhi lucenti, di un blu innaturale, ecco, quello sì che ha infastidito Liam.

Facile vincere quando il tuo travestimento non è  _nemmeno_  un travestimento.

Tutti hanno riso e si sono fatti foto con Liam, ma tutti hanno fatto i complimenti a Theo per il suo travestimento da lupo mannaro: hanno voluto toccargli le orecchie a punta e il pelo sulle guance, gli artigli – _ritraibili addirittura!-_  e le zanne e ‘ _chi ti ha truccato così bene?’ ‘Dove hai preso le lenti a contatto?’_  e Theo si sta palesemente godendo ogni secondo di quella serata e ogni grammo d’attenzione.

Liam sente quella sensazione famigliare agitarglisi nel petto, l’irritazione immotivata che chiede a gran voce di riversarsi all’esterno. In diversi hanno preteso una foto con il Lupo Cattivo e Cappuccetto rosso e per quanto il viso di Theo fosse trasfigurato in modo sovrannaturale per somigliare più a quello di una bestia che a un volto umano, è lo sguardo di Liam che fa più paura in quelle foto.

La cosa più ridicola di tutta la faccenda è che la bottiglia se la stanno scolando Sarah e le sue amiche, essendo che Theo per ovvi motivi non l’ha voluta, e non è che la voglia Liam, anche lui non potrebbe farsene nulla per tutta la storia dell’organismo da lupo che smaltisce immediatamente gli effetti dell’alcool, ma che il premio per il travestimento migliore se lo scoli una tipa vestita da infermiera sexy è  _sbagliato._

È sbagliato nei confronti di quel tipo vestito da zucca là nell’angolo, che probabilmente ci ha messo impegno e ha passato notti intere a perfezionare il suo costume e invece tutto quello che ne ha guadagnato è essere morso in continuazione dalla gente ubriaca e priva di rispetto per i suoi sforzi, mentre quella  _Sarah_ , solo perché è lì con Theo, si...

“Ehy, posso fare una foto con voi?”

Il ragazzino ha già la macchina fotografica in mano e un condiscendente Theo alle spalle e Liam sente le zanne allungarglisi senza averlo deciso e un ringhio cupo uscirgli dalla gola.

Theo spalanca gli occhi e così il ragazzino, ma invece di gridare spaventato si apre in un sorriso ammirato.

“Non ci credo, ti sei vestito  _da lupo travestito da cappuccetto rosso!_  Come hai fatto a...”

Il ragazzino continua a blaterare e una parte di Liam sa che è il momento di concentrarsi e cercare di far rientrare le zanne, ma la verità è che non gli importa, il cuore gli batte all’impazzata e tutto quello che riesce a vedere è Sarah che passa la bottiglia alle sue amiche e si guarda intorno alla ricerca di Theo, nel suo stupido e banale costume da...

Liam aveva registrato solo distrattamente la presa ferrea sul suo polso, ma quando una porta relega di colpo all’esterno il rumore assordante della musica, è consapevole che Theo lo ha appena trascinato di peso in bagno.

“Che diavolo fai?” Theo parla a bassa voce, come se qualcuno li potesse sentire in quel casino.

“ _Tu_ che diavolo fai!” sbotta Liam spintonando con forza l’altro sul petto, facendolo arretrare di qualche passo. Lo sa cosa sta succedendo, sa che il problema è solo suo e della sua incapacità di controllare gli scoppi immotivati di rabbia, non delle persone attorno a lui, ma in quel momento non gli importa: Theo è la persona  _perfetta_ da incolpare. “E ora spostati dalla porta e fammi uscire!”.

Theo inarca un sopracciglio, così calmo in confronto a Liam.

“Dopo che avrai ritirato le zanne, Liam.”

Oh, ma certo, Liam non può uscire dal bagno con le zanne in vista mentre Theo se ne può andare in giro completamente trasformato come se nulla fosse.

“E che mi dici delle tue zanne, mh? O dei tuoi occhi? O della tua intera  _faccia?_ ”

“Io non sono vestito da Cappuccetto Rosso, Liam. Non è  _sospetto._ ”

Continua a ripetere il suo nome e Liam sa perché: Theo si calma sniffando il suo odore sulla felpa di Lacrosse, mentre Liam si calma sentendo Theo ripetere il suo nome.

Non che Liam sia  _calmo_ ora, ma sente pian piano svanire il bisogno di ruggire. È ancora irritato, ma è un’irritazione più umana e che ha sempre meno a che fare con il lupo.

“Sì, beh, è comunque pericoloso” sbuffa sentendo lentamente rientrare le zanne. “Non puoi rischiare di farci scoprire perché non hai voglia di trovarti un travestimento vero.”

Vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa anche sulla banalità del costume di Sarah, che in qualche modo c’entra nel discorso, ma non riesce a trovare un modo di dirlo ad alta voce che abbia anche un senso. Non vi trova un senso neppure dentro la sua testa, a dirla tutta.

“E quegli idioti ti hanno pure fatto vincere” aggiunge con uno sbuffo scocciato, lanciandogli un’occhiata di sbieco: indossa una semplice canotta nera che lascia scoperte le spalle muscolose e dei jeans scuri e strappati, alla faccia della cura dei dettagli. Se non fosse un vero lupo mannaro, non lo sembrerebbe affatto.   

“È per questo che sei così arrabbiato?” Theo gli lancia un’occhiata gongolante, le labbra piegate in un sorrisetto sornione. “Perché il mio travestimento ha più successo del tuo?”

Quello che davvero, più di ogni altra cosa, calma Liam è il modo in cui il naso di Theo si rompe sotto le sue nocche, togliendogli ogni volta quei sorrisetti furbi dalla faccia.

“Ho ancora problemi a controllare la rabbia, comunque” aggiunge noncurante mentre scavalca il corpo di Theo ed esce dal bagno.

“Buono a sapersi.” Lo sente rispondere, poi la porta si chiude alle sue spalle ed è di nuovo musica assordante nelle orecchie e corpi accaldati che gli sbattono addosso.

Liam non sa davvero cosa ci trovino le persone in Halloween.

 

 

 

“Theo, eccoti!”

Le mani di Sarah sono di nuovo sulle sue spalle in una frazione di secondo e Theo non può biasimarla: ha delle belle spalle, il tipo che fanno girare la testa a una ragazza, come del resto ha un bel tutto, ne è sempre stato perfettamente consapevole. Se c’è una cosa che Theo non sopporta nelle persone è la falsa modestia, perché non c’è motivo di fingere di non essere un dio greco quando lo sei.

Sarah non è male a sua volta, una bellezza ordinaria e vagamente banale.

Quando gli ha lasciato il suo numero, quel giorno al parco, Theo non pensava l’avrebbe richiamata: è oggettivamente perfetta e forse  è questo il problema. Theo ha inseguito il sogno della perfezione così a lungo, anni e anni, si è fatto letteralmente impiantare il cuore di sua sorella pur di diventare il male perfetto che i Dread Doctors sognavano, e tutto quello che lo attira ora, che lo attira davvero, a un livello istintivo e viscerale, è quanto di più lontano ci sia dalla perfezione. È l’inusuale, è il dettaglio fuori posto, sono gli stivali infangati sotto la gonna di Cappuccetto Rosso.

Theo sa controllare perfettamente le proprie emozioni, sa plasmarle e rimodellarle come più gli conviene, in particolare sa fingerle e nasconderle e questo lo ha sempre messo un passo avanti a tutti, è questo che gli ha reso facile come bere un bicchier d’acqua manipolare a suo piacimento un branco di teenagers preda degli istinti e delle passioni più irrazionali.

C’è qualcosa di ironico nel fatto che a spiazzarlo e lasciarlo completamente senza difese ora sia proprio il più incapace tra tutti a controllarsi, il ragazzino che si fa guidare dallo stomaco e dagli scatti d’ira immotivati, che gli ringhia che lo userà come esca e poi gli salva la vita dieci minuti dopo, il tutto credendoci sempre e comunque.

Gli opposti si attraggono, dice il detto, ma la verità è che non c’è nulla di lucido nel modo in cui Theo ha telefonato a Sarah subito dopo aver saputo che Hayden sarebbe stata alla festa, e forse sotto sotto lui e Liam non sono poi così diversi. Solo perché sa controllare perfettamente le zanne e il colore dei propri occhi, non significa che Theo non abbia completamente perso il controllo. Non significa che non lo abbia perso  _da settimane._

La lingua calda di Sarah spinge contro la sua in modo quasi animale, complice la tequila, e quello è  _ancora_ Theo, nonostante tutto, e così non importa se ad occhio esterno non c’è controllo o lucidità, solo le braccia forti di lui premute contro la schiena di lei, impazienti e possessive, e quelle bianche di lei strette attorno al suo collo, due bocche che si cercano senza tregua, una passione innegabile e scottante. Non importa perché quello è Theo e fingere è sempre stato il suo talento maggiore, e non si tratta nemmeno di fingere, perché quella passione è lì, forte e brucia e non lo lascia mai, da settimane, e può sembrare che non sia in controllo, totalmente dimentico degli occhi altrui su di sé, ma le zanne le ha ritirate da diversi minuti con estrema lucidità e quando smette di fingere e apre gli occhi, all’improvviso, senza staccarsi da Sarah, sa esattamente dove guardare e sa esattamente lo sguardo di chi incontrerà.

Liam spalanca appena gli occhi, spiazzato, e per un attimo è chiaro cosa gli sta passando per la testa, Theo lo ha appena colto in flagrante a fissarlo darsi da fare con una ragazza, ma prima che possa anche solo provare a distogliere lo sguardo imbarazzato, Theo porta entrambe le mani al viso di Sarah e la bacia di nuovo, irruente, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Liam, che a qualche metro di distanza non capisce più una parola di cosa stava dicendo Emma.

Non è propriamente una sfida, ma Liam la raccoglie comunque e dopo un attimo di esitazione le labbra di Emma sono contro le sue e gli occhi ancora su Theo, perché lui, d’altro canto, non è mai stato bravo a controllarsi. 

 

 

 

 

“Corey.”

“Sì?”

“Vedi anche tu quello che vedo io?”

“Liam e Theo che limonano con due ragazze mentre non si staccano gli occhi di dosso?”

“Esattamente.”

“Sì, li vedo anch’io.”

“Sento che dovrei essere più stupito di così.”

 

 

 

                                                                                                                       ***

È stato strano, d’accordo. La festa prosegue e una parte del cervello di Liam è per tutto il tempo impegnata a constatare come sia stato effettivamente  _strano_. Non il bacio in sé, insomma, Liam è single ed Emma è carina e  _ama_ totalmente il suo travestimento, quindi perché mai non avrebbe dovuto baciarla,  _\- a parte per il fatto che non gli ha dato il premio come miglior costume, certo_  - eccetto che non gli è venuto in mente di baciarla fino a quando Theo non ha iniziato a fissarlo insistentemente mentre si slinguazzava in modo osceno con quella Sarah, non gli è venuto in mente proprio fino a quel momento, quando Theo ha aperto gli occhi e glieli ha piazzati addosso, è stato solo allora che Liam si è ritrovato a limonare con Emma senza mai averlo deciso. 

E ha continuato a guardare Theo anche dopo, mentre aveva le labbra morbide di Emma sulle sue e anche Theo ha continuato a guardarlo e sono andati avanti così per un tempo indefinito, come ipnotizzati, ed è indubbiamente la cosa più strana che Liam abbia fatto in tutta la sua vita, più ancora che diventare licantropo, quindi Liam non vede proprio perché dovrebbe pensarci: solo le persone stupide si mettono a pensare alle cose che non possono spiegare e Liam è tutto meno che stupido.

Emma e Sarah sono amiche, naturalmente, perché questo è il senso dell’umorismo di chiunque tenga le retini della vita di Liam, e così quando la casa si svuota e tutti se ne vanno da Billy, che sta tenendo un’altra festa a due isolati di distanza, restano lui ed Emma e Sarah e Theo ad aiutare a pulire la casa.

Ci sono tante cose che Liam non capisce di questa situazione.

Innanzitutto, chi è questo Billy e perché ora Emma e Sarah vogliono andare alla sua festa, o perché  _tutti_ ci siano andati improvvisamente, quando erano  _già_ a una festa. Non sarebbe stato più veloce e logico far venire questo Billy alla festa di Emma, invece che spostare la festa di Emma da Billy? Liam si sente improvvisamente molto vecchio di fronte a tutto questo.

In secondo luogo, Liam pensava di essere rimasto lì per mettere in ordine la casa, avendo contratto questo obbligo morale nel momento in cui ha baciato la proprietaria, ma quello che stanno facendo è stare seduti sul divano a chiacchierare del più e del meno, mentre la distesa di bicchieri vuoti e accartocciati in terra resta intoccata.

Sono più che altro Emma, Sarah e Liam, che non riesce mai a stare zitto, neppure quando non ha nulla da dire, a chiacchierare in realtà, mentre Theo è insolitamente silenzioso. È strano vederlo così, seduto tranquillamente a sorseggiare un drink, pacato, ma con le zanne fuori, gli occhi luminosi e il viso inferocito dai tratti del lupo. Non è bizzarro per Sarah o Emma sicuramente, che pensano sia solo trucco, nemmeno Theo fosse una sorta di fenomenale make up artist, ma per Liam che ha sempre visto quei lineamenti durante situazioni di pericolo, nel mezzo di combattimenti e scontri tra esseri sovrannaturali, è incredibilmente fuori posto. È anche un po’ invidioso, anche se non lo ammette neppure a se stesso: chissà come ci si sente ad avere il perfetto controllo sulla propria trasformazione, al punto da essere in grado di restare trasformato così a lungo in una situazione di piena calma e senza rischio alcuno.

Liam al suo posto avrebbe staccato per sbaglio la lingua a Sarah già qualche ora prima.

Ma poi non è come se Liam non rischiasse di staccare la lingua a Sarah già così.

 

 

 

 

Theo si è stancato di stare a sentire le chiacchiere di Sarah ed Emma già mezz’ora prima, ma è quando stanno per uscire di casa per andare alla festa di un certo Billy che decide di mandare l’autocontrollo al diavolo e agire come un qualunque teenager in preda agli ormoni.

Sarah ed Emma hanno fatto un salto in bagno, rigorosamente in coppia, e lui e Liam si stanno preparando per uscire, che nel caso di Theo significa infilarsi il giacchetto di pelle, mentre in quello di Liam tirarsi su il cappuccio rosso a quanto pare. È in quel momento che Theo cede, vedendo Liam tirarsi su il cappuccio della mantellina e stringerselo al collo come per non prendere freddo, con completa nonchalance e chiaramente senza la minima idea di quanto quel gesto risulti ridicolo ad occhio esterno. È semplicemente troppo, e così Theo fa quello che fa sempre il Lupo Cattivo e rapisce Cappuccetto Rosso.

 

 

 

   
                                                                                                                      **

 

 

Liam non sa bene cosa sia successo, un attimo prima stava aspettando che Sarah ed Emma uscissero dal bagno per andare a incontrare finalmente questo Billy, e l’attimo dopo Theo lo stava trascinando giù per le scale senza spiegazione alcuna. Quello che Liam sa è che sono su una bici ora, Theo davanti a pedalare e Liam scomodamente in bilico sulla parte dietro del sellino, aggrappato alla vita dell’altro e con la gonna che svolazza forte frustandogli le cosce. Liam non ci voleva nemmeno venire alla festa di Halloween ed ora sono le quattro del mattino e all’ultimo piano di un palazzo ci sono due ragazze che lo insultano mentre lui sfreccia nella notte su una bici rubata: Theo l’ha staccata dalla staccionata del cortile senza difficoltà, spezzando la catena come fosse un filo d’erba, e in tutto questo Liam avrebbe potuto fermarlo infinite volte e invece è stato suo complice.

Ha protestato, certo, gli ha chiesto più volte cosa diavolo stesse facendo, gli ha detto di fermarsi e di aspettare, ma non ha mai usato la sua forza da lupo per liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro, nessuno lo ha costretto a salire sulla bici, nessuno gli sta impedendo di saltare giù adesso e tornare da Emma oppure a casa, nessuno a parte Theo.

Non che stia propriamente  _facendo_ qualcosa per trattenerlo, ha entrambe le mani sul manubrio ora e di nuovo,  _non_  ha caricato Liam di peso sulla bici, non ha usato particolare forza nel trascinarlo fuori casa di Emma sotto il cielo notturno, si è solo messo a ridere e tanto è bastato.

Ha ritratto le zanne e il suo viso è tornato quello del ragazzo e non del lupo, quel viso dieci volte più bello e dieci volte più pericoloso. Lo stesso viso che li ha ingannati tutti mesi prima e Liam si lascia trascinare giù per le scale senza un briciolo di vera resistenza, perché Theo ride come un bambino e improvvisamente Liam sente che potrebbe convincerlo a rivoltarsi contro il suo Alpha un’altra volta, con la differenza che ora avrebbe successo fino in fondo, perché Theo lo incita a correre e continua a ridere e la sua risata è tutto quello che rimane nella testa di Liam.

La bici sfreccia veloce per le strade vuote e le loro grida e le risate incontrollabili, un po’ brille senza che nessuno di loro abbia bevuto, infrangono il silenzio della città addormentata e Liam si stringe più forte a Theo per non scivolare dalla bici e Halloween è sempre stata la sua festa preferita.

 

 

                                                                          

 

                                                                                                                    ***

 

Theo pensa di essere  _così_ furbo, come se Liam non lo sapesse perfettamente che si stanno calando da una finestrella nel giardino solo perché Theo non ha idea di chi sia quella piscina. Come se uno con degli  _amici di famiglia_ potesse mai ritrovarsi a dormire in macchina per settimane.

“Sono amici di famiglia e sono in vacanza” ripete Theo impassibile, sporgendosi per aiutare Liam a scendere dalla finestra, e non è neppure una vera bugia.

“Quale famiglia, la tua o quella che hai preso in ostaggio per  _fingersi_  la tua?”

Theo ghigna colpevole e si fa da parte, perché Liam lo ha fulminato con lo sguardo quando ha allungato una mano verso di lui. È un campione di Lacrosse e un fottuto lupo mannaro, solo perché è vestito da Cappuccetto Rosso non significa che abbia improvvisamente bisogno di aiuto per calarsi da una finestra.

Quello che Liam non ha calcolato è la  _gonna_ , e quando si spiaccica a terra atterrando di viso, la risata soffocata di Theo copre i suoi gemiti di dolore. Si tira su con fatica e con le lacrime agli occhi, il naso chiaramente rotto, e Theo è ancora piegato in due dalle risate proprio di fronte a lui, così vicino al bordo della piscina.

Le risate di Theo si trasformano in un’imprecazione appena un secondo prima di venire inghiottite in uno scroscio d’acqua ed ora è Liam a ridere trionfante. Ben gli sta.

Con calma inizia a slacciarsi la mantellina e scalcia via gli stivali e dell’altro ancora non c’è traccia. Liam sa esattamente cosa sta facendo e così riprende a spogliarsi con ancora più calma, sfilandosi la gonna e il mantello e continuando a dare le spalle alla piscina. Nonostante l’acqua, riesce comunque a sentire il battito dell’altro, molto più veloce del normale, perché Theo ha l’abilità di controllarlo e ce la sta proprio mettendo tutta, ma Liam lo lascerà affogare prima di cascarci, e alla fine Theo riemerge affannato e seccato.

“Stronzo” borbotta raggiungendo il bordo con due bracciate e issandosi fuori.

La maglietta zuppa gli si è appiccata completamente al petto e Liam resta a fissare le gocce scivolare sulle braccia muscolose dell’altro un po’ troppo a lungo, prima di chinarsi e colpire con uno scatto entrambe le braccia di Theo, all’altezza del gomito. La sua ridicola uscita da piscina da calendario crolla rovinosamente al suolo, mentre le mani di Theo scivolano e lui si ritrova a dare una panzata a terra, le gambe ancora in acqua e il mento sulle mattonelle bagnate di bordo piscina.

“Questo è per avermi rubato il premio come miglior costume barando” dice Liam, mentre Theo si rotola a terra come un pesce fuor d’acqua, una smorfia sofferente in viso e le mani al mento.  Dopodiché, rimasto in boxer, prende la rincorsa, supera con un salto il corpo mugugnante dell’altro e si tuffa a bomba in piscina. 

 

 

Theo è abbastanza sicuro di essersi rotto il mento ed è in momenti come questi che si ricorda perché una volta volesse uccidere tutti a Beacon Hills.

Poi il suo mento lentamente guarisce, Liam continua a nuotare in mutande a due metri da lui e Theo se lo dimentica di nuovo.

 

 

“Fai schifo a restare in apnea comunque” dice Liam, perché Theo si sta sfilando i jeans bagnati e Liam ha improvvisamente bisogno di sottolineare ad alta voce i suoi difetti.

“Ah sì?” Theo lancia in un angolo l’ammasso di stoffa gocciolante che una volta era la sua maglietta e poi deve aver usato la sua velocità soprannaturale, il dannato bastardo, perché tutto quello che sa Liam è che il secondo dopo la sua testa è sott’acqua e non importa quanto provi a lottare per tornare in superficie, ci sono delle mani di ferro che glielo impediscono. Liam non ha un vero e proprio piano di combattimento e forse è per quello che la lotta dura così tanto, quando tirare fuori la testa da sott’acqua non dovrebbe essere così difficile. Anche dopo, una volta tornato al di sopra del livello dell’acqua, Liam non ha ben chiara la dinamica di tutta la battaglia, sa solo che a un certo punto ha cercato di trascinare anche Theo sotto, ed è per quello che sul suo collo reso lucido dall’acqua ora ci sono dei graffi di un rosso brillante, e sa che a un certo punto ha stretto i denti più forte che ha potuto sulla carne dell’altro, e allora non sapeva ancora che parte del corpo fosse, mentre ora può vedere i segni dei suoi stessi denti sulla spalla di Theo.

“Figlio di puttana” ringhia tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, sentendo l’acqua fin dentro i polmoni. Delle scie rossastre che si spandono nell’acqua attorno a loro, nessuna gli appartiene, perché Theo non ha estratto gli artigli, limitandosi ad annegarlo.

“Chi è che non è bravo a stare in apnea allora?” replica Theo con un sorriso di sfida, i tagli sul suo corpo che si rimarginano in fretta, ricostituendo la pelle perfetta.

“Fanculo, non ero pronto” sbuffa Liam schizzandolo l’altro dritto negli occhi. Theo li chiude ridacchiando, il respiro da principiante affannato mentre si muove per restare a galla. “Al tre.”

“Okay, Cappuccetto.”

“Uno, due...”

Theo lo guarda in modo strano ora, il naso a pelo d’acqua. Liam pensa che sembra uno squalo in attesa.

“Tre!”

Liam chiude gli occhi, prende un respiro profondo e si immerge.

Il silenzio confortante che c’è sempre sott’acqua lo avvolge per appena un secondo, prima che il rumore del proprio cuore e quello vibrante dei faretti della piscina prendano il sopravvento, amplificati dai suoi sensi da lupo. Liam è un portento nel trattenere il fiato, lo è sempre stato, sin da bambino, e mentre espira lentamente dal naso tenendo gli occhi serrati sa già che ha la vittoria in mano.

Questo fino a quando Theo non decide di barare e gli stringe improvvisamente una mano attorno al collo.

Liam apre gli occhi di scatto, sentendoli bruciare nel cloro della piscina, solo per trovarsi davanti l’espressione concentrata dell’altro. Liam allontana il braccio di Theo con un colpo deciso e sta per fargli un segnaccio, giusto per chiarirgli che nonostante i suoi trucchetti da baro il vincitore è comunque lui, ma Theo lo precede. È uno scatto improvviso e anche poco preciso, tant’è che le labbra di Theo sbattono sulle sue, con forza eccessiva, per appena un secondo, prima di finirgli sul naso per lo slancio.

Liam viene spinto all’indietro tanta è la forza con cui le labbra di Theo hanno spinto sulla sua bocca e per la seconda volta quella notte rischia di annegare. Come riaffiora in superficie, sconvolto, sente il  _sì_ esultante dell’altro, uscito un secondo dopo di lui.

“ _Sì_  cosa?” chiede subito, affannato.

“Ho vinto” replica Theo come niente fosse, un sorriso trionfante su quella faccia tosta che si ritrova.

“Hai vinto?” ripete Liam incredulo.

“Ho vinto” insiste Theo, ridacchiando felice.

“No che non hai vinto” protesta Liam, indignato. Anni e anni ad essere il migliore nelle gare di apnea, sempre e comunque, e poi arriva Theo Reaken che... “Così è barare!”

“Che cosa è barare?” Theo lo guarda dritto negli occhi, improvvisamente più serio, nonostante l’angolo della bocca ancora palesemente piegato verso l’alto.

“ _Quello_ è barare.”

“Credi che ci siano regole, Liam?”

Per essere un campione di apnea, Liam si sente improvvisamente a corto di fiato.

“Hai barato, non è permesso” insiste, schiarendosi la gola. “Non accetterò  di perdere per una cosa del genere. Lo dobbiamo rifare.”

“Okay.” Theo continua a sorridere. “Al tre?”

“L’ultimo che torna su è il vincitore” dichiara Liam, come se non fosse ovvio. “Di tutto.”

“Okay.”

Theo continua a sorridere in quel modo.

Liam prende un respiro profondo. “Sono pronto.”

“Andiamo al tre” dice Theo, ma Liam scuote la testa.

“No, all’uno.” Non si era accorto di stare sorridendo anche lui. “Tre, due,  _uno_.”

 

 

Liam non chiude gli occhi questa volta.

Theo non sta più sorridendo, se ne sta immobile davanti a lui, i capelli che gli ondeggiano attorno al viso e gli occhi grandi puntati nei suoi, in attesa. Liam si chiede da quanto stia aspettando.

 

Non fa rumore il loro primo bacio.

È avvolto dall’acqua e dal silenzio e dal battito regolare dei loro cuori, in una sorta di mondo a parte, nelle profondità di una piscina non loro.

 

Sono pochi secondi appena quelli che passano a guardarsi senza muoversi, l’uno davanti all’altro, ma sembrano un’infinità e Liam si rende conto che è da molto più tempo che lo stanno facendo, che è da molto più tempo che sono lì, sul fondo di quella piscina, a guardarsi in silenzio. Senza respirare.

È Liam il primo a muoversi in avanti questa volta.

Sono stati pochi secondi appena sott’acqua, ma non sa perché diavolo abbiano aspettato tutto quel tempo fuori.  

Non è uno scatto improvviso e irruente come quello di Theo, è un movimento lento, ma deciso, inarrestabile, come lo è sempre stata quella _cosa_ tra loro, sin dal principio, sin da quando Liam ha stretto l’elsa fredda della spada tra le mani e lo ha riportato a galla per la prima volta.

Le labbra di Theo sono morbide e gentili questa volta, forse perché hanno capito entrambi che non c’è fretta, anche se sono un po’ in ritardo. Ci sono solo loro due, lì nell’acqua, nessun branco, nessuna Sarah con la h, né Mason o Corey o Hayden, c’è una barriera blu di silenzio a separarli da tutto e ad esistere lì sotto sono solo Liam e Theo e nessun altro. Nulla oltre alla naturalezza perfetta delle loro lingue che si incontrano e accarezzano piano, avvolte dall’acqua.

Le dita di Liam si aggrappano al collo di Theo mentre una forza invisibile spinge lentamente i loro corpi verso l’alto e quando affiorano in superficie si stanno ancora baciando, continuano anzi con più foga, pelle contro pelle, dita intrecciate tra capelli sgocciolanti, petto contro petto, e lo sanno entrambi che non si torna indietro da lì, che il loro bacio non è più un segreto sussurrato tra le labbra sotto l’acqua, in un mondo a parte e retto da regola proprie, è il desiderarsi irruente al di sopra del livello della piscina, con l’aria che gli riempie i polmoni e il grido forte della bambina che li sta fissando dalla porta.

 

Liam lo sapeva che non erano amici di famiglia.

 

 

_“Corri, corri, muoviti!”_

_“La mantellina, prendi la mantellina!”_

_“Cazzo, le scarpe!”_

_“Usciamo, usciamo, presto!”_

 

 

L’aria della notte sulla pelle bagnata di Liam è gelida e gli sferza il viso quasi dolorosamente, mentre Theo, anche lui completamente bagnato e in mutande, continua a pedalare veloce, ridendo. Liam stringe un groviglio umido di vestiti con un braccio, mentre la mantellina rossa gli svolazza sulle spalle, i laccetti a solleticargli il collo, e con l’altro braccio si tiene al ragazzo davanti a lui.

Sono due le cose che può fare Liam a questo punto, dopo una serata del genere, mentre sfreccia verso casa su una bici rubata dopo un bagno rubato, e la prima di queste due cose è pensare. Ripercorrere con la mente, riflettere, analizzare, classificare, decidere, tutte attività che la mente di Liam tenta di fare per tutto il tempo, senza mai troppi risultati, e quella notte gli ha dato materiale per anni.

L’altra cosa che Liam può fare è, beh,  _non_  pensare, che è poi quello che Liam sceglie di fare la maggior parte del tempo.

Fa freddo e Theo è bagnato e mezzo nudo di fronte a lui e continua a ridere spensierato e per Liam non è davvero una scelta difficile. Il suo braccio si stringe più forte attorno alla vita dell’altro, mentre appoggia il viso contro la sua spalla nuda, chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando piano.

 

Quando Theo, tra una pedalata e l’altra, sente prima il naso e poi la bocca calda di Liam posarsi contro la sua spalla, non può fare a meno di girarsi verso di lui, un sorriso felice sulle labbra. Liam apre gli occhi e una volta tanto non ha nulla da protestare, ricambia il sorriso senza parlare e poi vola di faccia sull’asfalto.

L’albero, checché ne dica Theo, era lì da prima.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...chi indovina a quale altra coppia è ispirata la scena finale vince la gloria eterna!)


	11. Dopo (mai una gioia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam e il /mai una gioia/.

 

 

_Quando Liam ha deciso di non volerci pensare, quello che aveva in mente era più che altro tornare a casa, buttarsi sotto le coperte e staccare completamente il cervello. Ma un’imboscata da parte dei cacciatori funziona altrettanto bene, immagina._

 

 

“Nemmeno una _bici_ sai guidare, come hai fatto a sopravvivere così a lungo, si può sapere?”

“So guidare benissimo, sei tu che mi hai distratto.”

“Io? Non sarà mica stato l’albero di tre metri contro cui ti sei schiantato?”

“Oh scusa, devo essermi perso la parte in cui tu l’hai visto e mi hai avvertito. Aspetta, sarà perché _non è successo?_ ”

“Non sapevo di doverti avvisare di non gettarti a tutta velocità contro un albero, Theo, ma ora che lo so ne prenderò nota per il futuro.”

 

Bisticciare con Theo è un modo come un altro per _non_ pensarci, nonché l’unico modo che Liam conosca di interagire con l’altro, e non ha davvero fretta di smettere, è perfettamente a favore all’idea di continuare a battibeccare con l’altro, solo che ha voglia di farlo sopra la bici, stretto di nuovo contro la sua schiena nuda.

È per questo che si china frettolosamente sulla bici per constatarne lo stato e a parte per il manubrio un po’ storto, non è neppure messa così male, almeno fino a quando Theo non ce lo spinge sopra con forza e uno scatto improvviso.

Liam finisce a terra, le ginocchia nude pressate dolorosamente contro la bici sotto di lui e i palmi contro l’asfalto duro. Theo, quel dannato sociopatico, lo ha spinto malamente a terra senza motivo proprio mentre Liam stava invece silenziosamente morendo dalla voglia di tornare sulla bici per abbracciarlo di nuovo e questo lo indispone molto. Glielo farebbe presente, tolta la parte del volerlo abbracciare chiaramente, ma Theo non lo sentirebbe oltre il rumore degli spari e del suo stesso ruggito. Dov’è che si è ficcato poi Theo? In mezzo a tutto quel fumo Liam non riesce nemmeno a scorgerlo.

 _“Il beta di McCall, prendete il beta, presto!”_ “ _Attenti!” “Lo strozzalupo, veloce!”_

Liam non riesce a capire quanti siano, le voci sembrano arrivare da ogni direzione e i rumori e gli odori più disparati si susseguono senza che lui riesca bene a decifrarli: c’è l’odore forte del sangue e un altro aspro e pungente che sembra indebolirlo sempre più man mano che gli entra nelle narici, rumore di spari e di lotta. La sagoma di un corpo che vola a pochi metri da lui si fa improvvisamente più chiara oltre la fitta nebbia grigiastra e Liam riesce finalmente a calciare via la bici e posare i piedi nudi sull’asfalto. Non c’è più nulla sopra cui inciampare, ma le sue gambe continuano a traballare come se ci fosse e Liam si trova di nuovo a sbattere le ginocchia, mentre la strada si fa di colpo più vicina al suo viso.  
_“L’altro, l’altro!” “Prendetelo!”_

Liam cerca di raccogliere le forze e trasformarsi, ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è tossire chinato a terra, fino a quando Theo non ruggisce. Liam non sa quando esattamente, nel corso di quale battaglia, in quale delle tante volte in cui si sono trovati a combattere fianco a fianco, ha imparato a leggere i ruggiti dell’altro così bene, fatto sta che quello che squarcia la notte è un ruggito di dolore e Liam si alza e, con più strozzalupo che ossigeno nei polmoni, ruggisce a sua volta. E il suo, beh, il suo è un ruggito di rabbia.

Theo è da qualche parte, in mezzo a quella nebbia acre, in mezzo alle grida e ai colpi di fucile, ed è ferito.

 _Theo è ferito._  

Liam ruggisce di nuovo, le zanne e gli occhi gialli che spuntano da sotto la mantellina rossa, facendosi largo nella direzione da cui ha sentito Theo poco prima, e la concitazione attorno a sé si fa subito più forte: qualcuno grida qualcosa e subito dopo l’aria attorno alla sua testa è sostituita da una nuvola scura e Liam si ritrova ad inalare una polvere nera che _dovrebbe_ fare male, Liam ne è consapevole, ma la verità è che è troppo arrabbiato per prestarci attenzione. Sta correndo in mezzo alla nebbia, completamente esposto e con la visuale bloccata,  invece di mettersi al riparo, e questo è esattamente il contrario di tutto ciò che Scott gli ha insegnato, ma Theo è lì da qualche parte e Liam non riesce a trovarlo.

Il suo udito registra il colpo di fucile solo quando i suoi occhi hanno già colto il sangue colargli dal petto, lì dove il proiettile si è fatto strada tra la sua carne. Il dolore, quello arriva solo quando il fucile del cacciatore è già a terra e gli artigli di Liam sono zuppi di sangue ancora caldo. Il suo ruggito tuona di nuovo nella notte e non è per la rabbia, non per i cacciatori, è un richiamo e non importa se sta rendendo nota la sua posizione a tutti, perché _non riesce a trovarlo._ Di nuovo tutto quello che può respirare è lo strozzalupo e le sue ginocchia sono di nuovo contro l’asfalto. Il petto gli brucia come se ci fosse una voragine incandescente e Theo continua a non rispondere.

“ _Via, via! È fatta, andiamo!”_

Liam ruggisce di nuovo e cerca di rimettersi in piedi, mentre la nebbia inizia a diradarsi e i passi attorno a lui si fanno più veloci. La macchina che si mette in moto è l’ultima cosa che sente prima di perdere i sensi.

“ _Liam, aiuto, Liam!_ ”

La macchina e la voce disperata di Theo.             

 

 


	12. Ancora (non prenderla a pugni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam è più arrabbiato del solito.

_C’era strozzalupo ovunque._

_Perché non si sveglia?_

_Scott non risponde, dannazione._

_Quanto credi ne abbia ingerito?_

_Liam? Liam, ehy, amico, apri gli occhi._

“Theo,” La voce di Liam è un sussurro flebile. La sua gola è in fiamme. “Hanno preso Theo.”

_Liam, ehy! Perché è svenuto di nuovo? Avevi detto che l’antidoto ha funzionato!_

_Ha funzionato, ma dobbiamo ancora innescare il processo di guarigione._

 

Quando Liam apre gli occhi, la prima cosa che vede è il suo Alpha.

“Scott?”

“Ciao, Liam.”

Scott gli sorride, poi gli spezza un braccio e Liam sviene di nuovo.

 

 

 

Quando Liam apre nuovamente gli occhi e vede Scott, si ritrae istintivamente, ma Scott alza le mani con fare innocente.

“Dovevo innescare il processo di guarigione, mi dispiace.”

E il processo di guarigione non si è solo innescato, ma è anche terminato, perché tempo due secondi e Liam è in piedi, non un graffio sul corpo, non uno strappo sui vestiti che qualcuno gli ha infilato, non una traccia di quello che è appena successo. A  parte per il fatto che Liam indossa una maglia e dei pantaloni non suoi ed odorano di Mason e Mason soltanto e Liam non è abituato a questo, perché c’è sempre sui vestiti di Liam, _sempre_ , un vago sentore di Theo, oltre al suo, Theo che se ne sta sempre tra i piedi e tocca sempre tutte le cose di Liam, eccetto che ora non c’è. Sono tutti lì, Mason, Corey, Deaton, Argent e persino Malia e Scott che Liam non vedeva da mesi, sono tutti lì nella clinica radunati attorno a lui, ma Theo non c’è e Liam non riesce a respirare.

“Hanno preso Theo” dice di nuovo, ignorando il tentativo di Deaton di farlo tornare sul lettino. Liam non ha _bisogno_ di stendersi, è perfettamente in grado di stare in piedi, perché Scott gli ha rotto un braccio e Liam è guarito, semplice così. Quello di cui ha bisogno ora Liam è trovare Theo e rompergli il naso, innescando così il  suo processo di guarigione, e a quel punto anche Theo starà bene. E poi Liam potrà rompergli il naso di nuovo. Quello di cui ha bisogno Liam, prima di tutto, è _trovare_ Theo. “Hanno preso Theo.”

“Ho provato a chiamarlo prima, ma non risponde” sospira Mason e Liam sente l’irritazione mescolarsi all’impazienza, perché certo che non risponde, l’hanno _preso_ e il suo telefono è finito in piscina insieme a lui quando Liam ce lo ha spinto dentro. _La piscina_. Era appena due secondi fa, ma sembra passata una vita.

“Non è nemmeno a casa tua” aggiunge Corey e il lettino di ferro fa un rumore sordo sotto il palmo di Liam.

“ _Ho detto_ che l’hanno preso!” sbotta ed è vagamente consapevole del tono troppo aggressivo, del respiro un po’ affannato tipico dei suoi scatti d’ira, ed è totalmente consapevole di come non gliene importi nulla. _Theo non è lì_ e Liam sta uscendo di testa.

“ _Chi_ l’ha preso?” chiede Scott avvicinandoglisi. “Sei riuscito a vedere qualcuno? Erano uomini della Monroe o...”

“Non lo so chi erano, non li ho visti,”Liam scuote la testa nervoso, lasciando scorrere lo sguardo per la stanza, senza pace. Se ne stanno tutti lì in piedi a guardarlo, senza fare nulla, mentre Theo è ferito chissà dove e ogni secondo è come uno schiaffo in faccia. “Stiamo perdendo tempo, dobbiamo trovarlo subito.”

“Non possiamo se non sappiamo dove cercare, Liam,” dice Scott, che continua a ripetere il suo nome come a calmarlo, come se servisse a qualcosa, come se a ogni _Liam_ lui non sentisse aumentare il bisogno di mordere qualcuno. 

“Sappiamo che erano cacciatori, hanno usato lo strozzalupo” dice Argent con quel suo tono da esperto, perché certo che è esperto, anche lui è un cacciatore dopotutto e a Liam questo non ha mai dato tanto fastidio quanto ora. Non sa nemmeno perché debba starsene lì con loro, quando i cacciatori sono il fottuto nemico. È per colpa dei cacciatori che Theo non è lì e Liam deve chiudere gli occhi e inspirare a fondo per impedirsi di trasformarsi. _The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon..._

“Liam, concentrati” È Mason e Liam smette di ripetersi quell’inutile nenia. Non funziona, in ogni caso. Sono mesi che non la usa più. “Non riesci a ricordare nulla? Qualunque dettaglio che possa aiutarci a trovarli? A trovarlo?”

_The sun. The moon. The truth._

_“Il beta di McCall, prendete il beta, presto!”_

Liam spalanca gli occhi alla realizzazione improvvisa.

“Cercavano me,” dice e tutti gli occhi sono su di lui. “ _Il beta di McCall_ hanno detto. Volevano me.”

“Per arrivare a Scott” annuisce Malia. “È di nuovo la Monroe.” 

“Perché lasciarlo in mezzo alla strada allora?” Argent aggrotta la fronte. “Quando avrebbero potuto catturarlo facilmente?”

_“È fatta.”_

“Pensavano fossi io. Hanno preso Theo pensando che fossi io.”

Liam è _così_ arrabbiato ora.

Fottuti cacciatori incompetenti. Che avessero preso Theo per un qualche scopo malefico era già irritante abbastanza, ma che lo abbiano fatto _per errore_ è ancora peggio. Dopo la spada, dopo i Ghost Riders, dopo l’Anukite, dopo la rovina data dal fallimento dei suoi stessi piani malefici, che Theo Raeken rischi di morire _per errore_ è semplicemente ridicolo. 

Dopo tutte le volte in cui è sfuggito alla morte, Liam non gli permetterà di morire in modo così _stupido,_ l’unica volta in cui non tocca a lui. Ha affrontato completamente impreparato la bestia di Geuvedan, è stato trascinato sotto terra dal cadavere vivente di sua sorella, è corso da solo incontro a più Ghost Riders di quanti potesse contarne ed ogni singola volta si è rifiutato di morire, con quella sua faccia tosta di chi non sa perdere, e non esiste che finisca così.

Se si rendessero conto dello scambio e...Liam non riesce neanche a pensarlo, perché la verità è che Liam impazzirebbe in un mondo in cui Theo Raeken non esiste più. Liam sta _già_ impazzendo. 

Il tempo passa e tutti continuano a parlare e parlare, fanno ipotesi e poi riprendono a parlare e non c’è un modo per saltare tutto questo, la parte vagamente lucida di Liam se ne rende conto, ma si rende anche conto che qualunque cosa i cacciatori stiano facendo a Theo in quell’esatto momento, loro non la stanno impedendo. _Lui_ non la sta impedendo.

È il modo in cui ha gridato il suo nome mentre lo caricavano in macchina, subito prima che Liam perdesse i sensi. È il fatto che ha chiamato Scott nello stesso modo, quando sua sorella lo stava trascinando sotto terra, e nessuno non ha fatto nulla per aiutarlo.

E questa volta Theo ha chiamato lui, anche se Liam era proprio accanto a Scott mentre Tara lo trascinava in quel buco, lo ha chiamato e gli ha chiesto aiuto e si è fidato di lui e tutto lo strozzalupo del mondo non basta a giustificare Liam per non avergli risposto. Per non essersi rialzato e per non averlo salvato, _di nuovo._

 

 

 

 

 

Liam non aveva notato Deaton uscire dalla stanza, ma quando rientra e si avvicina a Scott sente fin troppo bene il suo sussurro.

“Chi si è svegliato?” scatta subito, attirandosi gli sguardi di tutti. Deaton sembra incerto e Scott sospira.

“Quando lo sceriffo ti ha trovato, non eri solo.”

Liam ci mette un po’ a realizzare, ma poi diviene chiaro.

“ _Cosa?_ Abbiamo uno di loro?”Ora sì che Liam è incazzato: sono stati lì a perdere tempo e fargli domande e congetture su congetture, quando _hanno uno di loro_. “ _Dov’è?”_

“Si è appena svegliato, Liam, era ridotto male. Abbiamo dovuto portarlo in ospedale. Non so se ti ricordi, ma gli hai...” Scott sembra convinto che rivolergli la parola abbia ancora una qualche utilità ora, quando Liam ha chiuso con quella stanza nel momento esatto in cui ha sentito _ospedale_. Theo è sparito e Liam sa come trovarlo ora e non c’è nient’altro da aggiungere.

“Liam, aspetta,” Scott gli si para davanti, come se Liam non stesse già cercando di trattenere la rabbia per il fatto che avevano uno di loro e lo hanno portato _all’ospedale_ , invece di ficcargli gli artigli nel collo e tirargli fuori dalla testa il necessario. “Si è appena svegliato, mia madre ha chiamato ora. Lo sceriffo lo sta già interrogando, diamogli dieci minuti e...”

Dieci minuti sono perfetti, è esattamente il tempo che Liam ci metterà a raggiungere l’ospedale partendo in quell’esatto momento, che è proprio quello che intende fare. Lo direbbe ad alta voce, se non fosse che tutto quello che esce dalla sua gola è un ringhio basso e continuo, che si fa di colpo più alto quando per la seconda volta Scott gli si para davanti, bloccandogli la via verso l’uscita. Liam non sa da quanto tempo ha sfoderato zanne a artigli, ma sono lì ora e la voce di Mason alle sue spalle gli arriva come da un’altra dimensione.

“Liam, ehy. Ripeti con me, forza, _the sun, the moon_...”

“Scott.” C’è una nota d’avvertimento nella voce di Argent e Liam si volta di scatto verso di lui.

Forse è stato per via del ruggito aggressivo, ma la pistola di Argent è all’altezza del suo viso ora, a pochi centimetri dal suo naso. Liam non si è nemmeno reso conto di essere scattato verso di lui.

Ma è quando una mano si chiude sulla sua spalla con forza che Liam perde totalmente il controllo e prima di rendersene conto i suoi artigli sferzano l’aria lì dove un attimo prima c’era il viso di Malia. Mason continua a gridare il suo nome, ma Liam non si sente Liam, si sente lupo e basta, e il lupo continua a rotolarsi a terra con il coyote cercando di mordere e graffiare, fino a quando il ruggito di Scott non fa tremare le pareti. È solo di fronte agli occhi rossi del suo Alpha che le zanne spariscono di nuovo nelle gengive.

Tutti gli occhi sono su di lui, mentre Liam resta a terra a respirare affannato.

Poi Deaton solleva il telefono.

“È Melissa. Sappiamo dove sono.”

 

 

 

Potevano arrivarci da soli, onestamente. Sono _sempre_ le gallerie, e se non sono le gallerie è la scuola e se non è la scuola è l’ospedale e questo è quanto, sia mai che i malvagi di Beacon Hills si prendano una cartina della città e si degnino di fare un bel giro turistico alla ricerca dei miliardi di altri posti adatti a combattimenti e tentati omicidi.

Liam non sa perché è così infastidito dal fatto che i cacciatori abbiano portato Theo nelle gallerie sotterranee della città e non da qualche altra parte, ma non è qualcosa di nuovo per lui, l’irritazione immotivata, e al momento non è come se ci fosse qualcosa che _non_ lo irriti. La macchina di Argent proprio davanti alla loro ad esempio, quando vorrebbe essere Liam il primo della fila. La macchina di Parrish dietro di loro, perché vorrebbe essere Liam a chiudere la fila. E la macchina dello sceriffo su cui si trova, perché ha la sirena spenta e questo infastidisce Liam più di ogni altra cosa: d’accordo, non possono segnalare la loro presenza ai cacciatori arrivando a serene spiegate, ha senso, ma allo stesso tempo è sbagliato che la sirena stia spenta come a dire _niente emergenze in vista_ , quando _emergenza_ è l’unica cosa che la sua testa continua a ripetergli.

“Liam.” Lo sceriffo lo gela con un’occhiata di rimprovero e Liam ritira la mano lontana dalla levetta rossa, imbronciato. Liam sa perché nella disposizione delle macchine voluta dagli altri lui è casualmente finito con lo sceriffo: dopo che ha fatto parlare il cacciatore in pochi minuti, è quello che tra tutti può ispirare meno istinti omicidi a Liam. Il che non vuol dire che non glieli ispiri affatto però. _The sun, the moon..._

 

 

 

Mason suppone che sia un bene che i licantropi guariscano così in fretta, perché Scott sta certamente per rompersi il collo da solo a furia di rotearlo di scatto per controllare la macchina dietro la loro.

“Scott, non aggredirà lo sceriffo” gli dice Mason e sarebbe più credibile se nei due posti davanti non ci fossero Argent e Malia, entrambi aggrediti da Liam appena dieci minuti prima. Lo sbuffo scettico di Malia sembra confermarlo. 

Scott sospira, tornando a sedersi dal verso giusto e lanciando un’occhiata preoccupata a Mason.

“Da quand’è che è peggiorato di nuovo?”

“Non è peggiorato, in realtà.” Riflette Mason, perché la verità è che Liam è anzi migliorato nelle ultime settimane. Mason non riesce neppure a ricordarsi quando ha avuto l’ultimo attacco serio prima di quello. “È solo questa notte.”

“Sì, ora è arrabbiato per l’attacco, è chiaro, ma perché non riesce a controllarlo? Sembra di nuovo come ai primi tempi, subito dopo la trasformazione. Quando sono partito non aveva più così tante difficoltà nel gestire la rabbia” insiste Scott, qualcosa di molto simile al senso di colpa sul viso. Mason è spesso felice di non essere un licantropo, ma in quel momento è in particolare felice di non essere un Alpha. “Non l’ho visto così nemmeno quando i Ghost Riders avevano preso Hayden.”

Mason non sa come fosse Liam quando i Ghost Riders avevano preso Hayden, perché a quel punto Mason era già stato preso a sua volta. Gli unici rimasti a Beacon Hills con Liam, alla fine, erano solo i membri originali del branco di Scott e...Theo.

“No, intendo, è letteralmente solo questa volta che è così” riprende Mason pensoso. “Non è peggiorato, anzi, non ha avuto problemi a gestirsi da quando sei partito. È solo ora che non ci riesce.”

Scott corruccia la fronte, chiaramente disorientato. Mason si sente perso allo stesso modo e il silenzio regna nella macchina per un po’.

Eccetto che Mason se lo ricorda ora quando è stato l’ultimo attacco di Liam: l’Anukite giocava con le emozioni e gli istinti primordiali di tutti in città e Liam gli ha raccontato con vergogna di aver quasi ucciso Nolan e Gabe, prima allo zoo abbandonato e poi negli spogliatoi di Lacrosse.

Ed entrambe le volte non lo ha fatto alla fine. Ed entrambe le volte c’era un’altra persona con lui.

Mason alza la testa, l’illuminazione che lo coglie improvvisa. “È perché non ha la sua ancora.” 

“Non ha ancora trovato un’ancora?” Scott lo guarda perplesso. “Non era _the sun, the moon, the truth_?”

“No, _ce l’ha_ un’ancora. Solo che non è qui adesso.”

“E dov’è?”

Mason lancia un’occhiata alla strada che al di là del finestrino corre via veloce nella notte.

“La stiamo andando a salvare in questo momento.”

Passano i secondi e Scott continua ad avere un’aria perplessa e lievemente ebete, mentre Malia si volta dal sedile davanti, gli occhi spalancati fissi su Mason. “Stai scherzando.”

“È ridicolo, lo so, ma è così. È l’unica spiegazione.” Mason alza le spalle, perché il suo fidanzato sa diventare invisibile e il suo migliore amico ha le zanne, quindi alle rivelazioni assurde ci ha fatto il callo. “Theo è la sua ancora.” Persino Argent, che se n’è stato tutto il tempo con gli occhi sulla strada a fingere di essere superiore a quei discorsi tra adolescenti, spalanca gli occhi. 

“Non diteglielo o vi staccherà la testa.” Aggiunge, perché che lo abbia capito Mason non significa che lo abbia capito anche Liam.   

 

 

 

Ci dev’essere qualcosa di sbagliato nella vita di Liam se due tizi armati fino ai denti sono un buon segno, ma tant’è. Se ne stanno all’ingresso delle gallerie e sono la prova che il cacciatore non ha mentito e che sono nel posto giusto. Liam gli si getterebbe addosso subito, ad angelo, perché è da quando si è svegliato che sente il bisogno di fare del male a qualcuno, ma gli altri hanno detto che è meglio non dare l’allarme prima ancora di entrare e Liam non ha saputo ribattere a quello. Argent e lo sceriffo hanno fatto il giro per coglierli alle spalle e neutralizzarli prima che facciano rumore e Liam è infastidito dal fatto che ci stiano mettendo così tanto.

“Liam, sono passati trenta secondi” sussurra Corey e Liam gli lancia un’occhiataccia, perché è molto arrabbiato con Corey. Se n’è stato tutto il tempo in macchina dietro di lui e Liam lo ha scoperto solo quando sono arrivati, perché era invisibile. _Perché_ era invisibile? E perché è diventato invisibile anche ora?

“Non ti fa nulla, amore” dice Mason allo spazio ora vuoto al suo fianco. “Smetti di guardarlo come se volessi ucciderlo, Liam.”

Di tutta risposta, Liam fulmina anche Mason e poi si volta di scatto verso l’ingresso delle gallerie, dove i due cacciatori sono ora a terra. Argent si affaccia all’entrata con la pistola in mano, mentre Parrish e lo sceriffo ammanettano i due corpi privi di sensi. Liam non crede che quello sia _neutralizzare_ e vorrebbe farlo presente, ma Scott si alza dai cespugli. _È ora._  

“Okay, lo stiamo davvero per fare?” Malia si alza a sua volta, ma solo per afferrare Scott per un polso.”Dargli esattamente quello che vogliono, ovvero _te_ , per salvare Theo? _Theo?”_

Scott le lancia un’occhiata esasperata. “Malia...”

“Non è nemmeno parte del branco!”

È Liam ad alzarsi ora, gli occhi dorati che brillano nel buio.

“È parte _del_ _mio_.”

Liam non è un Alpha, non ha un branco suo e non ha la minima idea di che cosa intenda dire con quello che ha appena detto, ma il suo sguardo sfida Malia a mettere in dubbio le sue parole. Quello e il modo in cui sta ringhiando, e gli artigli sfoderati che gli tremano e in generale il fatto che tempo due secondi e le sarà alla gola perché ha davvero bisogno di attaccare qualcuno in questo momento.

“Comunque sono già andati senza di voi.” dice Mason ed effettivamente non c’è più traccia né di Argent né dello sceriffo e Parrish.

“Merda” dice Liam e poi lui, Scott e Malia stanno correndo verso l’ingresso delle gallerie.

 

 

 

Liam pensava che nel momento in cui avesse iniziato a far volare i Cacciatori da una parte all’altra delle gallerie, ruggendo e graffiando e sbattendoli contro le pareti rocciose, la rabbia si sarebbe alleviata un poco, dandogli un attimo di tregua.

Liam pensava male.

C’era un qualche piano da rispettare, crede, una formazione, qualcosa a proposito del non allontanarsi gli uni dagli altri e correre per le gallerie da solo, ma quel piano è andato a farsi benedire nel momento stesso in cui Liam ha iniziato a combattere e la rabbia, invece di assopirsi, è solo che aumentata. Forse è il fatto che è circondato da gente che sta cercando di ucciderlo o forse è solo il fatto che _Theo non si trova_ , fatto sta che ora è completamente fuori di sé.

Il ruggito di Scott gli arriva alle orecchie da parecchio lontano e non sa se è un ruggito di richiamo o qualcosa del genere, il che è molto poco da beta da parte sua, e lui continua a correre nella direzione opposta, lungo la galleria apparentemente vuota, fino a quando non ha di nuovo un cacciatore davanti e in un attimo il fucile è tra le sue mani e poi contro la faccia dell’uomo, ancora e ancora, e poi l’uomo sta volando addosso a un altro compagno. Liam riprende a correre e ruggisce forte e il suo è un ruggito di richiamo e lo manda fuori di testa che sia Scott a rispondergli, di nuovo, e poi Malia, tutti tranne quello a cui il richiamo era rivolto. Di Theo non c’è traccia e di Liam non resta nulla se non la rabbia.

 

 

 

Da una parte spari, grida, ruggiti ed esplosioni che riecheggiano lungo le gallerie fino all’uscita, alle loro spalle i rumori pacati del bosco notturno, i grilli e i loro respiri.

“Non ti senti un po’ inutile a stare qui ad aspettare mentre loro combattono?” chiede Mason, accovacciato sull’erba con una mano stretta in quella di Corey. È per motivi di sicurezza, così è anch’egli invisibile, ma rende la situazione ancora più ridicola, come se stessero lì mano nella mano a fare un picnic e ad ascoltare gli altri rischiare la vita.

“No. Se fossi dentro sarei comunque invisibile e attaccato a una parete.” Corey alza le spalle, perché è sempre stato molto onesto riguardo alla sua codardia di base e Mason questo lo rispetta. “Tu ti senti inutile?”

“Un po’.”

“Sei umano, non serviresti a molto.”

“Beh, anche lo sceriffo lo è.”

“Sì, ma lui ha un addestramento alle spalle.” Corey lo guarda curioso. “Pensi di volerlo fare anche tu? Così puoi renderti più utile?”

“Cosa? No!” Mason gli lancia un’occhiata scandalizzata. “Non vorrei mai andare là dentro. Solo, mi sento inutile a stare qui fuori. Credo che vorrei andare ancora _più_ lontano, così mi sentirei meno inutile, capisci? Se tipo fossi a casa, sul divano, e non qui davanti, non mi sentirei inutile. Perché sarei comunque lontano, e il mio non essere utile in questa situazione non sarebbe così palese.”

Corey continua a guardarlo negli occhi senza dire nulla, come fa quando non crede che i discorsi di Mason abbiano un senso, e Mason sta già pensando a un paragone terra terra per farglielo comprendere, qualcosa come i pompieri che salvano i gattini dagli incendi ecco, i gattini sono perfetti: a Mason piace tanto guardare video di pompieri e gattini su youtube, dalla poltrona di casa sua, ma non gli piacerebbe trovarsi di fronte a una casa in fiamme dal vivo ed essere quello che sta lì a filmare i pompieri e i gattini e basta, perché allora si sentirebbe inutile e...- “Cos’è stato?” “ _Shhh._ ”

C’è qualcosa che si muove nel bosco, alle loro spalle.

È nero come la notte e sono gli occhi l’unica cosa a risaltare nel buio, ma quando il lupo si avvicina pericolosamente all’albero contro cui sono appoggiati, Mason non è mai stato così felice di avere un fidanzato invisibile che può rendere invisibile anche lui.

Poi il lupo si trasforma in un ragazzo e la mascella di Mason crolla al suolo.

Se ne sta lì, in piedi, completamente nudo e illuminato solo dalla luce argentea della luna e sta chiaramente cercando di fare irruzione nella macchina dello sceriffo.

_“Theo?!”_

Gli artigli sono fuori in un attimo mentre si volta verso di loro, ma quando li riconosce li ritrae perplesso.

“Mason? Che ci fate qui?”

“ _Noi?_ Noi che ci facciamo qui? _Tu_ che ci fai qui!”

Theo alza le spalle ed è ancora nudo, Mason non può fare a meno di notare. Corey non lo sta guardando in faccia, Mason non può fare a meno di notare anche questo.

“Niente, ero nel bosco e ho sentito il rumore di macchine, così sono venuto a vedere se riuscivo a rubarne una invece di tornare a casa a quattro zampe. Sono un po’ stanco.”

Theo è un po’ stanco ed è lì davanti a loro mentre tutto il branco si sta facendo ammazzare per liberarlo e Mason non sa nemmeno che dire di fronte a questo.

“Non eri stato catturato?”

“Sono scappato.” Dice Theo con tono ovvio, guardando Mason come se fosse stupido. “Mi hanno ammanettato, ma non sapevano che mi so trasformare in un lupo completo: le mie zampe ci passano benissimo tra le manette. Senti, non è che mi puoi prestare i tuoi pantaloni?”

Mason è ancora troppo incredulo per reagire, Corey d’altro canto si sta già slacciando i jeans.

“Cos’è questo casino comunque?” Theo lancia un’occhiata alle gallerie.

“Liam e gli altri.”

Theo aggrotta la fronte.

“E che fanno?”

“Ti salvano.”

Theo inarca un sopracciglio.

“Mi salvano?”

Theo sbatte le palpebre, guardando prima l’entrata delle gallerie e poi se stesso.

 Mason si porta una mano ai capelli. “Eh.”

“Imbarazzante.”

Mason non ha nulla da obiettare.

 

 

Scott, Malia, lo Sceriffo, persino Argent, sono effettivamente tutti lì nella mischia che combattono e Mason aveva _detto_ che c’erano, ma Theo è comunque sorpreso di vederli. Non quanto ognuno di loro è sorpreso di vedere lui, chiaro, ogni volta che lo incrociano le loro facce sono qualcosa di molto divertente per Theo, che continua però a sua volta ad essere spiazzato dal vederli realmente lì, in carne ed ossa, per lui.

È in quelle gallerie che Tara lo ha trascinato sotto terra mesi prima, è lì che nessuno lo ha salvato quella volta, perché chi mai avrebbe dovuto, quando Theo aveva sterminato il suo stesso branco e messo in ginocchio il loro, ed ora sono tutti lì per salvarlo. Tecnicamente è Theo che è lì per salvare loro ora, ma loro sono lì per salvare lui, ed è ridicolo perché Theo non ha mai avuto bisogno di essere salvato in primo luogo, ma sente comunque qualcosa di caldo e disorientante nel petto.

L’altra cosa che sente, e che solo lui sembra notare nella frenesia della battaglia, sono i ruggiti infuriati di Liam in lontananza, che riecheggiano nelle gallerie. Che diavolo abbia quel ragazzino da essere così arrabbiato o che diavolo debba fare tutto solo dall’altra parte della Beacon Hills sotterranea, Theo non ne ha idea.

 

 

 

 _La rabbia ti rende stupido_ , glielo ripete sempre il suo patrigno.

Sentirti dare dello stupido quando sei già arrabbiato, d’altro canto, ti rende ancora più arrabbiato, questo al suo patrigno sembra sfuggire. Un’altra cosa che ti rende più arrabbiato quando sei arrabbiato è avere torto ed è per questo che Liam non ci vede più per la rabbia ora, perché il suo patrigno aveva chiaramente ragione e lui è stato stupido ed è per questo che è bloccato a terra con tre fucili puntati contro.

Il problema non sono i tre fucili in sé, perché Liam si alzerebbe e ci si getterebbe contro a zanne sguainate come ha fatto fino ad ora, il problema è quello che uno dei tre cacciatori gli ha gettato davanti all’improvviso, la linea di polvere scura che separa i tre da Liam e gli impedisce di raggiungerli, nonostante siano così vicini, mentre non impedisce ai loro proiettili di raggiungere lui.

 _La rabbia ti rende stupido_ , glielo ripete sempre il suo patrigno, e Liam è veramente molto arrabbiato ora, quindi si getta violentemente contro la barriera invisibile, ruggendo e cercando di arrivare ai cacciatori, che ridono beffardi osservandolo venire respinto violentemente a terra, non una, non due, ma tre volte, perché Liam è stupido proprio così. Sa di essere stupido, se ne rende conto e questo lo fa arrabbiare ancora di più, perché non riesce a smettere di farlo, anche se si sta facendo male, ogni parte di lui continua a spingerlo con forza contro quella barriera che di tutta risposta lo respinge indietro, fin quando il gioco non stanca i cacciatori e prima che possa rialzarsi sente il rumore di un fucile carico e quando alza lo sguardo se lo trova puntato dritto contro la sua testa.

Liam sta per morire e questo lo fa arrabbiare quasi quanto il fatto che lo sceriffo non gli abbia lasciato accendere la sirena.

 

 

 

 

“Malia, avete visto Liam?”

“Credo sia andato a cercare Theo!”

“E Theo? Era qui poco fa!”

“Credo sia andato a cercare Liam!”

Tra una scarica di proiettili e l’altra, Scott inizia a pensare che Mason avesse ragione.

 

 

 *****

 

Liam non ha intenzione di morire col culo per terra e così si alza con uno scatto e si getta per l’ennesima volta contro il cacciatore di fronte a lui che gli tiene puntato il fucile tra gli occhi. Il suo dito è sul grilletto e Liam sa che è questione di secondi prima che sia tutto finito. Se non fosse che mentre la barriera lo respinge con violenza sulle chiappe, anche il cacciatore di fronte a lui fa un volo di diversi metri dalla parte opposta, contro la parete. Liam si sente incredibilmente appagato della cosa e anche fiero di se stesso per un attimo, perché è convinto di averlo fatto lui, nonostante la barriera soprannaturale, ma l’attimo dopo anche gli altri due cacciatori che gli bloccavano la visuale finiscono a terra senza troppe cerimonie e dopotutto non è stato Liam.

Theo, contro ogni logica, è lì in piedi davanti a lui, gli occhi blu e le zanne bianche, ed è la prima volta da ore che la rabbia lascia il posto a qualcos’altro. _Sollievo._

“Che diavolo fai?” sbotta una frazione di secondo dopo, di nuovo irritato.

Non può credere ai suoi occhi, nemmeno in una situazione del genere Theo può fare ciò che ci si aspetta che faccia e farsi trovare dove e come sarebbe consono alla vittima di un rapimento, legato da qualche parte in attesa dei soccorsi.

“Ti salvo” Theo alza le spalle e Liam scatta in piedi indignato.

“No, _io_ ti salvo” mette subito in chiaro, perché è quello che sta cercando di fare da tutta la notte e non esiste che Theo se ne spunti fuori così a ribaltare le carte.

Gli occhi di Theo soppesano con aria critica prima Liam e poi la striscia di polvere scura a terra che lo tiene intrappolato in quei due metri, e poi di nuovo Liam. “Beh, non sei molto bravo.”

Il culo di Liam atterra per l’ennesima volta dolorosamente al suolo, perché quella stupida barriera gli ha appena impedito di dare una testata all’altro.

“Tirami fuori” ordina imbronciato.

“Io? Sei tu che devi salvarmi.” Theo sorride sornione e Liam assottiglia gli occhi, covando odio in silenzio.

Cova anche delle domande e queste ad alta voce.

“Perché hai i pantaloni slacciati?”

“Sono di Corey” dice Theo, abbassando lo sguardo sull’unico indumento che indossa, dei jeans slavati e decisamente troppo attillati. “Sono piccoli.” A dimostrazione di ciò prova ad unire i due lembi di stoffa su cui si trovano il bottone e l’asola, al di sopra della cerniera anch’essa mezza slacciata, e nemmeno la forza da licantropo riesce ad avvicinarli. Liam resta a fissare le mani di Theo e la vita di Theo e la pelle nuda di Theo per diversi secondi, in silenzio, prima di giungere alla conclusione che sì, sono piccoli.

Corey è effettivamente molto magrolino rispetto a Theo.

“Credo di aver terrorizzato Corey” annuncia e Theo inarca un sopracciglio. “Tirami fuori ora” aggiunge poi, perché la barriera invisibile è diventata per qualche motivo ancora più frustrante ora che ha Theo davanti.

Theo, essendo il bastardo che è, lo squadra in silenzio per qualche altro secondo, godendosi sicuramente il potere, poi avanza leggermente, la punta della sua scarpa che striscia a terra e spazza via la polvere, interrompendo la linea perfetta, e subito la prigione invisibile svanisce nel nulla.  

“Ecco fatto” dice Theo, l’accenno di un ghigno sulle labbra. “È una fortuna che ci fossi qui io a salvarti, Liam.”

È quando Liam prova l’istinto di ringhiare e non sente il rumore familiare del ringhio da lupo giungergli alle orecchie che si rende conto di non essere più trasformato. Le sue sono di nuovo le unghie di un normale ragazzo di sedici anni e non gli artigli di una bestia e lo stesso i suoi denti. Soprattutto, la sua irritazione è di nuovo quella umana e gestibile di sempre e non la furia cieca del lupo.

Liam non la sente mai arrivare quella, ma ora non l’ha nemmeno sentita andarsene.

Gli è semplicemente scivolata di dosso, all’improvviso, e anche se Liam non ha prestato attenzione al momento esatto in cui è successo, sa che non è stato in nessun momento _prima_ dell’arrivo di Theo, perché quando ha Theo davanti non ha mai voglia di uccidere le persone.

Ha voglia di colpirlo sul naso spesso, o sulla bocca, per farlo stare zitto, o colpirlo con le parole e basta, perché d’altro canto Theo _sa_ come irritarlo, ma Liam non è più arrabbiato ora e non ha più quindi scuse per essere stupido, e se essere stupido non è più un’opzione nemmeno negare che sia Theo ad averlo calmato lo è. Che sia Theo a calmarlo sempre, ogni singola volta.

E il fatto è, Theo non ha chissà quale metodo per calmare Liam, una tattica astuta e ponderata, a volte lo prende a pugni, altre tira fuori commenti fuori luogo, altre volte si lancia in dettagliate fantasie di corpi da smembrare e seppellire e altre ancora si limita a ripetere il suo nome, e non c’è un vero schema o un fattore comune che possa essere individuato come l’elemento calmante, perché altre volte Theo si limita ad esserci e il punto non è cosa Theo dica o faccia, il punto è, contro ogni logica, Theo stesso.

La vita di Liam è degenerata ad un livello tale che l’unica cosa che riesce a calmarlo è quello squilibrato di Theo Raeken e la cosa più grave è che Liam non è stupito nemmeno la metà di quanto dovrebbe.

“Theo.”

“Sì?”

“Credo che tu sia la mia ancora.”

Theo spalanca gli occhi e Liam anche, perché non aveva pianificato di dirlo.

E poi va nel panico e fa la prima cosa che gli viene in mente per distrarre l’altro da quello che ha appena detto.

 

 

 

 

Liam gli ha appena detto che è la sua ancora e poi gli ha dato un pugno sul naso e Theo è _così_ confuso ora.

Quello che lo confonde di più, poi, è che Liam pensi che lui non lo sapesse già.

 


	13. Ritorno (ancora niente sesso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam _giura_ di non aver guardato.

“Giusto per la cronaca, rompermi il naso non è un bel modo di ringraziarmi per averti salvato la vita” dice Theo, raddrizzandosi e asciugandosi il sangue col dorso della mano.

“Bene” dice Liam, perché ringraziare Theo è l’ultima delle sue intenzioni, quando ogni cosa che va storta nella vita di Liam è in realtà proprio colpa dell’altro. Se solo non avesse parcheggiato di fronte a casa sua quella notte, se solo non fosse in qualche modo bizzarro diventato la sua ancora, se solo sapesse andare in bicicletta, se solo si allacciasse per bene quei maledetti jeans.

“Ascolta, prendi i miei pantaloni” sbotta sbrigativo, slacciandoseli. “Non puoi andare in giro così.”

Liam, ora in boxer, gli porge i suoi pantaloni, che sono poi i pantaloni di Mason, dato che Liam non è uscito di casa indossando pantaloni quella notte. Theo, apparentemente per nulla preoccupato di essere completamente impresentabile con quei jeans che coprono a malapena quello che devono coprire, lasciando scoperta decisamente troppa pelle al di sotto dell’ombelico, fissa i pantaloni nelle mani di Liam e poi Liam per diversi secondi, prima di alzare le spalle.

“Okay” dice e senza preavviso si cala i jeans con un gesto fluido, restando completamente nudo di fronte a Liam.

 

Quando Scott riesce finalmente a trovare il suo beta, a battaglia conclusa, scopre che Theo lo ha trovato prima di lui ed i due sono uno in piedi di fronte all’altro in fondo a una galleria, Liam in mutande e Theo completamente nudo.

 Scott non vede l’ora di tornare al college.

 

 

 

“Oh mio dio, _Theo_ ” Liam, che non ha guardato e ne resterà convinto sino alla morte, anche se non ha potuto fare a meno di vedere, si volta di scatto, un calore fastidioso a solleticargli le orecchie. “Non puoi almeno _fingere_ un minimo di decenza?”   
“Che c’è, ti aspettavi me li infilassi sopra questi?” Theo ridacchia, afferrando i pantaloni che gli vengono lanciati con violenza contro il petto.

“No, mi aspettavo ti _girassi_ ” specifica Liam, che non sa nemmeno perché continua ancora ad aspettarsi comportamenti normali da Theo. 

“E perché? Se vuoi vedermi il culo, non devi far altro che chiedere.”

Theo si allaccia la zip e Liam si volta a guardarlo indignato dall’insinuazione, solo per ricevere i pantaloni di Corey dritti in faccia.

“Che ci fai ancora in mutande, Liam? _Non puoi almeno fingere un minimo di decenza_?” Theo gli fa il verso ridacchiando e Liam è lì lì per dargli un pugno sul naso, essendo che non riesce a elaborare risposte astute con il cervello ancora parzialmente collassato su se stesso. Perché il suo cervello abbia deciso di collassare di fronte a Theo nudo e non quando si sono schiantati contro un albero o quando gli hanno sparato è solo l’ennesima dimostrazione di come qualcosa sia andato storto nella vita di Liam.

Theo ha ancora il sorriso sulle labbra e anche nella penombra della galleria Liam lo riconosce come quel sorriso inconsueto che gli ha visto mentre pedalava nella notte poche ore prima, senza la solita aria beffarda che fa sembrare ogni suo sorriso una smorfia. È bello Theo quando sorride così, come un bambino, come se fosse _felice_ , e questa è solo l’ultima di una lunga serie di cose a cui Liam non vuole pensare.

Poi Scott si schiarisce la gola rumorosamente e Liam si ricorda di essere in mutande.

 

 

 

L’ultima volta che lui e Theo sono stati insieme in una macchina della polizia la stavano rubando e questo mette in qualche modo a disagio Liam. Erano anche inseguiti da un’orda di Ghost Riders e ora che conosce le sue vere abilità alla guida di qualunque veicolo, a due o quattro ruote che sia, Liam inizia a pensare che Theo non lo abbia neppure fatto apposta a metterne sotto uno quella volta. È per quello che era sembrato così sorpreso subito dopo. Forse è stato lo stesso all’ospedale e tutte le altre volte in cui Theo lo ha aiutato in quei primi giorni dopo la distruzione della spada, forse è sempre stata la sua incapacità alla vita a spingerlo accidentalmente sulla strada della redenzione. Probabilmente si è accorto di essersi chiuso dalla parte sbagliata dell’ascensore un secondo troppo tardi e per non perdere la faccia ha semplicemente dovuto fare l’eroe per davvero. È qualcosa che Liam riesce a immaginare molto bene, perché Theo è esattamente il tipo di persona che correrebbe drammaticamente tra le braccia della morte dopo una frase ad effetto pur di non ammettere di essersi chiuso fuori invece che dentro. Liam non è quel tipo di persona invece: lui rientrerebbe nell’ascensore e premerebbe il tasto per chiudere le porte, e poi sarebbe tutto molto imbarazzante, ma almeno sarebbe vivo. Non che Liam dovrebbe mai prendere una decisione del genere in realtà, perché Liam non fa incidenti stradali e non si schianta contro gli alberi e non si chiude dalle parti sbagliate degli ascensori in primo luogo.

Theo lo sta fissando perplesso ora, perché Liam, d’altro canto, è il tipo di persona che si mette a scrutare la gente con gli occhi socchiusi e l’aria sospettosa per cinque minuti buoni senza spiccicare parola.

Lo sceriffo continua a guidare a sua volta in silenzio, forse perché è ancora troppo vivido nella sua mente il ricordo di come Theo abbia fatto di tutto per incastrare Stiles per l’omicidio di Donovan fingendo al contempo di volerlo aiutare, o forse solo perché sono le cinque del mattino.

Theo chiaramente se lo ricorda fin troppo bene, perché è da quando sono saliti in auto che sta in silenzio e non esiste al mondo che non gli sia venuta in mente una qualche osservazione sarcastica e saccente da fare per l’intero tragitto. Liam si chiede perché sia salito con lo sceriffo se è a disagio per quello che gli ha fatto. Certo, Theo ha in realtà fatto qualcosa a _chiunque_ lì, perché onestamente a distanza di mesi Liam non ha ancora ben capito quale fosse per l’esattezza il suo piano, se non un lanciare tentativi e manipolazioni in ogni direzione sperando di avere successo _,_ ma al suo posto Liam avrebbe probabilmente scelto Parrish e non lo sceriffo. Parrish è la Svizzera, Liam ne è sempre stato convinto: a Parrish semplicemente non importa, non sprecherebbe mai energie per tenere il broncio a qualcuno o cose del genere. Liam lo ammira molto per questo, vorrebbe essere in grado di diventare estraneo al drama quanto lui un giorno, ma la verità è che se Liam fosse al suo posto starebbe ancora lanciando frecciatine stizzite a Lydia per il modo in cui  si è dimenticata di punto in bianco di avere una tresca con lui. Parrish invece se ne sta lì, tranquillo, e anche quando si denuda e prende fuoco, lo fa con totale distacco.

Prima di conoscere Parrish non ne aveva idea, ma prendere fuoco con indifferenza è ora la massima aspirazione di Liam nella vita. Perché una persona del genere, che cammina nuda e in fiamme e attacca a volte i nemici e a volte gli amici, per poi tornare in sé, rialzarsi e andarsene tranquillamente, non avrebbe problemi a scusarsi dopo un attacco di rabbia.

Liam non è Parrish ed è perché ha passato l’ora precedente a ringhiare ed aggredire i suoi amici che è ora nella macchina con lo sceriffo e non con il resto del branco: se fosse con loro dovrebbe scusarsi. Non è che Liam non _senta_ di doversi scusare, perché lo sente infatti, forte e chiaro come anche il senso di colpa, solo che preferirebbe non farlo subito. Tra qualche giorno sarà molto più facile per il Liam del futuro chiedere scusa, in quanto si scuserà del comportamento del Liam del passato _non essendolo_ già più, mentre ora Liam si sentirebbe stupido a dissociarsi da se stesso.

Theo lo sta fissando di nuovo, corrucciato questa volta, perché Liam a volte inizia a sospirare in modo drammatico quando qualcosa lo turba. Liam ricambia lo sguardo per vedere se l’altro ha intenzione di chiedergli qualcosa come _come stai?_ o _tutto ok?_ , ma Theo lo osserva in silenzio per poi fare una smorfia ridicola e Liam si volta di scatto dall’altra parte, perché non trova coerente ridere mentre è nel bel mezzo di una crisi esistenziale.

“Posso accendere la sirena ora?” chiede sporgendosi in avanti e ritraendosi di scatto quando lo sceriffo gli colpisce una mano senza neppure staccare gli occhi dalla strada.  

 

 

 

Deaton estrae il proiettile dalla spalla di Malia in un paio di minuti appena e il processo di guarigione fa il resto in pochi secondi, rendendo la permanenza post battaglia alla clinica molto più breve di quanto Liam si sarebbe aspettato. La verità è che credeva avrebbe passato ore accanto al lettino guardando Deaton estrarre un proiettile dopo l’altro dal corpo di Theo e cercare di curare ferite gravissime, mentre Theo è lì a petto nudo e senza un graffio, perché si è liberato da solo, si è estratto i proiettili da solo e si è innescato il processo di guarigione da solo, e Liam si sente ancora incredibilmente irritato dalla cosa quando ci ripensa. Non che non sia felice che Theo stia bene, perché la realtà è che non riesce a ricordarsi un solo momento nella sua vita in cui si è sentito sollevato come quando lo ha visto spuntare nelle gallerie, con quel sorrisetto strafottente e i pantaloni troppo stretti, ma vivo, e non riesce a togliersi dalla testa il momento in cui ha ruggito disperato in mezzo alla battaglia e Theo non gli ha risposto. Ma che abbia fatto tutto da solo quando mezzo branco era lì per lui continua a indisporlo in modo irrazionale.

“Malia...”

Forse è il modo in cui la sua voce suona come il lamento di un animale sofferente, perché _davvero_ non vorrebbe doverlo fare in quel momento, ma la ragazza sembra avere pietà di lui.

“Oh, non cominciare nemmeno, è tutto ok” lo blocca subito scuotendo la testa. “Sarei comunque stata io a farti il culo e lo sappiamo entrambi.”

Liam non è d’accordo con l’ultima affermazione, ma nasconde la protesta in un sorriso sincero e fa poi per avvicinarsi a Corey, vicino all’entrata, perché tanto vale togliersi il pensiero a quel punto, ma Deaton lo intercetta prima.

“Erano per terra accanto a te quando ti hanno trovato” spiega porgendogli le scarpe di Theo e un malloppo di vestiti. Sono ancora umidi sotto il suo tocco ed è solo allora che Liam si rende conto che è stata quella notte e non una vita prima, la piscina. “C’era anche una bici.”

 

 

 

Theo non è tipo da imbarazzarsi facilmente, tanto meno sentirsi a disagio, difatti non è a disagio, affatto. Solo che se potesse uscire subito da quella stanza piena di persone che nemmeno troppo tempo prima ha cercato di uccidere –o, nel caso di Scott, che ha _ucciso_ \- sarebbe meglio, ecco. Scott e Malia in particolare non li vede dalla guerra contro i cacciatori e Theo può solo ringraziare la sua buona stella per essere riuscito a liberarsi da solo prima che lo salvassero _loro_ o non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a staccare lo sguardo da terra ora. Non che stia comunque guardando qualcuno in faccia in realtà, quando i suoi occhi vagano dal soffitto alla finestra e poi di nuovo al soffitto, ma riesce comunque a farlo in modo superiore e annoiato.

“Tieni, è l’unica cosa asciutta.”

Questo fino a quando Liam non gli getta sulle spalle una mantellina da Cappuccetto Rosso, il che mina alla base tutti i suoi propositi di risultare cool e dignitoso, o anche solo di mantenere un basso profilo. 

 _“Liam”_ ringhia cercando di sfilarsela subito di dosso, mentre l’altro gli blocca le mani con forza per impedirglielo.

“È l’ _unica_ cosa asciutta” insiste Liam come se questo fosse un motivo sufficiente per vestirlo da Cappuccetto Rosso davanti a tutti, come se Theo non ben fosse disposto a gettarsi nudo nella neve in alternativa. Le sue proteste sono vane, perché Liam è testardo come al solito e l’unico modo per liberarsi di quella mantellina sarebbe sfoderare le zanne, il che non gli sembra una buona idea mentre è circondato dal branco di Liam –e anche se si è guardato bene dall’incrociare i suoi occhi, sa perfettamente che Malia continua a lanciargli occhiate di fuoco da quando hanno messo piede nella clinica e aspetta solo un pretesto. Così alla fine smette di divincolarsi e resta immobile e furioso mentre Liam gli allaccia la mantellina al collo.

Quando gli tira su il cappuccio, tuttavia, se lo riabbassa con uno scatto e i suoi occhi lampeggiano di blu mentre fulmina Liam con lo sguardo, al che l’altro alza le mani in segno di resa.

 

 

 

“Vi serve un passaggio?”

Quando sono tutti fuori dalla clinica, Scott si volta verso Liam, una vena di incertezza nella voce.

Theo suppone che abbia a che fare con il fatto che in macchina con Scott c’è anche Malia e l’unico modo in cui Malia accetterebbe di dargli un passaggio sarebbe chiudendolo nel bagagliaio.

“C’è posto anche con noi in caso” interviene Mason, che sta probabilmente pensando la stessa cosa.

“Non importa, abbiamo una bici” dice Liam nel momento stesso in cui Theo apre la bocca per accettare con gioia il passaggio. Subito la richiude, lanciando un’occhiata incredula all’altro, perché alle cinque di mattina, dopo un rapimento e una battaglia all’ultimo sangue, _non importa abbiamo una bici_ sono le ultime parole che vorrebbe sentire, ma tant’è. 

“Temo sia messa male, ragazzi, non è uscita bene dall’attacco dei cacciatori” sospira Deaton, facendo un cenno verso la bicicletta sgangherata appoggiata al muro della clinica, e Theo gli è subito infinitamente grato.

“Non sono stati i cacciatori, è Theo che si è schiantato contro un albero” Liam aveva proprio _bisogno_ di dirlo, pare. “Ma funziona ancora, non è un problema.”

Theo è convinto che _sia_ un problema, ma indossa una mantellina da bambina e sente che questo lo priva in qualche modo di credibilità, così accetta di lasciarsi alle spalle ben due passaggi comodi e sicuri per avviarsi verso una bici rubata che farà al massimo una ventina di metri prima di sfaldarsi del tutto.

 

 

 

Scott resta a osservare Liam e Theo allontanarsi a passo di lumaca sulla bici cigolante, bisticciando tra loro, la mantellina rossa che svolazza nel vento e la ruota davanti chiaramente sgonfia.

“La sua ancora quindi” sospira dopo un po’, pensoso.

Mason, accanto a lui, annuisce grave.

“Già.”

Scott ha smesso di chiedersi come diavolo sia potuto succedere. Ora come ora gli basterebbe sapere perché la bici di Liam è rosa e perché Theo ha una mantellina da Cappuccetto Rosso che gli svolazza sulle spalle.

 

 

 

Theo è di nuovo all’inferno, con Liam aggrappato alla mantellina che lo strozza e gli sega il collo, il manubrio storto che continua a sbandare e le ruote sgonfie che rendono il pedalare faticoso come trainare una tonnellata con i muscoli delle gambe. Quando di punto in bianco inizia a diluviare, usa il poco fiato che gli resta per gridare a pieni polmoni “ _Te l’avevo detto!_ ”, anche se non lo aveva detto naturalmente, ma _voleva_ dirlo ed è la stessa cosa.

 

 

 

Non è la stessa cosa proprio per niente e questo Liam continua a gridarglielo con foga, mentre il vento gli sferza il viso e gli schiaffa l’acqua dritta negli occhi annebbiandogli la vista, e quello che succede dopo non lo sorprende davvero.

 

 

 

Questa volta la bici, ora definitivamente distrutta, la lasciano a terra ai piedi dell’albero e iniziano a correre verso casa a piedi, saltando di pozzanghera in pozzanghera e spintonandosi sotto i tuoni.

 

 ***

 

È strano come una doccia calda possa essere così appagante, quando tutto quello che vorrebbe Liam da mezz’ora a quella parte è _asciugarsi_. È una caratteristica bizzarra degli esseri umani, a pensarci, che in caso di bagni imprevisti, prima di asciugarsi debbano bagnarsi ancora di più per essere soddisfatti e Liam esporrebbe i suoi pensieri a Theo se non fosse che ha troppo sonno per parlare.

La luce in camera è ancora accesa, perché Theo è appena uscito dal bagno e Liam lo osserva pigramente dirigersi verso il suo materasso a terra. Forse dovrebbero comprargli una rete, pensa distrattamente, mentre l’altro si china a prendere la felpa di Lacrosse di Liam e fa per mettersela sopra la maglietta bianca.

Liam non sa cosa scatta nella sua testa a quel punto, perché Theo usa la felpa di Liam come pigiama da diverse settimane ormai e sono infinite le volte in cui lo ha guardato mettersela senza mai fare nulla, ma prima che possa aver anche solo deciso di alzare un dito, Liam si ritrova in piedi esattamente dietro Theo e subito le sue mani sono sul suo braccio. Theo si volta sorpreso, perché Liam è stato veloce, e continua a guardarlo spiazzato e senza protestare anche mentre Liam gli sfila bruscamente di dosso la felpa, lanciandola poi con forza per terra. Theo è così preso alla sprovvista che si dimentica persino di inarcare un sopracciglio in quel suo modo supponente o di guardarlo come se fosse pazzo, se ne sta semplicemente lì con gli occhi persi e le labbra socchiuse, mentre Liam gli lancia un’occhiata provocatoria, come a sfidarlo a raccoglierla, e poi gli dà le spalle e spegne la luce, rinfilandosi a letto.

 

 

 

Theo resta immobile in piedi in mezzo alla stanza buia senza sapere bene cosa sia appena successo o cosa lui debba fare ora. Non è qualcosa a cui è abituato, non capire, restare spiazzato, perché Theo è sempre stato un asso nel leggere le persone e le situazioni, ma Liam come al solito sfugge ad ogni logica, perché se Theo è ragionamento e pianificazione al dettaglio, gioco d’anticipo e astuzia, Liam è istinto e avventatezza, impulso allo stato brado, e se Theo è l’unico che riesce a riportare l’equilibrio e la calma in Liam quando è preda della rabbia, Liam è invece l’unico che riesce a trascinare Theo fuori dalla sua rete di accortezze e controllo, fuori da se stesso. E così invece di restare lì in piedi a pensare a cosa significhi la felpa rossa gettata violentemente a terra, smette di pensarci e si dirige a passo deciso verso il letto di Liam, perché quando non ci sono macchinazioni e mosse premeditate, è quello che rimane: Theo che si muove deciso verso il letto sfatto di Liam, verso il suo odore, i suoi capelli ancora umidi, verso il battito regolare del suo cuore che gli pompa il sangue nelle vene, sotto la pelle calda. È Liam, è Liam quello che rimane.   

 

 

 

Il materasso cede lievemente al suo fianco sotto il peso di Theo, mentre l’altro si infila sotto le coperte insieme a lui, lì dove c’era già lo spazio, perché Liam lo sapeva che sarebbe arrivato.

Non lo sapeva nel modo in cui le persone sagge sanno le cose, quel modo frutto di ragionamenti e dimostrazioni empiriche, quando in quel senso Liam non ha la più pallida idea di quello che sta facendo da tutta la sera a essere onesti, da tutta la vita. Lo sapeva nel modo in cui sa sempre le cose che riguardano Theo, quel modo che è come non saperle e saperle al tempo stesso, lasciandosi guidare dai sensi.

Non c’è un motivo per cui Theo non possa dormire nel materasso a terra, con la felpa di Liam sotto il naso a prevenirgli gli incubi, eccetto tutti i motivi del mondo, che non hanno nome, ma non per questo sono meno importanti. Eccetto quella sensazione di _interrotto_ che Liam non riesce a staccarsi dalla pelle da quando la loro bicicletta si è schiantato contro un albero la prima volta, staccando di colpo la spalla nuda di Theo dalle sue labbra, la sua schiena calda dal suo petto e i suoi fianchi da sotto le sue braccia.

È stato una vita fa, ma anche un attimo soltanto e quando Liam si volta verso il muro, di lato, dando le spalle all’altro, e Theo dopo appena un secondo gli si accosta, passandogli una mano sul fianco e facendogliela poi scivolare sotto il braccio, fino a posarla davanti al suo viso, e Liam la prende e se la appoggia sotto la guancia, come a intrappolarla, e Theo gli si accosta ancora di più, stringendolo forte contro il suo petto caldo, è solo allora che Liam ritorna davvero a respirare. È solo allora che lo strappo si ricompone.

E Liam non si deve nemmeno sforzare di non pensare questa volta, perché Theo respira piano abbracciato a lui, caldo e asciutto per la prima volta da ore, odora di sapone e pulito e nella mente di Liam non sembra restare posto per nient’altro.

 

 

 

Theo è in quel paradisiaco stato di dormiveglia che precede il sonno vero e proprio di cui si ha memoria e percezione solo nel momento in cui viene bruscamente interrotto e questo è il caso.

 _“Cazzo, Liam!”_ geme sofferente mentre l’altro rigira la testa dall’altra parte come se nulla fosse, appoggiandosi di nuovo sul suo braccio, come se non gli avesse appena conficcato di colpo le zanne in una spalla.

“Ti ho detto che sei la mia ancora e non mi hai risposto, sei una testa di cazzo” aggiunge poi indispettito, mentre Theo sente il dolore sparire lentamente man mano che la pelle si rigenera.

“Mi hai detto che pensi che io sia la tua ancora e poi mi hai dato un pugno sul naso” gli ricorda, perché forse Liam non sa che le persone sono inclini a distrarsi da ciò che stai dicendo quando gli rompi il naso.  

“Fottiti.”

Theo resta in silenzio, le orecchie tese ad ascoltare il battito dell’altro.

“E che volevi che ti dicessi comunque? Non era una domanda.”

“Niente. Sta’ zitto, voglio dormire.”

Theo non risponde e si stringe di più a Liam, sollevando appena la testa e portando il naso contro l’orecchio dell’altro, alla fine del lobo, lì dove pian piano diventa guancia. Inspira profondamente mentre scende lento lungo il mento, sfiorandolo appena e poi di nuovo sul collo, fino a quando Liam non solleva a sua volta la testa e si gira verso di lui. Lo guarda serio negli occhi, a due centimetri di distanza, e Theo regge il suo sguardo senza muovere un muscolo. 

“Piantala di sniffarmi” gli dice dopo un po’ e Theo può sentire il suo fiato accarezzargli le labbra.

Poi Liam gli dà nuovamente le spalle e Theo lo stringe a sé, posando la testa sul cuscino proprio attaccato a lui, la fronte contro il suo collo e le dita della mano destra strette in quelle dell’altro.

Chiude gli occhi e respira piano, mentre l’eco degli spari di quella notte gli svanisce dalle orecchie e tutto ciò che resta è l’odore di Liam.

Liam che è così stupido da fargli trattenere uno sbuffo divertito: Theo è nel suo letto perché non riesce a dormire senza sentire il suo odore, chissà chi diavolo pensa che sia la sua ancora.

 

 


	14. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il buongiorno si vede dal mattino.

“Liam, tesoro, farai tardi agli allenam-”.

Liam ha dormito appena un paio d’ore e non ha nessuna voglia di andare agli allenamenti, ma non è come se avesse mai voglia di fare cose o in generale di vivere alla mattina e così si sforza di sollevare le palpebre e sbiascicare una risposta a sua madre.

“Un attimo solo” mormora con un filo di voce, incrociando gli occhi sconcertati della donna per poi richiudere i suoi e affondare di nuovo la guancia nel cuscino, sistemandosi meglio nell’abbraccio addormentato di Theo. Non è che i letti non siano già comodi alla notte, quando ti ci infili, ma c’è una qualche magia che si mette in funzione alle prime ore del mattino che fa puntualmente sì che all’ora di alzarsi siano dieci volte più morbidi e accoglienti, senza contare il calore avvolgente delle braccia di Theo che rende ancora più seccante l’idea di staccarsene. È proprio in previsione di momenti di estrema pigrizia che Liam ha accettato di dividere il suo ruolo da capitano con Nolan e subito si fa allettante nella sua testa l’idea di fingersi malato e restarsene lì contro il corpo caldo di Theo per almeno un altro paio d’ore.

Ad occhi chiusi, si concentra sul modo in cui il respiro regolare dell’altro gli accarezza l’orecchio per diversi secondi ancora, poi gli torna in mente lo sguardo spiazzato di sua madre e le due cose si connettono finalmente l’una all’altra, facendolo rizzare a sedere di scatto.

Sua madre è ancora lì, sulla soglia della camera, che li guarda a bocca aperta.

Anche Liam spalanca la bocca, prima in un riflesso involontario, nel silenzioso grido d’orrore che la sua vita richiede, poi in una teatrale smorfia di sorpresa e indignazione.

“Ma che diavolo?” Liam si volta drammaticamente verso il corpo ancora incosciente di Theo, allontannadoglisi di scatto e tornando a rivolgere gli occhi a sua madre. “Hai _visto_ cosa ha fatto? Si è infilato nel mio letto!”

 

 

Theo non sa cosa Liam abbia da gridargli nelle orecchie di prima mattina, ma non fa nemmeno in tempo ad aprire gli occhi e scoprirlo che le mani dell’altro sono all’improvviso contro il suo petto e l’attimo dopo la schiena di Theo è sul pavimento gelido. _E fanculo al buon giorno che si vede dal mattino._

 

 

La signora Geyer si lascia sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato dalle labbra, mentre il povero ragazzo di suo figlio si solleva con una smorfia dolorante e Liam continua con il suo teatrino.

“Liam” lo interrompe ferma, inchiodandolo con un’espressione di rimprovero. “Chiedi scusa a Theo.”

Mille scuse iniziano subito a riversarsi dalla bocca del ragazzo, ma non il genere di scuse richieste.

“Liam” insiste irremovibile la donna.

Liam si volta di malavoglia verso l’altro, mormorando tra i denti un veloce ‘ _scus_ a’ molto poco sentito.

“Ora preparati o farai tardi. La colazione è pronta in tavola” Il suo tono si addolcisce mentre rivolge un sorriso al ragazzo scarmigliato ancora seduto a terra. “Ti piacciono i pancake, Theo?”

“Sì, signora Geyer, grazie.”

 

 

 

Sua madre si richiude la porta della camera alle spalle e Liam si solleva esausto dal letto, scavalcando agilmente Theo, ancora per terra. Theo che continua a fissarlo con aria accusatoria, smorzata dal fatto che ha gli occhi aperti a malapena e le pieghe del cuscino stampate su una guancia.

Probabilmente ce l’ha con Liam perché lo ha spinto per terra, il che è ridicolo, dato che quello è il letto di Liam e Liam ha tutto il diritto di spingere chi vuole giù dal suo letto. Theo avrebbe sicuramente qualcosa da ribattere in proposito, perché Theo, a differenza sua, non è una persona ragionevole e così Liam decide di dimostrare la sua maturità afferrando l’altro, un braccio sotto le gambe e uno dietro la schiena, e rimettendolo di peso sul letto. Il materasso cigola rumorosamente e Theo rimbalza sopra le coperte, perché non è scorretto dire che Liam lo ha rimesso sul letto, ma non è nemmeno scorretto dire che ce lo ha _lanciato_. Quando Liam esce dal bagno, dieci minuti dopo, e inizia a infilarsi la divisa di Lacrosse, Theo lo sta ancora fissando, esattamente dove lo aveva lasciato, anche se ora le sue gambe sono sotto le coperte.  
Liam lo ignora e finisce di prepararsi, poi si passa la borsa degli allenamenti su una spalla e gli scocca un’occhiata impaziente. “Che vuoi?”

Theo continua ad osservarlo intensamente.

 “Sembra che ci sia una moffetta morta sulla tua testa.”

Liam resta in silenzio qualche secondo per processare l’informazione, poi gli si getta contro sbattendogli il borsone pieno sul petto, con violenza, perché non tutti possono sembrare appena usciti da un calendario di prima mattina, coi capelli spettinati che ricadono a ciocche sugli occhi dando l’impressione di una bellezza distratta da film invece che di una carcassa morta, qualcuno deve assumersi la responsabilità di vivere nella realtà e avere moffette morte in testa appena sveglio e quel qualcuno è Liam. 

Theo si para e afferra il borsone, dando inizio a una sorta di tiro alla fune che finisce con Liam di nuovo nel letto, immobilizzato nella morsa calda delle braccia dell’altro. Liam si divincolerebbe, gli assesterebbe una gomitata tattica nelle costole, ma è mattina e non ha davvero la forza né la motivazione di opporsi a qualche secondo di più a letto. Senza contare tutta quella storia di come ogni parte di lui si senta in pace col mondo quando il corpo di Theo è stretto al suo, ma _quella_ è la cosa a cui Liam ha deciso di non pensare.

È così e basta, è una nuova svolta che la sua vita ha preso, apprezzare gli abbracci di quel tipo strano che vive a casa sua, e non ci deve essere sempre una spiegazione a tutto.

“Non andare” sussurra Theo all’improvviso, il fiato caldo che gli solletica il collo. “Tanto fai schifo lo stesso.”

Liam sente un brivido corrergli dalla pelle nuda del collo alla schiena, certamente causato dall’affermazione sacrilega di Theo, essendo che Liam è un portento a Lacrosse. È Theo quello che fa schifo, anche se Liam non lo ha mai visto giocare, ma è certo che sia così, perché Theo non sa nemmeno andare in bicicletta dopotutto. _O vincere le gare di apnea senza barare._

“Sono in ritardo” dice Liam, improvvisamente ansioso di alzarsi dal letto, al punto che si dimentica di rispondere a tono. Theo ha allentato la presa e prima che possa sbattere gli occhi Liam è già sgusciato via, dalle sue braccia e dalla camera.

Theo lascia ricadere la testa sul cuscino e resta a guardare il soffitto senza pensare a nulla in particolare, l’odore di Liam che lo circonda da ogni direzione.

Dall’altra parte della stanza, il suo materasso giace inutilizzato.

 

 

 

***

 

Liam finisce di allenarsi a mezzogiorno e mezza.

A mezzogiorno e trentacinque minuti il telefono di Theo inizia a squillare.

“Ti piace il sushi?” dice la voce dall’altra parte prima che Theo possa emettere suono.

“Prego?”

“Ti piace il sushi?” ripete Liam velocemente.

“Non lo so.”

“Come sarebbe a dire che non lo sai, _un attimo Mason_ , _glielo sto chiedendo,_ o ti piace o non ti piace, non è difficile.”

“Non l’ho mai mangiato.”

“ _Non l’hai mai.._.” Theo può sentire l’indignazione nella voce dell’altro ed è sicuro che abbia spalancato gli occhi in quel modo ridicolo in cui li spalanca quando il mondo non si adegua alle sue aspettative. “Ragazzi, non ha mai mangiato il sushi. _Ve lo giuro._  Mio dio, Raeken, si può sapere dove hai vissuto fino ad ora?”

“Con i Dread Do-”

“Non era una domanda letterale.” Liam si schiarisce la gola e pare improvvisamente a disagio. “Beh, quindi vuoi o no?”

Theo è confuso. “Voglio cosa?”

“Mangiare” risponde Liam. “Il sushi” aggiunge dopo una pausa superflua. “Con me, Mason e Corey. Stiamo andando al sushi e Mason ha pensato che forse volevi venire.”

Theo capta vagamente la voce di Mason in sottofondo protestare qualcosa, ma è troppo spiazzato dalla domanda di Liam per darci peso. Non importa quante pause abbia fatto e quanto robotica sia suonata la sua voce a causa di questo, Theo ha comunque riconosciuto perfettamente quello che gli è appena arrivato inaspettatamente addosso: un invito. Theo non è abituato ad essere invitato nei posti dalle persone, non quando non ci sono di mezzo minacce sovrannaturali da combattere ed è una sensazione strana. Vestirsi, prendere la macchina e uscire per raggiungere persone che ti stanno aspettando, perché _vogliono_ che tu le raggiunga, senza che ci sia un qualcosa in particolare da fare, a parte stare lì insieme, è una novità assoluta. Non è la prima volta che Mason o Liam gli chiedono se vuole fare qualcosa con loro in realtà, è già successo una volta o due, ma sempre quando loro erano in casa e anche Theo era in casa ed era più educazione che altro, dato che Theo era a conti fatti _già_ lì, ma ora Theo non è lì, è a chilometri e chilometri da _lì_ e Liam gli ha comunque telefonato, come se lo volesse effettivamente lì. Anche Theo vuole essere _lì_ , e così fa per accettare, quando all’improvviso si ricorda una cosa.

“No” dice e riattacca.

 

 

 

Liam riesce a sentire gli sguardi perplessi di Mason e Corey fissi su di lui, ma non riesce a staccare il suo, indignato, dal telefono. Non riesce a credere a quello che è appena successo.

“Ha detto di no” informa incredulo gli altri. Passano i secondi e da Mason e Corey continuano a non giungere i suoni scandalizzati che si aspettava, così alza finalmente lo sguardo.

I due, accovacciati sugli spalti del campo, gli rivolgono un’occhiata interrogativa.

“E...?” dice Mason dopo un po’.

“ _E?”_ Liam non capisce. Theo ha avuto l’ardire di dire _no_ e questo dovrebbe essere abbastanza per togliere ai suoi amici quelle espressioni tranquille dalla faccia, ma a quanto pare no. “Ha detto che _non viene_ ” specifica, giusto nel caso non avessero capito.

“Okay” Mason alza le spalle. “Vai a farti la doccia e poi andiamo noi tre allora, no?”

Liam non vuole andare a farsi la doccia.

Beh, _vuole,_ perché ha sudato e puzza e tutti i suoi compagni hanno già raggiunto gli spogliatoi, ma non vuole farlo subito, lasciando cadere così la conversazione. C’è qualcosa che lo urta nella mancanza di reazione di Mason e Corey, come se non fosse successo nulla di eclatante.

Non è accettabile che Theo dica _no_ e basta, non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, non dopo che ha letteralmente ucciso Scott. Liam non sa in che modo l’uccisione di Scott si colleghi con l’andare al sushi o meno, ma la sua mente è tutta un vorticare indignato di pensieri ora e il nervoso che gli si è acceso nel petto gli rende impossibile disporli secondo un ordine logico. L’unica cosa che sa è che le braccia di Theo erano calde attorno al suo petto quella notte ed ora gli ha attaccato il telefono in faccia e Liam non lo inviterà mai più da nessuna parte.

 

 

 

“Credo che non abbia abbastanza soldi.”

Liam, fresco di doccia e con la borsa sulle spalle, lancia un’occhiata interrogativa a Mason.

“Cosa?”

“Theo” specifica Mason avviandosi verso l’uscita dello stadio. “Vive da te perché l’alternativa era la sua macchina. Non credo abbia i soldi per mangiare fuori.”

Liam si ferma, sbattendo le palpebre.

A questo non aveva pensato.

Non è strano, che non ci avesse pensato, quando non pensare è qualcosa che gli riesce così bene. E non è strano che ci abbia pensato invece Mason, che è esattamente il tipo di persona che si mette a pensare prima di reagire d’istinto e giurare rancore eterno.

“Liam?”

Mason e Corey, qualche metro più avanti, lo guardano perplessi, forse perché Liam non ha ancora ripreso a camminare.  
“Sto pensando” li informa.

 

 

 

Il nome di Liam lampeggia ancora una volta sullo schermo del suo telefono e Theo fa scorrere il dito verso l’icona verde, portandoselo all’orecchio. Non dice nulla e passa un numero sufficientemente ridicolo di secondi prima che la voce di Liam interrompa il silenzio. 

“Hai intenzione di dire _pronto_ o...?”

Theo si schiarisce la gola. “Pronto?”

“Sono Liam.”

“Ma non mi dire.”

“Sta’ zitto” replica subito. “Ascolta, puoi farmi un favore?”

“Ossia?”

“C’è uno zaino nero sotto la scrivania”continua Liam, sbrigativo. Gli occhi di Theo corrono automaticamente al punto indicato, individuando lo zaino afflosciato sul pavimento. “Puoi portarmelo? Siamo al sushi attaccato alla scuola.”

Theo solleva lo zaino da terra, trovandolo insolitamente leggero.

“A che ti serve uno zaino vuoto?”

“Non è vuoto” dice subito Liam. “Non aprirlo.  Ci sono dei documenti importanti dentro. Cose che non ti riguardano.”

Theo inarca un sopracciglio. “Devi consegnare dei documenti importanti ai camerieri del sushi?”

“A Mason e Corey. Dobbiamo consultarci su delle...faccende. Oh senti, non puoi farmi un favore e basta per una volta? In cambio ti offro il pranzo.”

“Non voglio che tu mi offra il pranzo” ribatte subito Theo.

Prima che Liam possa rispondere, Theo gli ha già chiuso il telefono in faccia.

 

 

 

Theo non è un fattorino e se avere quello zaino è così importante per Liam, allora Liam può certamente saltare il pranzo al sushi e tornare a casa a prenderselo da solo.

È un pensiero molto semplice e chiaro nella sua mente, reso vagamente inutile dal fatto che il suo pick up si è appena fermato nel parcheggio davanti al sushi. Con un sospiro, afferra lo zaino dal sedile del passeggero e scende, scorgendo Liam e gli altri prima ancora di attraversare la strada: sono al tavolino più vicino alla vetrata, subito a fianco della porta d’ingresso. Non appena la porta si apre tintinnando, gli occhi di Liam sono su di lui. 

 

 

 

Theo gli smolla lo zaino in grembo senza troppe cerimonie e subito gli pianta in faccia due occhi scettici sotto il sopracciglio inarcato. “Beh? Non devi mostrare _con urgenza_ a Mason e Corey i tuoi documenti importantissimi?”

Liam si schiarisce la gola, abbassando gli occhi sullo zaino chiaramente vuoto sulle sue gambe.

“Sì, infatti, devo” dice infine, spostandolo sul tavolo ancora vuoto e facendo segno a Corey e Mason di avvicinarsi. I due si chinano curiosi verso lo zaino e Liam inizia a far scorrere lentamente la zip per aprirlo, tenendo poi il lembo superiore della stoffa sollevata in modo che Theo, dall’altra parte del tavolo, non possa vederne il contenuto. 

Un pacchetto di fazzoletti mezzo vuoto e una mentina, per l’appunto.

 

 

 

Theo ha aperto lo zaino nell’esatto secondo in cui Liam, al telefono, gli ha detto di non aprirlo ed ora fissa con un sopracciglio inarcato Liam, Corey e Mason chinati con sguardi gravi sopra quello che lui sa benissimo essere uno zaino vuoto.  
Quel ragazzino è proprio stupido.

 

 

 

“Okay,quindi” Liam si schiarisce la gola per la seconda volta in pochi minuti. “Avete visto, sì?”

“Sì” Mason annuisce, la perplessità ben evidente nei suoi occhi. Corey lo guarda come se fosse pazzo.

Liam non può biasimarlo, perché un po’ si _sente_ pazzo.  

“Bene. Emergenza rientrata” conclude sollevato di poter richiudere lo zaino e farlo sparire sotto la sua sedia. Poi si volta verso Theo. “Grazie. Puoi sederti ora.”

Theo inarca un sopracciglio. “Prego?”

“Ti ho detto che ti avrei offerto il pranzo se mi avessi portato lo zaino.”

“E io ti ho detto di no.”

Liam alza le spalle. “Beh, ormai sei qui.”

“Non significa che debba restarci” replica Theo e Liam alza gli occhi al cielo, spazientito. Perché deve sempre rendere tutto più complicato del necessario? 

 

 

 

Theo ha consegnato lo zaino vuoto, rifiutato di farsi pagare il pranzo e non ha davvero altro da fare lì, così si esibisce in un’ultima espressione supponente e dà le spalle al tavolo, avviandosi verso l’uscita.

Riesce a fare a malapena un passo, prima di bloccarsi.

Si volta lentamente e posa gli occhi solo per una frazione di secondo sulle dita di Liam strette attorno alle sue, prima di guardarlo spiazzato.

“Puoi, _per favore_ , sederti e basta?” dice Liam, continuano a tenergli la mano, deciso, ma delicato.

Theo deglutisce e una volta tanto non ha nessuna risposta beffarda pronta sulla lingua, così si siede e basta, sfilando la mano da quella di Liam e prendendo posto accanto a Corey, lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo.

Il silenzio imbarazzato dura per ben cinque secondi, poi Liam sorride entusiasta e si sgola per attirare l’attenzione del cameriere.

 

 

 

Quando Liam, senza consultarlo minimamente, ordina anche per lui, Theo accenna una protesta non troppo convinta, dal momento che se il menù fosse scritto in greco antico avrebbe lo stesso significato ai suoi occhi. Non si aspettava che il sushi fosse così complicato, con tutte quelle uova e alghe dai vari colori e i nomi strani, che Liam pare conoscere a menadito invece. La sua aria soddisfatta da saputello svanisce immediatamente però quando Theo, imitando Mason e Corey, afferra le bacchette posate al centro del tavolo e le usa per portarsi facilmente alla bocca un uramaki. O un osomaki. Theo non ne è sicuro, ma il punto è che riesce a sollevarlo con le bacchette pur non conoscendone il nome, il che è più di quanto si possa dire di Liam: lui le bacchette d’altro canto, Theo l’ha notato subito, non le ha nemmeno toccate.

“Perché non usi le bacchette, Li?” chiede con un sorrisetto beffardo, immaginando già la risposta. Il sorrisetto sparisce nell’esatto momento in cui finisce di parlare e realizza di come lo ha appena chiamato.

Non lo ha mai fatto prima e non ha mai deciso di farlo, e subito si aspetta di essere bersagliato da sguardi perplessi, ma Liam non batte ciglio, alzando le spalle.

“Preferisco la forchetta.”

“Non le sa usare ed ogni volta che gli cade qualcosa le spezza in preda alla rabbia” lo corregge subito Mason e Theo sghignazza. Liam pare molto indignato dal tradimento del suo migliore amico, ma Corey si unisce a Theo nel ridacchiare e dopo qualche secondo Mason fa lo stesso, e Theo deve sforzarsi per trattenere uno sguardo sorpreso. Non ci è abituato, non a prendere in giro Liam, quello è fondamentalmente quello che fa la maggior parte del tempo, ma prenderlo in giro insieme a qualcun altro, _ridere_ insieme a qualcun altro, come se anche Theo fosse effettivamente parte di qualcosa –la parola _branco_ non è esatta e Theo non osa neppure pensarla, ma è quella che ci si avvicina di più – gli scalda qualcosa nel petto.

 

 

Che non è parte del branco o del gruppo o di qualunque altra cosa in generale, se lo ricorda quando i telefoni di Liam, Corey e Mason suonano e vibrano nello stesso identico momento. Il suo resta silenzioso.

“Oh” dice Liam sorridendo, la sorpresa e l’entusiasmo evidenti sul suo volto mentre guarda lo schermo del cellulare.  
“Andiamo, sì?” chiede subito Mason altrettanto allegro.  

“Certo che andiamo!” Liam finisce in un sorso il suo bicchiere di coca-cola e in un batter d’occhio il conto è stato pagato e la porta del locale tintinna forte chiudendosi alle loro spalle.

Theo sbatte la palpebre, rimasto solo al tavolo.

Non è infastidito, inizia a ripetersi mentalmente. È appena stato abbandonato nel giro di tre secondi, senza nemmeno un saluto, nemmeno fosse invisibile, in un posto in cui non voleva nemmeno andare da principio, ma _non_ è infastidito. Non potrebbe importargliene di meno.

Theo è tutto meno che infastidito e non appena l’indignazione gli permetterà di muoversi tornerà a casa, prenderà le sue cose e lascerà Beacon Hills per sempre, lascerà lo stato anzi e nessuno sentirà mai più una parola da parte sua, specialmente Liam, ma _non_ è infastidito.

Theo è così infastidito che potrebbe sbranare la cameriera, è _effettivamente_ sul punto di sbranare la cameriera quando un clacson familiare richiama la sua attenzione.

È il clacson del suo pick-up, parcheggiato dall’altra parte della strada esattamente dove Theo l’aveva lasciato, con la differenza che ora è pieno. Liam gli grida qualcosa dal sedile del passeggero, continuando a battere il palmo sul clacson, mentre Mason e Corey lo chiamano a loro volta dai sedili posteriori.

Theo si porta immediatamente una mano alla tasca della giacca, dove tiene sempre le chiavi della macchina, solo per trovarla vuota.

_Dannato stronzetto._

 

 

 

“Alla buon’ora! Che aspettavi, che ti portassero direttamente anche la cena?”

“Forse voleva farsi assumere.”

“Fortuna che non ci volevi venire al sushi, ti stavano crescendo le radici.”

Come Theo apre lo sportello, tutti hanno subito qualcosa da ridire. Lui compreso.

“Che diavolo ci fate nella mia macchina?”

“Andiamo in piscina” risponde tranquillamente Liam, come se questo spiegasse tutto.

Theo inarca un sopracciglio.

“Mi avete scambiato per un taxi?”

“No, ovviamente” Liam alza gli occhi al cielo. “I tassisti sono gentili. E con andiamo intendo _andiamo_ , nel senso di tutte le persone presenti, non tutte le persone presenti tranne t _e_ , idiota.”

“Ah sì?” ribatte subito Theo polemico, con il tono di chi sta per aggiungere qualcosa di molto arguto e tagliente. Ha quel tono perché ha _intenzione_ di aggiungere qualcosa, ma il suo cervello è troppo impegnato a processare l’informazione per elaborare anche una risposta: con _andiamo_ Liam intende un _andiamo_ che comprende anche Theo.

 

 

 

Liam aspetta che Theo finisca la frase per quasi un minuto, preparando già infiniti contrattacchi nella sua mente. _Anche la tua faccia!_ è il suo preferito, ma è pronto a variare a seconda di quale sarà la risposta di Theo –che dev’essere qualcosa di grandioso, dato che ci sta mettendo così tanto.

“Dove giro?” è tutto quello con cui se ne esce Theo, che, Liam nota solo ora, ha già messo in moto da un po’.

“A destra, dobbiamo passare da casa a prendere i costumi.”

 

 

 

 ***

 

Theo ha due piccoli nei, uno vicino all’altro, sul pettorale sinistro.

Liam non lo aveva mai notato.

Non c’è nulla di strano in questo, dato che Liam non passa il tempo a guardare il petto di Theo quando non indossa una maglia. Non perché sia un brutto petto, naturalmente non lo è, è _ridicolmente_ il contrario di un brutto petto, è persino poco plausibile da quanto è perfetto, ecco cos’è, come se il più bravo degli scultori si fosse messo lì con uno scalpellino e lo avesse modellato seguendo tutte le giuste proporzioni matematiche, dai pettorali compatti agli addominali definiti e fino al bordo del costume blu, una scultura di pelle abbronzata e liscia calda-non che Liam lo stia toccando e possa saperlo con certezza, ma è sempre calda la pelle di Theo, così come era caldo il suo petto contro la sua schiena quella notte e quella mattina, prima che lo buttasse per terra.

“Liam? A che pensi?”  
Mason gli lancia un’occhiata perplessa e Liam si fionda immediatamente verso l’uscita degli spogliatoi.

“A niente, andiamo?”

Di certo non stava pensando che Theo è stato scolpito dal più bravo degli scultori, quella sarebbe una cosa tremendamente imbarazzante da pensare, oltre al fatto che causerebbe una diatriba infinita tra i massimi storici d’arte per via dell’impossibilità di determinare oggettivamente il più brav -Liam è per qualche motivo incredibilmente soddisfatto di quei due piccoli nei sul petto di Theo. Danno un tocco di _vero_ in mezzo a tutta quella perfezione.

 

 

Mason e Corey sono qualche metro davanti a Liam e come escono dalla zona docce spuntando nella piscina vera e propria, Liam scorge una massa di capelli rosso fragola fiondarsi verso di loro.

Theo è appena dietro Liam e nel momento stesso in cui la voce di Lydia che saluta entusiasta Mason e Corey raggiunge anche loro, Liam smette di sentire i suoi passi alle sue spalle.

“Scott ha scritto agli altri dell’imboscata dei cacciatori ieri” inizia Liam vagamente colpevole, voltandosi verso di lui e trovandolo fermo come si aspettava. “Gli ha detto che è andato tutto bene e che ripartirà tra un paio di giorni, ma dato che sia lui che Malia erano già qui e che non riusciamo mai a riunire tutto il branco, e Malia per Natale resterà a Parigi...”

Theo ha già capito, è evidente dall’incredulità nei suoi occhi, e Liam dubita per un secondo della genialità della sua idea di portare Theo alla reunion del branco senza che lui –o _loro_ , per quel che conta- lo sapesse. Vedendo il tradimento negli occhi di Theo, non gli sembra di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ma d’altro canto è sicuro che se l’avesse lasciato a casa e si fosse presentato da solo, si sarebbe sentito in errore allo stesso modo. Come al solito, Liam non può vincere e basta.

Quando Theo si volta pronto a tornare negli spogliatoi e sparire prima che chiunque lo veda, però, Liam non ha dubbi che lasciarlo scappare _non_ sia la cosa giusta e lo blocca stringendo le dita sul suo avambraccio.

“Ehy, non scappare!”

“Non sto _scappando_ , me ne sto andando.”

“Beh, non te ne andare.”

Theo ha tutta l’aria di _volersene_ andare, ma prima che possa ribattere la voce di Lydia risuona alle loro spalle.

“Liam?”

 

 

 

Quando Lydia ha capito tutto, prima degli altri, e lo ha confrontato in biblioteca, Theo le ha tirato un ceffone così forte da farla svenire.

L’ha trascinata alle radici del Nemeton e l’ha lasciata in stato catatonico nella foresta a congelare.

Ha premuto gli artigli intrisi di veleno di Kanima nella schiena di Scott fino a quando l’Alpha non è stato costretto a lasciare la presa sulla mano della ragazza, lasciandola precipitare nel vuoto.

Sono cose che Theo ha fatto e che ha sempre saputo di aver fatto, e non è la prima volta che vede Lydia da quando è tornato dall’inferno: hanno complottato e lavorato fianco a fianco qualche volta, durante i Ghost Riders prima e l’Anukite poi, ma ora lei è lì in costume, in una giornata tranquilla e senza minacce sovrannaturali, in piscina con i suoi amici, ed è diverso.

Non c’è nulla che li _costringa_ a stare nella stessa stanza, a parte le dita di Liam ancora strette sul suo avambraccio.

 

 

 

Il sorriso di Lydia svanisce nell’istante in cui vede che Liam non è da solo. 

“Oh. Theo” aggiunge esitante. “Non sapevo...”

 _“Theo?”_ Passano pochi secondi e Stiles entra nel campo visivo di Liam, il rosso acceso del suo costume che contrasta con il biancore della pelle e gli occhi castani spalancati in una smorfia incredula. “Questa è una cosa adesso? Una cosa vera che _accade_? Il branco va in piscina e Theo viene con noi? _Theo?_ ”

“Sì, Stiles, è una cosa vera” Liam avanza deciso per accogliere l’abbraccio di Lydia, sciogliendo la presa sul braccio di Theo. Non ha dubbi che Theo voglia ancora andarsene, ma sa anche che il suo orgoglio non gli permetterebbe mai di battere in ritirata ora che il branco si è accorto della sua presenza.

Stiles gli stringe la mano e se lo tira contro la spalla a mo’ di saluto, ma Liam è ben consapevole dei suoi occhi ancora fissi su Theo, e soprattutto è consapevole del fatto che Theo sta avanzando lentamente, il mento lievemente alzato verso l’alto e l’espressione beffarda che ha sempre prima di rigirare il coltello nella piaga di qualcuno. Forse sta per chiedere a Stiles se ha ucciso qualche altra chimera durante quei mesi lontano da Beacon Hills o qualcosa del genere che farebbe sparire immediatamente qualunque ipotesi di un pomeriggio all’insegna della pace e della non violenza, così Liam spinge la mano ancora stretta in quella di Stiles e lo fa precipitare in una fontana di schizzi in piscina.

“Theo come quello che ha cercato di uccidervi tutti?” dice una voce pacata e vagamente annoiata dall’altro lato della piscina. Liam alza lo sguardo e trova un ragazzo biondo dagli occhi azzurri steso su un lettino accanto a Malia. Non lo ha mai visto prima.   

“Non tutti” specifica Mason, cercando di essere d’aiuto.

“La maggior parte” replica Malia brusca. “Solo che con Scott ci è riuscito.”  
“Sei morto e non me l’hai detto McCall?” Jackson, che Liam ha conosciuto subito dopo la battaglia finale contro l’Anukite, sbuffa lanciando un’occhiata a Scott e poi ad Ethan, seduto al suo fianco a bordo piscina. Di loro Liam sa solo che Jackson ha una coda e che Ethan aveva un gemello e che ora stanno insieme. “A me non sembra morto.”

“Sai chi _sembra_ ed è morta invece? Sua s-”

La testa di Stiles finisce nuovamente sott’acqua e Derek incrocia gli occhi di Liam, continuando a tenere le mani ferme sulle spalle di Stiles per nulla turbato dai suoi schiamazzi.  
“Ciao Liam” dice con quello che potrebbe quasi essere l’accenno di un sorriso, mentre la mano sinistra di Stiles gli graffia l’avambraccio bagnato, nell’inutile tentativo di tornare in superficie.

“Derek” Liam china la testa in avanti e gli sorride. Gli piace Derek, anche se non ha con lui lo stesso rapporto che hanno i membri del branco originale. La prima volta che lo ha visto lo ha sbattuto contro un armadietto degli spogliatoi fingendo di sbrindellare il suo bastone da Lacrosse e Liam avrebbe voluto azzannarlo alla gola, ma è stato lui a insegnargli il mantra che è stata la sua ancora per quasi un anno, prima di...beh, prima di Theo.

“Okay, che ne dite di mettere da parte il passato per un giorno e goderci il pomeriggio?” dice Lydia con la sua voce squillante e vagamente autoritaria. Liam le è grato. “Non mi sono fatta sei ore di volo per rituffarmi nel drama di Beacon Hills.”

Stiles ha l’aria di voler ribattere qualcosa, ma questa volta è Scott a fermarlo.  
Si limita a chiamarlo per nome, senza nemmeno ricorrere agli occhi da Alpha, ma è sufficiente. Stiles chiude gli occhi con un sospiro e poi si volta di scatto, cercando senza risultato di affogare Derek, che non si muove di una virgola, indifferente alle spinte dell’altro. 

Il clima pare rasserenarsi di colpo e all’improvviso Liam inizia a sentirsi stupido, lì in piedi con le mani sui fianchi a guardare e basta. Vorrebbe unirsi alle chiacchiere e risate degli altri, ma la verità è che sente di non poter lasciare il fianco di Theo: il fatto che abbiano accettato a malincuore di non attaccarlo esplicitamente non significa che qualcuno a parte lui, Mason e Corey, gli rivolgerà effettivamente la parola.

Eccetto che qualcuno lo fa e anche senza perdere tempo.

Theo sembra persino più stupito di Liam mentre Jackson ed Ethan lo costringono quasi di peso a sedersi a bordo piscina insieme a loro. Liam vorrebbe usare il suo udito sovrannaturale per ascoltare cosa si stanno dicendo, ma Scott gli si piazza davanti distraendolo. “Ehy.”

 

 

 

“Anche io ho cercato di ucciderli tutti, sai” dice Ethan scrollando le spalle e Theo non è sicuro che questo sia un buon modo di legare con qualcuno –a meno che non si stia pianificando di mettere su un’organizzazione di sicari o cose del genere. “Anche Jackson lo ha fatto.”

“Io non ero in me” ribatte subito Jackson, piccato.

Ethan si avvicina a Theo parlando in tono confidenziale, come se non avessero tutti un udito sovrannaturale. “Era una lucertola.”

Theo non si sforza minimamente di trattenere la risata che gli nasce spontanea nel petto, mentre Jackson inizia a borbottare improperi e minacce contro il suo fidanzato, con un’aggressività tale da far sfigurare anche gli attacchi di rabbia di Liam.  

Ethan tuttavia non sembra impressionato. “Ha ancora la coda.”

 

 

 

“Ehy” risponde Liam, prima di schiarirsi la voce. “Grazie.”

Scott non gli chiede per cosa, limitandosi ad annuire con un sospiro e lanciare un’occhiata a Theo.

“Ti fidi di lui” dice e Liam non è sicuro se sia una domanda o un’affermazione.

“Sì. Lo so che voi non lo farete mai, ma-”

“È parte del tuo branco.”

Liam sbatte le palpebre perplesso.

“Cosa?”

“È quello che hai detto a Malia ieri notte. Che non è nel mio branco, ma fa parte del tuo.”

Liam ricorda vagamente di averlo detto, nel modo impreciso e annebbiato in cui ricorda sempre le cose che fa durante i suoi attacchi di rabbia.

“Ma io non sono un Alpha” mormora incerto. “Non posso avere un mio branco.”

Invece di ribattere, Scott fa un cenno della testa verso il ragazzo biondo sul lettino.

“Isaac è stato il mio primo beta.”

 _Isaac._ Liam ha già sentito quel nome e subito porta gli occhi a studiare i tratti delicati del ragazzo. Sa poche cose di lui, sa che ha vissuto per un periodo a casa di Scott ed è stato come un figlio per Melissa. Sa che a un certo punto se n’è andato con Chris Argent, all’improvviso, e che vive in Francia da allora. Liam crede che la sua partenza abbia a che fare con la cosa di cui nessuno parla, la ragazza che è morta e che è il motivo per cui tutte le sue informazioni sul passato del branco sono frammentarie e imprecise, il motivo per cui nessuno gli ha mai raccontato tutto da principio.  

Però un’informazione certa su Isaac la ricorda.

“Aspetta” dice corrugando la fronte. “Il _tuo_ beta? Non è stato Derek a morderlo?”

“Appunto” Scott accenna un sorriso, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Non l’ho morso io, non ero neppure un Alpha all’epoca, ma Isaac è stato comunque il mio primo beta. Non ero un Alpha, ma ero il _suo_ Alpha.”

Liam non è sicuro di capire che cosa Scott stia cercando di dirgli, ma i suoi occhi corrono automaticamente a Theo, che sta ridendo di gusto di fianco ad Ethan. _Il suo Alpha_. 

Continua a non avere veramente un senso, perché Scott è il True Alpha ed è pertanto l’eccezione suprema e non la regola, ma Theo _è_ parte del suo branco, che abbia senso o no, e non è poi come se a Liam fosse mai importato qualcosa delle regole.

 

 


	15. Branco (ops l'abbiamo fatto di nuovo)

 

“Ascolta, c’è per caso della tensione sessuale irrisolta tra te e Theo?”

Liam si è allontanato dagli altri giusto il tempo di andare a prendere un frappé al bar accanto alla piscina e metà di suddetto frappé finisce sputata per terra quando Isaac gli compare alle spalle all’improvviso, informandosi sulla sua vita sessuale come se stesse parlando del tempo. 

“Prego?” chiede strabuzzando gli occhi.

“Ho chiesto se c’è della tensione sessuale irrisolta tra te e Theo” ripete Isaac, che indossa il costume, una camicia a maniche corte slacciata e una sottile sciarpa color crema. _Una sciarpa._ Chi indossa sciarpe in piscina? Lo stesso tipo di persona che ti fa domande sulla tensione sessuale senza averti mai parlato prima, Liam immagina.

“Che razza di domanda è?” sbotta Liam cercando di trattenersi dal rovesciargli ciò che resta del suo frappé sulla sua stupida sciarpa.

“Una domanda, curiosità” Isaac alza le spalle con fare innocente. “Voglio dire, dopo Stiles e Derek non voglio fare lo stesso errore.”

Liam aggrotta la fronte, confuso.

“Stiles e Derek?”

“Sì, non l’ho visto arrivare e ho perso cinquanta dollari. Anche se resto convinto che non valga dato che io sono in Francia da anni. Se fossi stato qui me ne sarei accorto, solo Scott aveva puntato contro, e con il bene che gli voglio, si sa che Scott non eccelle in-”

“Di che diavolo stai parlando?”

Isaac si blocca, guardandolo sorpreso.

“Stiles e Derek. Non lo sai?”

Liam fa qualche altro passo, prima di fermarsi di scatto, perché _non_ lo sapeva.

All’improvviso Stiles che si arrampica sulle spalle di Derek nel tentativo di annegarlo, il modo in cui continua a provarci nonostante sia palesemente inutile, lo sfiorarsi continuo dei loro corpi durante la lotta, il sorriso mal trattenuto di Derek, tutto acquista un nuovo senso agli occhi di Liam. 

“Oh mio dio, _Stiles e Derek.”_

“Stiles e Derek” conferma Isaac.

Liam è combattuto tra lo shock per la rivelazione, che è incredibile e inaspettata e allo stesso tempo in un modo strano e familiare non lo è nemmeno un po’, e l’indignazione dovuta al fatto di essere sempre l’ultimo a sapere le cose.

E certo che Scott è favorevole all’idea che Liam abbia un branco suo, perché all’interno del branco principale esiste comunque _già_ un sottobranco, che è il branco degli ultimi arrivati, quelli che sono rimasti a Beacon Hills e che sono tenuti fuori dal circolo di gossip e scommesse che avviene nel gruppo whatsapp del branco originale. A Liam è tutto improvvisamente chiaro: la gerarchia del branco è definita dalla gerarchia dei gruppi virtuali: Liam, Mason e Corey sono nel gruppo allargato con Scott, Malia, Lydia e Stiles, ma _non_ sono nell’altro gruppo della vecchia guardia, che comprende sicuramente Isaac, Jackson, Ethan e chissà chi altri, il gruppo dove si discute delle questioni importanti come la tensione sessuale irrisolta.

Liam ha a sua volta un gruppo solo con Mason e Corey, di cui né Scott né nessun altro fa parte, e questo è perché, Liam realizza, ha effettivamente un suo branco.

Il branco degli ultimi arrivati _è_ il branco di Liam e non appena si ricongiungerà al suo telefono aggiungerà Theo al gruppo.  
“Quindi, a proposito di quella tensione?”

Liam non sa perché dovrebbe dare conto della sua personale tensione a un tipo che indossa la sciarpa in piscina, nemmeno fosse l’ispettore delle tensioni sessuali venuto apposta dalla Francia per misurare il tasso di tensione nell’aria, ma siccome chi tace acconsente, Liam decide di non tacere.

“No, assolutamente, io e Theo non abbiamo nessuna tensione sessuale irrisolta.”

“L’avete risolta?”

Liam rischia di strozzarsi di nuovo e senza nemmeno bere il frappé questa volta.

“Prego?”

“C’è della tensione sessuale _risolta_ tra voi?”

“Oh mio dio _no._ Non c’è nulla di risolto, non abbiamo risolto nulla, non- _”_

“Okay, tranquillo” Isaac alza le mani in segno di resa. “Era solo per sapere. Odori un sacco di lui.”

Liam china automaticamente il naso verso la propria spalla e si annusa per qualche secondo, prima di ricordarsi che probabilmente non sentirebbe comunque nulla, tanto è abituato ad avere l’odore di Theo su di sé.

Si schiarisce la gola. “È perché viviamo insieme.”

Isaac annuisce, alzando le sopracciglia. Non dice nulla, ma c’è qualcosa di fortemente scettico in quelle sopracciglia. Lo conosce da meno di un’ora e le sopracciglia di Isaac Lahey gli stanno già dando del bugiardo.

“Abbiamo dormito nello stesso letto stanotte, okay? È per quello che senti l’odore” sbuffa Liam spazientito, in tono di sfida. Perché si sta giustificando con Isaac? Che giustificazione ha _lui_ per quella sciarpa? “Ma non abbiamo risolto la tensione sessuale. Che non esisteva in primo luogo. Abbiamo solo dormito. Lui da una parte e io dall’altra. Senza tensione.”

Isaac alza le spalle e dice _‘okay’,_ ma le sue sopracciglia lo stanno facendo di nuovo.

 

 

 

“Che stanno facendo?”

Mason alza gli occhi dal mazzo di carte tra le sue mani, scorgendo il suo migliore amico oltre la vetrata, apparentemente impegnato a cercare di strappare la sciarpa dal collo del ragazzo biondo, impegnato invece a soffocare. 

“Oh, grazie al cielo” Lydia sospira. “Non si può vedere quella sciarpa.”

  
  


***

È solo nel momento in cui Liam inizia a scendere la scaletta della piscina, immergendo il primo piede nell’acqua riscaldata, e incrocia gli occhi di Theo che sta nuotando a qualche metro da lì, che ricorda cos’è successo l’ultima volta che sono stati in una piscina. Non è come se avesse effettivamente avuto il tempo di dimenticarlo, dato che è successo letteralmente la notte prima ed è il motivo per cui Liam ha così poche ore di sonno alle spalle – beh, i _cacciatori_ sono il motivo, ma i cacciatori non li avrebbero sorpresi se Liam fosse rimasto alla festa di Halloween.

Se Theo non vivesse a casa sua, Liam avrebbe avuto il tempo di buttarsi sul letto e _pensarci_ , ma Theo si è infilato sotto le coperte con lui e lo ha abbracciato e Liam non dà il massimo di sé a pensare quando Theo è nel suo spazio vitale. Lo spazio vitale di Liam dev’essersi esteso all’intera piscina, perché Theo lo guarda con la testa a fior d’acqua, i ciuffi bagnati che gli solleticano gli occhi blu, e il cervello di Liam si inceppa di nuovo.

“Liam, stella, andresti a fare la statua da un’altra parte?”

Prima che Liam possa decidersi a scendere del tutto la scaletta invece di restare lì immobile a fissare Theo ad occhi spalancati come un cervo abbagliato dai fari di una macchina, la necessità di Lydia di usare la scaletta per entrare in piscina svanisce in una fontana di schizzi.

“Jackson maledizione, i capelli!” sbotta la rossa riemergendo scocciata, solo per tuffarsi poi di lato ed evitare per un pelo il tuffo a bomba dell’altro.

“Tutto okay, Liam?” Mason lo guarda  con la fronte aggrottata, un passo dietro di lui, e sembra lievemente preoccupato – o forse vuole solo usare la scaletta.

“Sì, certo, tutto okay” dice Liam prima di afferrarlo per i fianchi e sollevarlo con tutta la sua forza da licantropo. Il suono piatto e tagliente che produce il fianco di Mason colpendo l’acqua sottolinea come il tutto si sia avvicinato più a una mossa wrestling che un tuffo e Liam ha appena qualche secondo per sentirsi in colpa, prima di lanciarsi a sua volta, nell’esatto metro d’acqua in cui ha scaraventato il suo migliore amico.

 

 

 

“Mi dispiace” ripete Liam per l’ennesima volta, il mento sul dorso delle mani, posate al bordo della piscina.  

“Non fa niente” dice Mason, dal lettino lì accanto, la voce nasale e la mano di Corey a premergli un asciugamano sul naso sanguinante.

“Pensavo che ti fossi già spostato da lì” insiste Liam, il cui ginocchio si è andato a schiantare con precisione millimetrica contro la faccia di Mason pochi minuti prima.

“Ho detto che non fa niente” lo rassicura Mason con la faccia che fa quando conclude le frasi nella sua testa aggiungendo degli insulti. _Non fa niente, stupido idiota._

“Grida, Lydia, _grida_!”

Liam non pensava esistesse qualcuno più competitivo di lui, ma Jackson si sta sgolando con pura furia omicida negli occhi ed è chiaro come il sole che non sta scherzando mentre incita la sua ex ragazza, a cavalcioni sulle sue spalle, a scaraventare Stiles giù dalle spalle di Derek con il suo urlo da banshe, vivo o morto.

“Chiudi il becco, Jackson, non vale!” Stiles non è entusiasta della cosa e per tutta risposta raddoppia i suoi sforzi per buttare giù Lydia dalle spalle di Jackson, dibattendo nel frattempo le gambe contro il petto di Derek, che se ne sta lì impassibile a braccia conserte come se non ci fosse una guerra sanguinosa davanti e sopra lui, fino a quando invece, sempre a braccia conserte, non inizia ad affondare fino a che anche l’ultimo ciuffo di capelli neri viene risucchiato dall’acqua.

“Ma che diavolo...” prima che Stiles possa finire la frase l’acqua gli arriva alla gola e Jackson e Lydia iniziano a festeggiare tra gli applausi del branco.

“Non di _nuovo_ ” ringhia Derek non appena Stiles lo fa riemergere e subito il luccichio squamoso che a Liam era parso di scorgere nell’acqua accanto a Jackson acquista un senso. Ha _davvero_ una coda allora. 

“Aspetta, sei paralizzato?”  
“No, Stiles, mi diverto a fingermi un mollusco, _sì che sono paralizzato!”_

“Jackson, figlio di puttana, non vale! ”

“Stiles, dannazione...”

“Smetti di lamentarti Derek. Jackson mi hai sentito? Non val-”

“ _Hai notato_ che sono paralizzato dal collo in giù in otto piedi d’acqua?”

“Sì, sono io quello che ti sta tenendo in vita, nel caso _tu_ non l’avessi notato.”

“E quando la paralisi sarà sparita chi farà il culo a Jackson, mh? Tu od io?”

Liam osserva Stiles e Derek galleggiare e bisticciare annaspanti a pochi metri da lui e per un breve, terrificante attimo l’immagine di loro due che fanno sesso gli attraversa la mente come un lampo a ciel sereno. Subito distoglie gli occhi di scatto, trovando Jackson già impegnato a organizzare il nuovo match: Corey ha già preso il posto di Lydia e Mason è ancora sul lettino, lo sguardo fisso sul punto in cui Scott sta aiutando Stiles ad issare il corpo inerme di Derek fuori dalla piscina. Nonostante il naso ancora sanguinante e probabilmente dolorante, Mason ha l’aria di essere nel pieno di un’esperienza extracorporea di dimensione mistica e Liam immagina che degli addominali bagnati, paralizzati o meno, restino pur sempre addominali bagnati.

“Theo, forza” Jackson pare impaziente di vincere di nuovo e Liam segue Theo con gli occhi mentre gli passa davanti per andarsi a posizionare. “Chi vuole-”

Liam non dovrebbe prendere parte a questo tipo di giochi, lo sa, la sua competitività estrema e la difficoltà nel controllarsi rendono matematicamente impossibile che nessuno si faccia male, ma alle gambe di Liam tutto questo non pare importare, perché istintivamente le sente fare un passo avanti, mentre le sue spalle si staccano dal bordo della piscina per raggiungere Theo, eccetto che Ethan lo ha già preceduto.

Sentendosi un po’ idiota, torna a cercare il suo migliore amico con gli occhi, solo per scoprire che ha abbandonato la sua postazione per aiutare Scott e Stiles a disporre Derek su un lettino, e davvero, Liam non pensa che l’aiuto di Mason fosse necessario. Si domanda distrattamente se Stiles non possa essere geloso, o se Corey non lo sia, ma Corey sta spingendo contro le spalle nude e bagnate di Theo nel tentativo di farlo cadere da quelle di Ethan e non pare nemmeno ricordarsi del proprio ragazzo. Liam se ne resta lì a bordo piscina ad osservare il combattimento, così come la maggior parte del branco – qualcuno ogni tanto si distrae per approfittarsi del corpo paralizzato di Derek, che steso sul lettino, girato verso il duello, sfoggia ora il cappello di paglia e gli occhiali da sole zebrati di Lydia. Liam non può vedere i suoi occhi oltre le lenti scure, ma immagina non sia felice.

Il fatto è, nemmeno Liam è particolarmente felice.

È stupido e infantile naturalmente, perché non è come se Ethan gli avesse rubato il posto per sempre, Jackson ha sete di sangue e sicuramente non sarà soddisfatto fino a quando non avrà battuto ogni membro del branco e Liam _avrà_ la sua occasione di giocare, in coppia con Scott o Malia magari, o persino Isaac, che si è finalmente tolto la sciarpa e si è azzardato a bagnarsi la punta dei piedi.

I muscoli di Theo, resi lucidi dall’acqua, si tendono e guizzano scattanti sulle sue braccia mentre para gli spintoni di Corey senza sforzo, mantenendosi ben saldo con le cosce sulle spalle di Ethan, e Liam non è seccato in alcun modo, ma davvero non capisce perché Ethan non sia salito sulle spalle di Jackson, dato che sono fidanzati, bastava che Corey se ne stesse fuori dalla piscina con Mason, che d’altro canto doveva starsene nel suo lettino, dato che gli addominali di Derek sono comunque già prenotati da Stiles, perché è così che dovrebbe funzionare, quando la gente è mezza nuda e bagnata e vogliosa di contatto fisico, dovrebbe cercarlo dalla propria metà senza finire sulle spalle sbagliate e lasciare altre persone sole a bordo piscina con una frustrazione insopprimibile nel petto.

Liam è arrabbiato e non capisce perché ed è la storia della sua vita.

Corey è palesemente sul punto di cadere ed è a quel punto che Liam la vede.

Spunta dall’acqua ed è verde e squamosa e anche se Ethan è più vicino, anche se avrebbe potuto toccarlo senza neppure uscire allo scoperto oltre il pelo dell’acqua, Ethan è il suo ragazzo, e Liam chiude gli artigli sulla coda di Jackson un secondo prima che tocchi la caviglia di Theo.

Alla vista della coda le proteste di Stiles raggiungono livelli tali di indignazione da sovrastare le risate isteriche di Isaac _– “Ce l’ha ancora!” -_ e il branco concorda all’unisono per la squalifica di Jackson. Liam ha ancora la sua coda tra gli artigli, gli occhi lampeggianti.

“Okay, puoi lasciarla ora” dice Jackson mentre Corey gli scivola dalle spalle. Liam realizza che c’è una parte di lui che non è soddisfatta dall’idea di lasciarla e basta. C’è una parte di lui che vuole colpire quella sua mascella squadrata.

Derek è ancora parzialmente paralizzato sul lettino e sta cercando di sfilarsi gli occhiali da sole con fatica e Liam l’ha trovata una cosa divertente, quella, ma questo è _Theo_ ed è parte del _suo_ branco e non importa se Liam non era neppure consapevole di avere un proprio branco fino a un’ora prima, nessuno può toccarlo.

“Forza Liam, sali.” Scott è di fianco a lui e piega le ginocchia abbassandosi a pelo d’acqua, facendogli un cenno con la testa. Liam allenta la presa e la coda di Jackson scivola via sin fino a sparire, Liam non vuole davvero sapere dove.

In pochi secondi è in braccio al suo Alpha e poi le sue mani sono sulle spalle di Theo, brusche e instabili sulla pelle scivolosa, i piedi che smuovono l’acqua sotto di loro mentre entrambi cercano di prevalere. Theo gli graffia la clavicola e Liam per poco non gli rompe il naso con una testata, aggrapparsi ai capelli a quanto pare non vale e tutto nella loro lotta è più spinto e feroce di quelle precedenti, perché per la prima volta ci sono due avversari dalla forza uguale a fronteggiarsi. Liam è in realtà convinto di essere leggermente più forte, ma l’equilibrio di Theo è indubbiamente migliore e nessuno si stupisce quando finisce in parità nel momento in cui Liam precipita in acqua trascinandosi Theo appresso e mollando un calcio in faccia a Scott nel frattempo. Gli occhi gli bruciano per via del cloro e la sua mano è ancora stretta attorno al braccio di Theo, mentre i capelli soffici dell’altro gli solleticano il mento. Gli manca il fiato, perché è sott’acqua e perché nella caduta Theo gli ha dato una testata sul petto, ha le orecchie più vicine al pavimento della piscina che alla superficie dell’acqua e può sentire il suo piede ancora a contatto con qualche parte del corpo di Scott, e non sa se la testa di Scott sia sott’acqua come la loro o no, ma il braccio di Liam si muove con volontà propria e le sue dita si stringono forte attorno ai capelli di Theo, sollevandogli la nuca e spingendolo verso di lui. Liam preme con forza la bocca su quella di Theo e la sua lingua si fa strada tra le sue labbra con impazienza, senza indugiare, con la necessità di chi prende una boccata d’aria riemergendo dopo l’apnea. Fa appena in tempo ad incontrare la lingua dell’altro che subito il suo braccio, di nuovo di volontà propria, spinge forte sul petto di Theo allontanandolo da lui, e Liam riaffiora in superficie.  

Subito si guarda attorno, ma Scott si sta tenendo il naso con due mani e tutti gli altri sembrano più impegnati a discutere il da farsi in caso di pareggio che a prestare attenzione a lui. Theo riaffiora alle sue spalle dopo qualche secondo e Liam percepisce distintamente il suo battito accelerato. È così forte che si chiede come facciano gli altri a non sentirlo, anche sopra il rumore del tuffo di Stiles, pronto alla rivincita, o sopra le lamentele di Isaac, che ce l’ha con qualcuno per qualcosa.

La stoffa color pantegana della sciarpa di Isaac gli passa davanti come una sorta di serpente marino, impregnandosi sempre più e iniziando ad affondare irrimediabilmente, ma Liam non riesce a concentrarsi su altro che non sia il tu-tum frenetico del cuore di Theo.

 

 

 

 

Theo non è mai arrossito in vita sua e non è rosso nemmeno in quel momento, mentre si allontana con nonchalance un po’ nuotando e un po’ galleggiando senza scopo, eppure resta convinto per diversi interminabili secondi di avercelo scritto in faccia, quello che è appena successo. Non incrocia gli occhi di nessuno e aspetta solo che qualcuno chieda spiegazioni a gran voce per balzare fuori dalla piscina e scattare verso l’uscita, lasciando Liam ad affrontare le conseguenze delle _sue_ azioni, ma i secondi passano e tutti continuano a chiacchierare tra loro e schizzarsi, come se nulla fosse successo. Come se Liam non lo avesse appena – _baciato? Lo si può chiamare così?_ a due metri da loro, in una piscina affollata da esseri dai sensi sovrannaturali.

Solo una persona con un così basso controllo sul proprio corpo e sui propri istinti potrebbe fare una cosa del genere mentre è circondato dal proprio branco e onestamente Theo dovrebbe essere meno spiazzato di così dall’avventatezza di Liam, mentre d’altro canto si trova parecchio spiazzato da se stesso quando si rende conto che i suoi accenni di nuotata senza direzione lo hanno portato pericolosamente vicino all’altro e quando tuffa la testa sott’acqua, dando qualche altra bracciata in avanti prima di voltarsi, un brivido di eccitazione ed aspettativa gli corre lungo la schiena. Liam è già sott’acqua a sua volta e Theo trattiene un sorriso.

È un gioco stupido e pericoloso e forse è per quello che non riescono a smettere.

Nuotano in giro per la piscina con aria annoiata e distratta, tra le teste arruffate e il vociare alto del branco, senza guardarsi mai, mentre sott’acqua, nel silenzio e tra le gambe degli altri, i loro occhi si trovano subito e così le loro labbra, in veloci e giocosi baci a stampo rubati tra una bracciata e l’altra, prima di riemergere lontani.

Theo non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa stia facendo e si chiede se questo sia come Liam si sente per tutto il tempo.

 

 

 

 

Derek è seduto a bordo piscina con le gambe ancora parzialmente paralizzate, le braccia incrociate e un’espressione accigliata in viso. Non sa se siano più idioti quei due, che pensano che non si noti benissimo cosa stanno facendo, o il resto del branco, che effettivamente non lo nota.

 

 

  
  
  
**********

 

 

Theo ticchetta l’indice sul volante, unendosi occasionalmente alle chiacchiere di Mason e Corey, e Liam tiene gli occhi fissi sulla strada senza spiccicare parola.

L’uscita col branco è andata insospettabilmente meglio di quello che si aspettava, dopo il malcontento iniziale Stiles non ha rivolto troppe frecciatine a Theo e Malia si è limitata ad alternare qualche occhiataccia a una più pacifica indifferenza. Non si sono nemmeno accorti di quanto ha barato a carte, il che è ridicolo perché Liam lo ha osservato farlo talmente tante volte, ogni dettaglio del volto e del movimento delle mani, che potrebbe smascherarlo anche ad occhi chiusi, ma il punto è che ora stanno tornando a casa e il cervello di Liam continua a carburare senza tregua.

Non  è che a Liam non piaccia _non_ pensare alle cose, perché è un modo di affrontare la vita che lo aggrada molto, quello che non gli piace d’altro canto, che non gli permette di rilassarsi contro il sedile del pick-up di Theo e unirsi serenamente alla conversazione, è quando c’è _qualcosa_ di preciso a cui non pensare e quando la cosa a cui non pensare continua ad esserci per troppo tempo, tramutando il non pensare in qualcosa di costante e faticoso ed estenuante, invece che un piacevole passatempo. Quando è così, Liam crede, potrebbe darsi che la soluzione più semplice e meno sfiancante sia, sorprendentemente, _pensare_.

Ed è questo che Liam sta facendo ora, mentre Theo si ferma di fronte a casa di Mason e lo sportello di dietro si apre. Mason e Corey non fanno in tempo a raggiungere il vialetto che lo sportello di Liam si spalanca a sua volta.  
“Dormo da Mason” informa Theo prima di fiondarsi giù dalla macchina e raggiungere i suoi amici, perché Liam è finalmente pronto a pensarci e non può farlo tornando a casa con Theo, perché a quel punto finirebbero a dormire abbracciati come quella notte e Liam non è in grado di pensare quando Theo lo abbraccia.

 

 

 

Theo resta a fissarsi le mani inerti sul volante per diversi secondi, basito e con ancora il rumore dello sportello che sbatte alla sua destra a risuonargli nelle orecchie. Non sa cosa sia appena successo e perché debba essere sempre tutto così improvviso e avventato con Liam, senza mai un senso o una spiegazione, o perché un attimo prima sono in piscina a cercarsi sott’acqua, come se non potessero resistere un dannato pomeriggio senza toccarsi, e l’attimo dopo Liam fugge dalla sua macchina come se avesse la peste.

Il rumore di passi che si avvicinano veloci alla macchina lo registra solo quando lo sportello si è già riaperto di nuovo e i capelli di Liam gli solleticano la fronte mentre gli preme forte le labbra sulle sue.

“Buonanotte. La felpa è sul mio letto” gli sussurra staccandosi, il respiro che ancora gli accarezza le labbra e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. C’è una luce nuova e determinata in quegli occhi, Theo fa appena in tempo a notarlo, prima che lo sportello sbatta di nuovo e lui resti da solo di nuovo, ancora più confuso di prima. ( _Più felice di prima)._  
  
  



	16. Il piano di Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has a plan. That's it.

 

Liam è il terzo incomodo.

Lo realizza all’improvviso quando sono già passate un paio d’ore dal suo autoinvito a passare la notte a casa di Mason, nel momento in cui il suo migliore amico tira fuori la brandina per lui e Corey si infila invece con sicurezza nell’unico altro letto presente nella stanza.

Liam è il terzo incomodo e non ha comunque la minima intenzione di tornare a casa propria.

“Volete fare sesso?” chiede quindi e subito Mason sta sputando acqua ovunque, assalito da un ascesso di tosse. Corey diventa invisibile con una velocità impressionante. “Non con me, intendo voi due, da soli. Posso andare sul divano e aspettare che abbiate finito.”

Liam non vuole andare nell’altra stanza a stendersi sul divano e fissare il soffitto in attesa che il suo migliore amico raggiunga un orgasmo, perché a quel punto non riuscirebbe a pensare e pensare è il motivo principale per cui Liam è lì a fare il terzo incomodo ora.

 Fortunatamente sembra che Mason sia altrettanto contrario all’idea, perché arrossisce scuotendo la testa. “No che non vogliamo fare sesso ora, Liam, che diavolo...”

“Beh, non ci sarebbe nulla di male” ribatte Liam con urgenza. “Se voleste fare sesso ora. Corey è il tuo ragazzo e ti piace, non dev’essere _strano_ o...”

“Che cosa sta dicendo?” Corey non è ancora riapparso, ma Liam riesce a sentire perfettamente la sua voce dall’altra parte della stanza.

“Non lo so” dice Mason, lanciando un’occhiata al suo letto all’apparenza vuoto, prima di tornare a guardarlo. “Liam, che cosa stai dicendo?”

“Sto dicendo” riprende Liam veloce, senza avere in realtà idea di che cosa sta dicendo o di che cosa sta per dire. “Che se ti piace un ragazzo, e non per esempio una ragazza, non c’è niente di sbagliato. Se vuoi dormire abbracciato a lui e sentire la sua pelle contro la tua, e se invece vuoi  _non_  dormire, e sentire la sua pelle contro la tua lingua e-”

“Oh mio dio.”

“Liam-”

“No, sto dicendo una cosa importante, okay? Non è  _sbagliato_ , non c’è nulla di-”

“Abbiamo avuta questa conversazione cinque anni fa, ricordi? Quando ho fatto coming out e tutto?” C’è una nota stridula nella voce di Mason ora. “Ti ringrazio, Liam, ma non c’è bisogno che tu ci dia la tua benedizione, davvero.”

“No, infatti” concorda Liam con fervore. “Non hai  _nessunissimo_ bisogno della mia benedizione, o di quella di Scott, o di Stiles, o di  _Malia_. Che te ne fai dell’approvazione di qualcuno? O di te stesso? Se ti piace Corey ti piace Corey, e basta. Non puoi farci proprio-”

“Liam, io non-”

“Ho baciato Theo.”

Mason socchiude la bocca, senza parole, e Corey ricompare alle sue spalle, ancora accovacciato sul letto. Entrambi lo fissano spiazzati.

Mason ha l’aria di voler dire qualcosa, ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è boccheggiare.

“Ho baciato Theo” ripete Liam allora, con ancora più decisione. Perché dirlo ad alta voce, dirlo a Mason, è in realtà come dirlo a se stesso e Liam ha decisamente bisogno di sentirlo più volte.  _Come d’altro canto ha baciato Theo, più volte._

“Oggi” aggiunge poi, mentre la ‘o’ perfetta della bocca di Corey inizia a piegarsi lievemente agli angoli, fino a diventare un trapezio. “Dentro l’acqua, mentre nessuno guardava.”

“E ieri notte” aggiunge esitante, mentre Mason alza di scatto la testa. “Dopo la festa di Emma. E...” Si schiarisce la voce. “E prima, quando siete entrati in casa.”

Mason indietreggia appena, sedendosi sul letto, lo sguardo perso sul pavimento.

“Okay” sospira lentamente dopo qualche secondo, annuendo e riportando gli occhi nei suoi. “Ti è piaciuto?”

Liam deglutisce. “Cosa?”

“Baciare Theo” risponde Corey per lui. “Ti è piaciuto?”

Liam non sa perché è così spiazzato dalla domanda.

“Non...non mi è  _non_ piaciuto” mormora lentamente, pensando al salto che gli ha fatto il cuore nel momento in cui le labbra di Theo hanno spinto brusche contro le sue la prima volta, accompagnandolo in superficie, e al modo in cui ha pensato di stare sognando la seconda volta, con le dita aggrappate ai suoi capelli fradici e la lingua liscia di Theo contro la sua. Pensa all’adrenalina dei baci a stampo rubati in piscina, così vicini al resto del branco, e alla necessità con cui ha tirato la bocca di Theo contro la sua quando sono caduti in acqua. “Mi è piaciuto.”

Mason continua ad annuire impercettibilmente.

“Wow. Okay” dice. “No, non c’è niente di sbagliato, Liam. E non hai bisogno della benedizione di nessuno.”

“Se ti piace Theo, ti piace Theo, e basta.” Corey alza le spalle, ripetendo le sue parole con un sorriso.

Liam  _non ha detto_  che gli piace Theo, solo che lo ha baciato, e sente l’impulso di farlo presente.

“Non ditelo ad Isaac” supplica invece.

Mason inarca un sopracciglio.

“Stavo già componendo il numero” scherza, sarcastico. “Che non ho, per l’appunto.”

“Con rammarico” aggiunge Corey, guardandolo con un sorrisetto. Mason ricambia, un po’ colpevole e un po’ no.

“Non me ne farei nulla in ogni caso” sussurra, prima di chinarsi sulle labbra del suo ragazzo.

Liam li fissa assorto, notando come il modo in cui Mason bacia Corey non è per niente simile al modo in cui Liam bacia Theo, una dolcezza e una familiarità a loro del tutto estranee.

Liam  è di nuovo il terzo incomodo, se ne rende conto mentre li fissa, ma Liam è venuto lì per  _pensare_ e fuori posto saranno solo coloro che non lo aiuteranno a pensare.

“Ha dormito nel mio letto” annuncia e l’attenzione è di nuovo su di lui. “Questa notte e basta. Ci siamo abbracciati e abbiamo dormito.” Si schiarisce la gola. “Gli piace il mio odore.”  _E a me piace il suo._ “Non l’ha detto, ma-”

“Gli piace ben più del tuo odore se si è lasciato baciare due volte, Liam” ridacchia Corey.

Liam si sente stringere le labbra l’una contro l’altra, nel tentativo di impedirgli di piegarsi a loro volta in qualcosa di simile ad un sorriso.

“Quindi, ad Isaac non lo diciamo” butta lì Mason, il tono distratto ma gli occhi attenti. “A Theo invece?”

Theo  _sa_ che Liam lo ha baciato, ma Liam sa perfettamente che cosa intende Mason.

E Liam è lì proprio perché si è stancato di non pensare ed evitare l’argomento.

“Sì” annuisce deciso, dopo qualche secondo. “Sì, Theo dovrebbe,  _deve_ saperlo. Tutti e due dobbiamo. Io e Theo dobbiamo...”

“Parlare” suggerisce Corey.

“Parlare” approva Liam, un filo di esitazione nella voce perché parlare non è qualcosa che gli riesce particolarmente bene. Poi si volta verso Mason, che partecipa alla conversazione come se nulla fosse, ma che continua  a lanciargli occhiate pensose da quando ha ammesso di aver baciato Theo. “Mason, tu sei...voglio dire, non mi servono benedizioni, abbiamo detto, ma è okay, per te?”

Mason lo guarda sorpreso, prima di annuire deciso. “Sì” dice, prima di portarsi una mano al mento, come sempre fa quando riflette. “Sì, Liam, credo che sia...meno sconvolgente di quanto dovrebbe, ecco. Non credo che sia sconvolgente affatto, in realtà, non dopo le ultime settimane. Non posso dire di fidarmi di lui al cento percento, non ancora, ma non posso nemmeno dirmi preoccupato, non davvero” Mason alza le spalle, mentre Corey sorride alle sue spalle. “Ha fatto quello che ha fatto ed io non dimentico, ma lo vedo anch’io, non è più la persona che era quando è tornato a Beacon Hills l’anno scorso.”

Liam sorride, il petto di colpo un po’ più leggero.

Ancora non ha idea di quanto Mason si sbagli.

  
 

**********

Quando si chiude la porta di casa di Mason alle spalle, la mattina dopo, Liam ha un piano.

Non è un piano particolarmente elaborato, Mason e Corey hanno anzi insistito che non dovrebbe nemmeno essere chiamato piano, che chiamarlo  _piano_ va in realtà a minare uno step fondamentale del piano che è la spontaneità, ma checché ne dicano tutti, quando Liam infila le chiavi nella serratura di casa propria quella mattina, è consapevole di avere un piano. È per quello che il cuore gli batte un po’ più forte del normale, non troppo, solo un poco, ed è per quello che sente una sottile ma costante eccitazione pervaderlo da quando si è svegliato, perché ha un piano e sta per metterlo in atto.

Liam preparerà dei pancakes per colazione, ecco cosa farà, ignorando le uova con bacon che sua madre sta cucinando proprio davanti a lui, poi li porterà di sopra in camera sua, sveglierà Theo schioccandogli un bacio sulle labbra come se nulla fosse –giusto nel caso si fosse dimenticato del fatto che continuano a  _farlo_  da due giorni-, gli chiederà se vuole uscire con lui, senza preamboli, magari persino al ballo di fine anno, e poi, se dirà di sì, gli darà i pancakes, e mangeranno i pancakes insieme sapendo di avere un appuntamento, così come le persone che si piacciono normalmente fanno.

Liam non ha pensato alla mossa da fare nel caso in cui Theo gli dicesse che no, non vuole andare a un appuntamento con lui, perché non è Liam a piacergli, ma solo le labbra di Liam. Non lo ha fatto perché sarebbe stato inutile, dato che il cervello di Liam si annebbia in certi momenti e non è in grado di seguire piani o mosse premeditate, e Theo che lo rifiuta sarebbe sicuramente uno di quei momenti.

Un’altra possibilità a cui Liam non ha pensato è che Theo non sia profondamente addormentato nel suo letto, che non sia in camera né tantomeno in casa, come gli conferma sua madre quando corre di sotto, sconcertato.

Le lezioni non inizieranno se non tra un paio d’ore e Theo è uscito prima ancora che la madre di Liam si svegliasse, senza lasciare messaggi.

_‘Dove sei?’_ gli scrive subito Liam, indispettito dal modo in cui l’universo si è messo a complottare contro di lui: in quasi un mese che vivono insieme, Theo non si è mai svegliato prima di lui, rischiando anzi spesso di far tardi a lezione, e proprio la mattina in cui Liam decide di mettere in atto un piano, ecco che Theo diventa quello mattiniero.

Subito informa anche Mason della sua sfortuna e Mason ride di lui, nonostante quella notte fosse stato così esaustivo nello sciorinare come Liam non sia una persona da mezze misure e mille non detti, e dovesse quindi definire chiaramente le cose con Theo il prima possibile, così da poter diventare monotematico e noioso come lo era stato con Hayden.

Liam non si ritiene né monotematico né noioso ed è perfettamente in grado di essere paziente e maturo, infatti decide senza problemi di rimandare la messa in atto del piano al giorno dopo, mangia tutti i pancakes e anche un po’ delle uova con bacon preparate da sua madre, perché sarebbe maleducazione non farlo, e sale in camera pronto a sonnecchiare un’oretta prima di andare a scuola. Forse non aspetterà nemmeno domani, può farlo quel pomeriggio, dopo la scuola, o quella sera, prima di dormire, rimugina, mentre si sfila le scarpe e si lascia cadere sul letto sfatto. La sua felpa da Lacrosse è accartocciata e spiegazzata sopra il materasso a terra, chiaramente usata, ma Liam, le narici immerse nell’odore rassicurante di Theo, non ha dubbi su dove l’altro abbia dormito.

Preme il naso contro la federa del cuscino e aspira a fondo, il torpore che già gli rende le palpebre pesanti, ma la sua mano destra fa partire quasi automaticamente una telefonata, perché vuole fare un pisolino prima di scuola ma è anche curioso di sapere dove si sia cacciato Theo.

Liam è così rilassato e sonnolento che è quasi sul punto di premere subito sul rosso, che Theo gli dirà dov’era tra un paio d’ore, quando si vedranno a lezione, ma la segreteria telefonica parte immediatamente e lui riapre gli occhi perplesso.

Theo non spegne mai il telefono, nemmeno di notte.

Liam lascia correre gli occhi per la stanza, ma Theo ha chiaramente portato il telefono con sé. Non ha assolutamente senso uscire con il cellulare spento, quindi probabilmente non prende e basta. Tra qualche minuto tornerà raggiungibile e Theo vedrà la chiamata.

Liam aspetta venti minuti prima di scrivere di nuovo.

_‘Ehy, puoi dirmi solo se stai bene?’_

Non vuole fare una scenata, ma è stato solo la notte prima che i Cacciatori lo hanno lasciato sull’asfalto con un proiettile avvelenato in petto e le grida di Theo nelle orecchie, e così, nonostante la ragione gli dica di mettersi a dormire, che al suo risveglio incontrerà Theo a scuola, mille ‘ _e se’_  continuano a susseguirsi nella sua mente, impedendogli di chiudere gli occhi.

_Probabilmente_ Theo sta perfettamente bene e troverà ridicoli  messaggi e chiamate perse per una sparizione di un paio d’ore appena, ma _se_ Theo non stesse bene e Liam l’avesse lasciato nelle mani della Monroe per farsi un pisolino...Liam fa partire la terza chiamata.

Theo a volte ignora Liam e non gli risponde dal vivo, giusto per dargli fastidio, ma non è mai successo che non gli rispondesse al telefono e Liam continua a pensare a quanto sia facilee plausibile che non abbiano preso tutti i cacciatori la notte prima. Ne basta anche solo uno. Un cacciatore e un momento di distrazione.

Liam non chiama lo sceriffo, perché sta provando a contattare Theo da neppure un’ora e non chiamerà  _la polizia_ , la sua dignità glielo impedisce. E non chiama neppure Scott, nonostante il branco sia ancora in città, perché Theo non gli perdonerebbe mai di averglieli messi tutti alle calcagna senza un valido motivo.

Chiama invece Chris Argent, che con i suoi uomini che seguono un codice nuovo da qualche anno, supervisiona esattamente cose come quella, la presenza o meno di altri cacciatori della Monroe oltre a quelli arrestati la notte prima. Inizia in modo casuale, chiedendo se pensa ce ne siano altri o meno a Beacon Hills, e quando lo informa di Theo lo fa sempre con tono leggero, rovinato dal fatto che non ha aspettato nemmeno tre secondi e che sono le sette e mezza di mattina.

Argent è abbastanza sicuro che non ci siano altri cacciatori in città e Liam è abbastanza sicuro che  _abbastanza sicuro_ non voglia dire nulla, perché quando un cacciatore ti riempie di proiettili e strozzalupo, non esistono concetti come abbastanza vivo o abbastanza morto, è sempre o l’uno o l’altro. Argent dice anche che i suoi uomini daranno un’occhiatain giro, tenendo gli occhi aperti per il pick up di Theo.

Lo trovano un quarto d’ora dopo, parcheggiato vicino all’entrata dei tunnel sotterranei che portano ai vecchi laboratori dei Dread Doctors, e Argent glielo comunica con un tono freddo e duro.

Liam lo sa che cosa sta pensando.

“Vado a controllare” dice subito, la voce che gli esce a fatica.

“Mi aspetto che tu lo faccia” ribadisce Argent, fermo, e poi la chiamata si interrompe.  

Liam lo sa che cosa sta pensando, perché in fondo lo sta pensando anche lui.

 

 

 

Liam è un lupo mannaro, ma ha comunque il fiatone mentre corre verso casa di Mason per farsi dare un passaggio, il cuore che gli batte all’impazzata nel petto. E mentre fino a quel momento ha sperato che Theo stesse bene, che non fosse stato attaccato di nuovo, ora riesce solo a concentrarsi su quanto voglia con tutto se stesso che Theo abbia una spiegazione perfettamente logica e plausibile, che venga incontro alla sua voglia di continuare a baciarlo proprio ogni giorno e a dormire stretto a lui proprio ogni notte.

È probabile che gli uomini di Argent siano già sul posto, nascosti, ma se Theo gli darà una spiegazione, togliendogli quel masso dal petto, Liam è sicuro che lo bacerà lì e subito ed Argent, che è stato anni in Francia, potrà dirlo ad Isaac e alla Francia intera e a Liam non importerà assolutamente nulla.

Liam salta nella macchina del suo migliore amico e continua a ripetersi che Theo avrà una spiegazione sensata, e il cuore continua a battergli come un matto nel petto perché non riesce a smettere di pensare all’alternativa.

 

 

 

Vorrebbe solo non averlo chiamato  _piano_ , proprio come aveva consigliato Corey, perché magari, se non l’avesse fatto, l’universo non gli si sarebbe rivoltato contro e non sarebbe andato tutto a puttane.

Quello che non sa è che l’universo non ha nemmeno cominciato con lui.

 

 


	17. I.E.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

 

Theo non esce dal laboratorio per altri trenta minuti.

Mason ha parcheggiato a quasi un chilometro di distanza e Liam resta accovacciato nell’ombra vicino all’entrata del laboratorio senza emettere fiato, le orecchie tese a cogliere ogni minimo rumore: l’aprirsi degli sportelli, il frusciare dei fogli, lo sbattere di oggetti metallici, gli sbuffi spazientiti. Le lunghe pause di silenzio in cui Liam riesce quasi a sentire il battito del suo cuore. Theo sta cercando qualcosa, non ci sono dubbi in proposito.

_Non significa niente_ , continua a pensare Liam.

_Gli artigli, la maschera, il siero per riportare in vita le chimere_ , continua a sussurrargli una voce nella testa, tutte le cose che Theo ha cercato e di cui si è servito in passato.  _I fascicoli sul branco._

_Non significa niente._

Liam deve fare forza su se stesso più volte per impedirsi di coprire i pochi metri che lo separano dall’entrata e fare irruzione nella stanza, chiedendo direttamente a Theo che cosa sta cercando nel laboratorio dove i Dread Doctors gli hanno impiantato il cuore di sua sorella nel petto. Nel laboratorio da cui ha tramato ogni mossa che ha portato Liam a conficcare gli artigli nella carne di Scott.

_È il passato, non è più così._

Liam non  _sa_ che cosa Theo stia cercando e perché sia lì, perché sia in grado di tornare là sotto come se niente fosse, e non significa nulla, perché Theo potrebbe avere una spiegazione perfettamente plausibile. Theo probabilmente ce l’ha.

Liam  _sa_ che se corresse da lui ora e lo sbattesse contro il muro, chiedendogli cosa diavolo sta facendo, il cuore di Theo manterrebbe il suo ritmo regolare e la sua voce non avrebbe vibrazioni nel rispondergli. Sa che gli spiegherebbe senza esitazione perché è lì e che cosa sta cercando e sarebbe qualcosa di innocuo e sensato e credibile, e lo direbbe con una naturalezza e un tono tali da farlo sentire un idiota per aver anche solo dubitato di lui, e Liam comunque non potrebbe credergli al cento per cento, perché questo è esattamente quello che Theo ha fatto la prima volta: recitare e avere sempre la risposta pronta, ogni singola volta, senza mai farsi cogliere impreparato, non nelle parole, non nei gesti, non nelle espressioni. Neppure nel battito del suo cuore.

Theo avrà una risposta che lo scagionerà all’istante perché è così che è fatto e Liam non saprà mai se è la verità o se lo sta facendo di nuovo, ingannarli dal primo all’ultimo, trattarli come burattini di stoffa da posizionare e muovere a proprio vantaggio.

E il fatto è, per quanto stupido possa sembrare, per quanto a Liam e a Scott e Stiles e a Malia e tutti loro abbia fatto  _male_ la prima volta, per quanto abbia lasciato cicatrici che non si sono ancora rimarginate del tutto, Liam ci cascherebbe di nuovo in una frazione di secondo. Se Liam entrasse lì dentro ora e lo guardasse negli occhi, crederebbe a Theo, qualunque cosa lui dica, perché  _vuole_ credergli.

L’ha provato sulla sua pelle quanto è bravo a mentire, ma vuole ancora fidarsi di lui, vuole che Theo abbia una spiegazione e sia la persona che Liam pensa che sia, che Liam ha iniziato a vedere sin da quel “ _faccio da esca_ ”.

Liam sa che se lo guardasse negli occhi gli crederebbe in un attimo ed è per questo che non entra.

Resta fermo nell’ombra e aspetta che Theo esca, mezz’ora dopo, senza nulla tra le mani e l’aria sconfitta. Si avvicina all’uscita dei tunnel solo quando l’altro è già arrivato alla macchina e lo osserva estrarre il telefono dalla tasca di colpo, l’orecchio che registra la pioggia di suoni improvvisa, ora che è di nuovo in superficie e c’è di nuovo campo.

Lo vede aggrottare la fronte guardando lo schermo, perché probabilmente si aspettava che Liam sarebbe andato a scuola direttamente da casa di Mason. Liam sente una fitta spiacevole allo stomaco al pensiero del motivo per cui ieri notte ha puntato la sveglia così presto invece.  _Baciare Theo, ti è piaciuto?_

Lo vede battere veloce sui tasti, senza fare una piega, prima di infilarsi il telefono in tasca e mettere in moto. Il pick up si allontana verso la città mentre la tasca di Liam vibra una volta e la sua mano trema leggermente mentre ce la avvicina. Liam vuole fidarsi di Theo con ogni fibra del suo essere e prende un respiro profondo prima di cliccare sulla notifica.  _Non mentire, non mentire, ti prego non menti-_

“Ero andato a correre, sto bene. Ti sembrerà strano, ma riesco a sopravvivere un paio d’ore senza di te, Dunbar. Ci vediamo a scuola.”

 

 

***  
 

Mason ha parcheggiato a meno di un chilometro dall’ingresso dei tunnel, ma Liam raggiunge la sua macchina più di un’ora e mezzo dopo. Hanno già perso la prima ora di lezione.

Apre lo sportello in silenzio e Mason mette subito in moto, senza aprire bocca.

Non commenta lo stato delle sue mani, ma inizia a guidare verso casa invece che verso la scuola –le nocche guariranno, ma Liam immagina di non potersi presentare a scuola con la maglia sporca di sangue.

C’è della sabbia vicino alle sue scarpe, nota dopo un po’. Mason ha pulito la macchina la settimana scorsa ed ora c’è della sabbia sul tappetino del sedile del passeggero perché Liam si è rotto le nocche contro una parete di roccia e terra fino a sfondarla. Chiude le dita di scatto e preme le unghie contro i palmi con forza, perché all’improvviso l’istinto di sollevare il pugno destro e colpirsi da solo è insormontabile. C’è della sabbia nella macchina di Mason e Liam è uno stupido. Rivoli di sangue caldo iniziano a colargli sui pantaloni e lui non lo aveva neppure sentito il dolore ai palmi, gli artigli penetrare in profondità. Scorge nello specchietto il giallo luminoso nei suoi occhi e si sente ancora più stupido, perché non riesce a controllarlo. Vuole sbattere la faccia contro qualcosa e vuole farsi del male, ma Mason è acconto a lui e proprio quando crede di non riuscire più a trattenersi la macchina si ferma all’improvviso. Sono davanti a casa sua.  

“Ti aspetto” dice Mason e Liam non ribatte, perché non ha voglia di andare da nessuna parte, ma c’è sua madre in casa e lui non può restare da solo con lei. Non può restare da solo con nessuno.  

 

 

 

L’odore di Theo è ovunque. In bagno, in cucina,  _nel letto di Liam, sul suo cuscino._

Afferra la prima maglietta pulita che gli capita sotto mano e si getta addosso una felpa, prendendola dal fondo dell’armadio. Ha gli allenamenti quel pomeriggio, ma la sua felpa di Lacrosse resta sul materasso a terra, intoccata. Non la guarda nemmeno, ma continua a vederla, allacciata sul petto di Theo, mentre dorme sereno.  _Non mi vengono gli incubi._

Liam chiude gli occhi, inspirando a fondo.

_The sun, the moon._

Theo lo guarda sornione, il mento a pelo d’acqua, una goccia che si stacca dai capelli e gli corre lungo il naso.  _Credi che ci siano regole, Liam?_

_The sun, the moon._

Liam ci prova, ma il bastone da Lacrosse gli si spezza tra le dita, scheggiandolo, e tutto quello che resta è l’espressione impassibile di Theo mentre digita veloce e senza esitazione le sue menzogne.  _Ti fidi di lui. Non è nel mio branco, ma fa parte del tuo._   

Theo in macchina che gli mente senza doversi impegnare, come se fosse più facile che respirare.

_The sun, the moon_.

Theo che li ha presi tutti in giro –che ha preso  _lui_  in giro – per la seconda volta.

_The truth._

Theo che lo stava facendo innamorare.

 

*****

 

Mason continua a lanciargli occhiate tese, ma non gli ha chiesto nulla. Gli ha rivolto la parola solo una volta, quando Liam è montato in macchina dopo essersi cambiato e lui gli ha chiesto se volesse andare da Scott. La voce del professore gli risuona vuota e senza senso nelle orecchie e non sono andati da Scott ovviamente, perché Liam si getterebbe da un dirupo piuttosto che affrontare il suo Alpha e il resto del branco in quel momento. Avrebbero tutti la decenza di non dire  _te lo avevo detto_ , ma non ne avrebbero bisogno.

Liam ha la gola bloccata dalla rabbia e sa che se il professore gli facesse una domanda lui non riuscirebbe a parlare, ma per tutto il resto della mattinata gli artigli non gli spuntano dalle mani neppure una volta. Sente le occhiate e i sussurri su di sé ed è chiaro a tutti che è nelle vicinanze o nel mezzo, nemmeno Liam lo sa di preciso, di uno dei suoi attacchi, ma non c’è nulla di soprannaturale a riguardo. Liam è a scuola e i suoi occhi lampeggiano di una furia tutta umana, anche quando Nolan gli urta per sbaglio una spalla in corridoio e Liam lo manda a sbattere contro il muro con uno spinta ben piazzata. Nolan spalanca gli occhi sorpreso, le scuse che gli si mozzano in gola insieme al fiato e una mano sulla spalla dolorante. Mason gli si materializza davanti in una frazione di secondo, allarmato, ma Liam ha già ripreso a camminare, perché non sta avendo un attacco e non ha intenzione di staccare la testa a Nolan, è lui che gli è venuto addosso. Liam non ha davvero intenzione di staccare la testa a nessuno, almeno fino a quando sente la sua presenza improvvisa accanto a sé, la sua voce un sussurro dietro il suo orecchio.

“Cos’era quello?”

Questo dovrebbe essere il momento in cui Liam perde finalmente la testa, ma all’improvviso la sua rabbia è più pacata e gelida. La sente attorno a sé, come una bolla fredda che lo avvolge, e non più un vulcano intrappolato nel suo petto e pronto a irrompere.  

“Che cosa?” dice indifferente e si stupisce di come la voce gli esca senza sforzo.  

“Nolan che prende il volo mentre si scusa di averti urtato” replica Theo, continuando a stargli dietro nonostante Liam abbia accelerato il passo.

“Ah, Nolan. Lo stesso che mi ha sparato con una balestra intendi?”

“È successo mesi fa.”  
Liam sbuffa, scettico.

“Le persone non cambiano in un paio di mesi, Theo.”

 

 

 

Mason si è scusato velocemente con Nolan – sia mai che ricominci ad accoltellare la gente con le matite, quel ragazzino - e sta quasi correndo ora, perché Theo si è come materializzato dal nulla alle spalle di Liam e questo non può finire bene. Non può finire bene in particolare quando lo vede sollevare la mano come per afferrare Liam ed è a quel punto che Mason fa uno scatto da velocista che gli frutterebbe una medaglia in almeno qualche competizione esistente e stringe le sue dita sul braccio di Theo prima che lui possa fare lo stesso con Liam.

“Non è un buon momento ora” avverte deciso in risposta all’occhiata interrogativa dell’altro, mentre Liam si allontana senza guardarsi indietro.

“Appunto Mason” replica Theo, guardandolo come se fosse stupido. “Non è un buon momento ed io sono la sua ancora.”

Quando Mason schiude le labbra per ribattere, Theo si è già liberato dalla sua presa e ha raggiunto Liam, scaraventandolo senza troppi indugi nel bagno delle ragazze.

 

 

 

Il bagno è vuoto e Liam non sa se è un bene o un male, perché forse una ragazza pronta a gridare e attirare l’attenzione di un professore è esattamente quello che servirebbe per evitare risvolti catastrofici. Ma non c’è nessuno e l’unico rumore che registrano le sue orecchie, oltre al proprio respiro lievemente affannato, è il gocciolio regolare di un rubinetto chiuso male.

“Allora?” Il sopracciglio inarcato e le braccia incrociate di Theo si riflettono nello specchio di fronte a Liam, che continua a dargli le spalle. La solita calma impostata non riesce a nascondere un che di spazientito nel suo tono. “Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema?”

Liam chiude gli occhi ed inspira a fondo prima di voltarsi. La verità è che non sa se è più arrabbiato con Theo per essere stato così bravo a fingere o con se stesso per essere stato così  _incredibilmente_ stupido.  

“Intendi a parte la chimera che mi ha appena spintonato nel bagno delle ragazze?”

È solo un secondo prima che sparisca di nuovo in una maschera di calma beffarda, ma Liam vede chiaramente la ruga sottile che comparire fulminea tra le sopracciglia di Theo, svelando per un attimo la confusione. Liam non ricorda nemmeno quando è stata l’ultima volta che lo ha chiamato  _chimera_.

“Fammi indovinare, il tuo amato professore di storia è andato in pensione? Nolan complotta di nuovo per essere l’unico Capitano? Andiamo Cappuccetto, posso stare qui tutto il giorno, non fai prima a dirmelo e basta?” 

Lo butta lì casualmente, con naturalezza, e pensa di essere  _così_ scaltro. Probabilmente lo è davvero, perché subito Liam sente la consistenza della mantellina rossa che svolazza al vento e gli frusta la schiena mentre lui rabbrividisce e si stringe forte contro la schiena calda di Theo, le labbra a sfiorargli la spalla nuda. Una parola pronunciata con tono casuale e subito Liam è catapultato a due notti prima ed è esattamente quello che Theo vuole, ed è questo il problema: che ora Liam lo vede. Il modo sottile e naturale in cui cerca di riavvicinarsi subito, in reazione alla distanza causata dal  _chimera_ , il modo in cui corre subito ai ripari. Non è la prima volta che Theo usa trucchetti del genere e Liam lo ha notato altre volte, distrattamente, e ha sempre pensato fosse il suo modo di ancorarlo, ma ora lo ascolta parlare, le labbra piegate in quell’accenno di sorriso beffardo che non lo lascia mai, e tutto quello che vede è manipolazione. Non lo sta ancorando, lo sta manipolando, e quel  _cappuccetto_ ha l’effetto contrario di quello sperato, perché Theo lo ha baciato per primo in quella piscina, anche se solo per pochi secondi, perfettamente consapevole che Liam avrebbe continuato, e i polpastrelli gli pizzicano all’improvviso sotto la spinta degli artigli che minacciano di uscire.   
“Solo perché vivi a casa mia non significa che io debba raccontarti tutto, Theo. Ho già Mason e il branco per quello.” Liam sta pensando a Tracey. Theo l’ha baciata prima di ucciderla e Liam lo ha sempre trovato un dettaglio abbastanza disturbante da non mettere in dubbio il perché Deucalion lo abbia riferito a Scott. L’ha baciata e Liam si chiede se le loro labbra fossero ancora unite mentre gli conficcava gli artigli nella schiena per rubarle i poteri. Non ha baciato Malia, ma ha portato lei a volerlo fare, sfruttando la tragedia familiare della ragazza per sedurla e poi piantarle una scarica di proiettili nello stomaco e Liam si sente uno stupido ora,  a ricordare l’impazienza che gli ha sempre causato l’astio di lei per Theo. Si sente stupido perché persino ora una parte di lui continua a volersi aggrappare a quel bacio sott’acqua come prova di innocenza, quando Liam non sa nemmeno se Theo abbia mai baciato qualcuno senza poi cercare di ucciderlo. Se Theo abbia mai fatto anche un solo gesto in tutta la sua vita senza secondi fini.

“Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di fermarti da me a proposito? Giusto per sapere, è più di un mese ormai.” Liam è quasi inebriato dal modo in cui sta riuscendo a controllarsi, facendo confluire la rabbia nella casualità delle frasi, nel modo naturale e quasi distratto in cui suonano. Vorrebbe dirsi fiero degli occhi che non lampeggiano di giallo, delle zanne che restano ritratte nelle gengive, di come Theo non stia ancora sanguinando, ma la verità è che non lo sta facendo per via di un autocontrollo superiore che gli impedisce di iniziare una rissa a scuola, è che Theo è abituato alla furia cieca di Liam, agli insulti diretti, ai pugni contro la faccia, a quello Theo sa sempre come restare indifferente, quasi ne godesse. Ma Liam vuole fargli male davvero ora, molto più che un naso rotto. Vuole fargli quel male che non guarisce nel giro di pochi minuti, perché è quello che Theo ha fatto a lui.

Theo è rimasto in silenzio per diversi secondi, senza più nascondere la confusione, ed ora lo guarda sorpreso, l’aria di chi ha appena risolto un indovinello particolarmente difficile. “È con me che sei arrabbiato” mormora e non suona come una domanda.

“Non sono arrabbiato” La bugia che ripete da tutta la vita e non sa quanta dell’esasperazione che sottolinea alzando gli occhi al cielo sia finta. “Mi chiedevo solo quando avrei riavuto diritto a un minimo di privacy nella mia stessa camera. O, beh, a una notte di sonno completa senza essere svegliato da...lo sai” Alza le spalle e il ricordo delle sue dita strette attorno al polso dell’altro, unite dalle vene scure percorse dal dolore assorbito, aleggia rumorosamente tra loro. La prima notte, il primo incubo e Liam se ne rende conto solo allora: almeno quello Theo non può averlo finto. Qualcosa di reale in mezzo a tutto c’è stata e sono gli incubi. Vorrebbe provare una soddisfazione feroce al pensiero che almeno un po’ di giustizia divina esiste, che almeno nel sonno in qualche modo tutto il male che Theo ha fatto e continua a fare gli ritorna, ma la verità è che non gli importa: vuole essere  _lui_  a fargli male. “Non ho detto che te ne devi andare subito o che so io, ma non dimenticarti che non è casa tua.”

Liam cerca di fargli male nel modo in cui lo farebbe al Theo che credeva di conoscere, quello che pedala veloce e ride ancora più forte, che lo stringe a sé tra le lenzuola calde e gli sussurra  _‘non andare_ ’, che continua a rubargli la felpa per dormire e gli struscia il naso sul collo come se stesse cercando di respirare tramite la sua pelle. Il Theo che ha baciato sott’acqua a pochi metri dal resto del branco perché sarebbe morto se non l’avesse fatto.   
Liam si chiede se il Theo che ha conosciuto lui sia lo stesso che ha baciato Tracey, lo stesso che si è avvicinato a Malia, o se Theo lo abbia creato a tavolino apposta per Liam, se modelli il suo personaggio di fantasia ogni volta in base alla persona che deve ingannare.

La verità è che Liam non ha idea di chi ha davanti in questo momento e se esista anche solo qualcosa che lui possa dire per fargli male, se c’è qualcosa di vero nello sguardo ferito che ricambia il suo per pochi secondi, prima di raggelarsi in un’occhiata distaccata.

“Me lo ricordo benissimo, non preoccuparti.”

Liam non sa come si sente mentre lo guarda dargli le spalle e raggiungere l’uscita del bagno. Theo una volta gli ha detto che le persone riescono a sentire solo un’emozione alla volta, ma Liam avverte confusamente anche qualcos’altro sotto tutta la rabbia che lo acceca. Passano diversi secondi e aspetta di restare solo per cedere al bisogno di prendere a pugni il muro, ma la mano di Theo indugia sulla maniglia troppo a lungo e alla fine la lascia, le dita che vi scivolano sopra inerti e senza fare pressione.

“Mi hai seguito” realizza lentamente, tornando a guardare Liam, una scintilla di comprensione negli occhi. È sempre stato sveglio Theo dopotutto. “È per questo che sei arrabbiato.” 

Liam ha appena perso l’unico vantaggio che aveva sull’altro, ma per qualche motivo si trova a sospirare di sollievo. Non è mai stato tipo da grandi macchinazioni e finte lui.

Theo sospira, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo. Quando li riapre ha l’aria stanca.

“Ascolta, non è come sembra.”

Liam incrocia le braccia al petto, accennando un sorriso beffardo.

“Infatti, quando mai lo è?” dice, mentre le unghie gli si allungano in artigli, affondando nella carne dei suoi avambracci. L’odore pungente del sangue gli solletica subito il naso. “È sempre il  _contrario_  di quello che sembra con te.”

Theo abbassa lo sguardo sulle gocce di sangue che iniziano a colargli sulle braccia, prima di riportarlo nei suoi occhi. “Liam, ascoltami. C’è una spiegaz-”

“Oh, sono  _sicuro_  che hai una spiegazione” Liam sbuffa, muovendo appena le dita, gli artigli ancora ben piantati nelle sue braccia. Il dolore lo aiuta a restare lucido di solito, ma ora lo avverte appena. “Ce l’hai sempre. Ma sai che c’è? Non voglio sentirla. Non voglio sentire più una parola da te.”

Un lampo d’irritazione guizza improvvisamente negli occhi di Theo.

“Perché no? Hai paura che io abbia effettivamente una ragione sensata? Hai-” Theo si blocca improvvisamente e ha un’aria  _così_ tradita ora. Liam potrebbe prenderlo a pugni anche solo per quello, per il modo in cui riesce a sembrare sincero anche ora. “È per questo che non sei entrato a chiedermi cosa ci facevo lì invece di restare nascosto? Perch-”

“Perché ti avrei creduto!” sbotta Liam interrompendolo, gli artigli che si allontanano dalle sue braccia mentre porta le mani lungo i fianchi. “A qualunque puttanata mi avessi detto.”

Theo sbuffa, un sorrisetto amaro a deformargli le labbra.

“Oh, e tu non  _volevi_  credermi, è questo il punto.”

Il suo tono è così freddo ora e l’ostilità nei suoi occhi manda Liam fuori di testa, perché non ha alcun diritto di arrabbiarsi, come se fosse Liam e non lui quello che ha finto tutto, sempre. Liam non ha finto nulla, neppure una volta, non quando lo ha baciato e non quando gli ha preso la mano di fronte a Corey e Mason, non quando lo ha chiamato parte del suo branco di fronte a Scott e non quando gli ha detto  _sei la mia ancora_. Theo è la sua ancora ed è per questo che Liam chiude le mani a pugno e si conficca gli artigli nei palmi senza che questo serva assolutamente a nulla.   

“Perché diavolo qualcuno dovrebbe volerti credere, Theo?” ringhia, gli occhi gialli che continuano a vederlo all’uscita dei tunnel che legge il suo messaggio e gli risponde immediatamente, senza un filo di turbamento. “Non hai esitato nemmeno per un secondo, ti viene naturale come respirare mentire.”

Theo scuote la testa con una risata fredda, le braccia incrociate al petto e gli occhi al soffitto. “Aspettavi solo questo” dice e continua a non guardarlo, come se stesse parlando a se stesso più che a Liam. “ _Finalmente_  ho fatto un passo falso, che sollievo dev’essere stato per te.”

Liam credeva di essere  _gi_ à arrabbiato, ma è in quel momento che inizia a uscirgli un ruggito basso dal petto e la vista gli si annebbia, perché ha pregato  _così_  tanto che Theo non avesse mentito mentre aspettava la sua risposta, ci ha sperato con così tanta forza mentre apriva il messaggio di trovarsi di fronte qualunque altra cosa, anche un ‘ _fatti i cazzi tuoi_ ’ piuttosto che una menzogna scritta nera su bianco, e ha fatto così male.  _Fa_ così male e Liam sente il ruggito aumentare sempre più di volume, fino a quando non si spegne del tutto invece e viene sostituito dalla sua voce umana.

“Lo so cosa ti faceva tua sorella” Theo muove gli occhi di scatto a incontrare i suoi e Liam sente gli artigli rientrare, mentre la pelle forata sui suoi palmi inizia già a risanarsi. “Continui a dire il suo nome nel sonno e ti afferri il petto.  _Lo so_  cosa ti faceva Tara.”

Liam vorrebbe abbandonarsi alla soddisfazione di essere infine riuscito a far restare Theo senza parole, ma la verità è che non riesce a sentirla. Forse più tardi sarà appagato, ma per ora non c’è nulla oltre alla rabbia, perché le persone sentono un’emozione alla volta.

“Pensavo che fosse orribile, quando l’ho capito” continua e non sta mentendo. Si è sentito così impotente la prima volta, quando ha realizzato che non erano solo incubi, quelli che facevano agitare Theo nel sonno, ma ricordi. “Sai cos’è orribile davvero, tu. Quello che  _tu_  hai fatto a lei. Non puoi andare in giro a rubare il cuore delle persone e...” Liam chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo e il sapore metallico del sangue gli riempie la bocca mentre si morde l’interno della guancia con forza. “Ti meriti tutto quello che ti è successo” Theo ha ancora la stessa espressione indecifrabile, come se nulla riuscisse a toccarlo, e Liam lo odia. “È  _questo_  che non meritavi, una seconda possibilità. Non avrei mai dovuto tirarti fuori.” Liam riesce a vederlo, il momento esatto in cui la maschera si incrina e la mascella si irrigidisce, le spalle si tendono, un lampo indistinguibile gli attraversa gli occhi. “Non avrei mai dovuto distruggere la spada.”

Liam non riesce a staccare gli occhi da labbro superiore di Theo, dalla sua contrazione improvvisa. Si aspetta di vederlo sollevarsi a scoprire i denti in un ringhio feroce, ma dopo un paio di secondi si preme più forte contro l’inferiore ed entrambi si piegano a formare un sorrisetto beffardo più simile a una smorfia. 

“Probabilmente no” Theo alza le spalle, un’aria di indifferenza scolpita nel viso e il tono quasi distratto. “Non avresti dovuto distruggere la spada e non avresti dovuto fidarti di me quando sono arrivato a Beacon Hills la prima volta e non avresti dovuto lasciare il tuo Alpha sanguinante sugli scalini della biblioteca per una ragazza con cui uscivi da neppure un mese, ma ehy, fortunatamente per me non importa quanto ti lagni, non puoi tornare indietro nel tempo.”

Liam non sa in quale momento gli siano riaffiorati gli artigli, perché anche se lo ha registrato solo ora, è da un po’ che sente di nuovo il pizzicore contro i palmi, lì dove si stanno scavando per la seconda volta quattro fori insanguinati. La stanza è sfocata di fronte a lui e i contorni del viso di Theo continuano a confondersi.

Quando sente di nuovo una voce, non realizza subito di essere stato lui a parlare.  

“Tornare indietro nel tempo no, trovare il modo di rimettere in sesto una spada di cui ho ancora tutti i pezzi?  _Chissà_.”

Liam non c’era quella notte, quando Theo ha lasciato cadere ogni maschera sotto la luna piena e ha svelato a Scott di essere la prima chimera. Scott lo ha visto in quel momento il cambiamento nei suoi occhi, quando l’amico di infanzia leale e affidabile è scivolato via e ha mostrato i lineamenti del mostro. Stiles lo ha visto pochi minuti dopo, quando arrivato alla fine di ogni manipolazione Theo gli ha spiegato chiaramente il suo piano. Stiles lo ha visto allora e lo ha colpito dritto in faccia.

Liam no, lui è corso lontano dalla biblioteca e dal suo Alpha incosciente prima che Theo tornasse a finire il lavoro, è corso alla clinica per trovare il corpo freddo di Hayden e sono passati giorni prima che rivedesse l’altro. Giorni in cui ha appreso -  _non da Scott, che non gli rivolgeva più la parola_ \- che cos’era successo, giorni in cui ha scoperto di essere sempre stato solo una pedina in un gioco più grande di lui, che la sua rabbia così cieca e irrazionale era stata prevista, provocata ed  _usata_ , un ingrediente tra gli altri in una lunga serie di calcoli e macchinazioni studiati a tavolino dal ragazzo nuovo, quello così gentile e coraggioso che gli aveva salvato la vita. Lo ha rivisto a scuola, giorni dopo, circondato dal suo nuovo branco di chimere, e anche se era preparato, anche se non è stato un cambiamento istantaneo come quella notte con Scott e Stiles, è rimasto comunque spiazzato dallo sguardo completamente differente di Theo.  _Freddo, crudele, divertito._

Liam lo ricorda bene lo sguardo di Theo quando ha smesso di fingere, dopo aver ucciso Scott. Non lo vede da prima che Tara lo trascinasse sotto terra, perché quando Liam lo ha tirato fuori non ci assomigliava nemmeno più, ma lo ha ancora ben chiaro in mente e lo riconosce subito ora che lo ha di nuovo davanti agli occhi. È una frazione di secondo, un attimo prima sono gli occhi di Theo, difensivi e arrabbiati, ma comunque gli occhi  _di Theo_ , il Theo che conosce, e non appena Liam finisce di parlare non lo sono più.

È sempre stato lì, sotto la superficie, lo stesso Theo che ha ucciso Scott e messo in ginocchio il branco ed ora è lì di fronte a lui e non si nasconde più.

È solo un attimo, ma Liam perde quasi la presa sulla rabbia a cui si sta aggrappando da ore per scivolare nello sconforto totale. Invece stringe i pugni perché le persone sentono solo un’emozione alla volta e cedere alla rabbia significa non scoppiare a piangere come un idiota nel bagno delle ragazze di fronte a qualcuno che non ha mai smesso di manipolarlo. 

“Vuoi rimettere insieme la spada, piccolo beta?” Liam vorrebbe non aver mai visto Theo ridere davvero, perché allora non continuerebbe a pensare a quanto suoni brutta e falsa la sua risata ora. “Pensi che non ti  _ucciderei_ prima? Pensi che anche se ci riuscissi, saresti in grado di rimandarmi là sotto,  _tu_?” Theo ride di nuovo, quella risata beffarda e feroce che Liam odia così tanto e sotto di essa riesce comunque a distinguere il rumore delle gocce di sangue che si infrangono contro il pavimento. Ha le mani calde e appiccicose e vorrebbe solo che Theo smettesse di parlare. “Lo sappiamo entrambi che sei troppo stupido per avere speranze contro di me. Dio, hai quasi ucciso il tuo Alpha e non mi sono neppure impegnato. Stiles, lui sì che mi ha dato filo da torcere, Malia, persino Scott, ma con  _te?_  Il beta che si è fatto espellere da scuola perché non sapeva controllare la rabbia già prima della trasformazione? Con te è stato facile come bere un bicch-”

Quando le nocche di Liam si schiantano contro la sua bocca e vengono bagnate dal suo sangue caldo, Theo smette finalmente di parlare. Liam registra senza prestarci davvero attenzione il rumore della testa dell’altro che sbatte contro il muro mentre cade all’indietro e il ruggito animale che esce dalla propria gola, e Theo non ha ancora neppure raggiunto il pavimento quando Liam gli è addosso di nuovo. Non sa quanti pugni riesce ad assestare prima che l’altro si renda conto di cosa sta succedendo e riesca a reagire, ma quando la scarpa di Theo lo colpisce sul petto facendolo volare a terra, il naso e la bocca della chimera hanno già l’aspetto di un grumo di sangue indistinto.

Liam vede perfettamente, rimettendosi subito in piedi, come Theo stia ancora cercando di rialzarsi, una mano a coprire il naso sanguinante e l’altra aggrappata al termosifone lì accanto, e Liam non colpirebbe mai un avversario a terra.

Le dita di Theo scivolano dal termosifone di nuovo sul pavimento, inerti accanto alla sua coscia, mentre il pugno di Liam si schianta per la seconda volta in pochi secondi contro la guancia dell’altro. Liam non colpirebbe mai un avversario a terra, ma quello non è Liam, è lo stesso ragazzino che l’anno prima ha preso a calci e mazzate la macchina del suo coach di Lacrosse di fronte a mezza scuola, ripetendo istericamente ‘ _questo è colpa tua’_  per poi inciderlo sulle portiere scassate, vedendo e sentendo perfettamente le risate e le grida e gli occhi di tutti su di lui, ma senza assegnargli davvero un senso, non subito.

Ed è la stessa cosa ora, perché Liam  _vede_  che si dovrebbe fermare, per il modo in cui le reazioni di Theo sono lente e affaticate,  _sa_ che la rabbia lo rende più forte, troppo, ma non riesce a collegarlo in alcun modo alla sua furia cieca e al bisogno di continuare a colpire Theo più forte e veloce che può, prima con la destra e subito dopo con la sinistra ed ogni colpo è più forte perché se si fermasse anche solo per un secondo, ha paura che non basterebbe più il barlume di lucidità che lo costringe a stringere le mani a pugno con tutta la sua forza, fino a sanguinare, pur di non lasciarle libere di usare gli artigli.

Li tieni imprigionati nei pugni chiusi e insanguinati, nella carne bruciante dei suoi palmi, e continua a colpire con troppa forza, completamente sordo al dolore degli occasionali contrattacchi dell’altro, ancora intrappolato a terra nell’angolo tra il muro e il termosifone, e Liam non fa in tempo a ringhiare tra i denti il primo ‘ _the sun’_  che gli artigli di Theo gli si conficcano all’improvviso in un fianco, mentre con l’altra mano gli dà una sferzata dritta in viso.

Liam sente i tagli sanguinanti aprirsi sulla sua guancia rovente e il dolore acuto degli artigli ancora conficcati nel suo fianco e ruggisce forte, sollevando una mano e aprendola a sua volta a mostrare gli artigli, mentre con l’altra blocca il braccio libero della chimera.

Il giallo luminoso degli occhi di Theo si allaccia a quello di Liam e non alla mano artigliata sollevata sopra di lui, e neppure alla porta che si spalanca alle loro spalle qualche secondo dopo. Quando la presa ferrea di Scott si chiude sul suo polso, Liam non ha ancora fatto cenno di abbassare la mano, che fosse per colpire o per allontanarsi.

_“Liam”_  Scott non gli lascia il polso e lo tira indietro, forte, anche se Liam non sta opponendo resistenza, e nel sollevarsi sente gli artigli di Theo strapparsi dalla sua carne. “Liam, _ascoltami”_  Il vociare fuori dalla porta chiusa è altissimo ora, oppure è solo adesso che Liam si è risintonizzato con il resto del mondo, e tra tutte la voce di Mason è la più vicina, come se fosse premuto proprio contro la porta del bagno. È anche la più agitata. “Liam devi uscire dalla finestra, _adesso_ ” ordina Scott e non lo ha ancora lasciato. I suoi occhi lampeggiano di rosso, ma non serve, Liam non sente più in bocca le zanne o gli artigli sulle dita, non sente nulla di nulla e annuisce automaticamente. “Tutti e due” aggiunge Scott lanciando un’occhiata indecifrabile a Theo, che si è risollevato fino a mettersi a sedere, la schiena contro il muro.

Liam non se lo fa ripetere due volte e appoggia le mani insanguinate al davanzale.

Pochi secondi dopo l’asfalto prende il posto delle mattonelle lucide del bagno, l’aria fresca gli accarezza il viso bollente e il vento gli solletica le nocche insanguinate.  Cammina più lentamente di quanto sarebbe opportuno per qualcuno completamente ricoperto di sangue nel parcheggio di una scuola, ma dopo qualche secondo appena due mani gli afferrano all’improvviso le spalle e lui si trova sbattuto sul sedile del passeggero della jip, mentre Stiles preme a tutto gas l’acceleratore sotto le incitazioni isteriche di Isaac.         

“Grazie del consiglio Isaac,  _parti parti parti,_  un’idea brillante, ed io che pensavo di restare qui a fare un tour panoramico del parcheggio della scuola” Stiles fa fare un giro quasi completo al volante con una mano sola, evitando così per un pelo di investire un ragazzino, il tutto senza scomporsi minimamente. “Per fortuna sei tornato dalla Francia ad illuminarci con il tuo sorprendente acume.”

Isaac, dal sedile posteriore, ribatte qualcosa con un tono ancora più sarcastico e piccato, ma Liam appoggia la fronte al vetro freddo del finestrino e non li sente bisticciare.  

 

 

 

La cosa peggiore non è che non ce li ha nemmeno i pezzi della spada, che non li ha mai raccolti dal pavimento della stazione di polizia quel giorno, prima che venisse messa allo sbaraglio dai Ghost Riders.

La cosa peggiore è che persino ora, potendo tornare indietro, li lascerebbe sul pavimento. Persino ora non sarebbe in grado di fargli del male, e lo ha scoperto mentre Theo gli infilava gli artigli nel fianco e Liam non riusciva ad abbassare la mano.  

 

 

 

 


	18. Sul ponte

“È tutta quella tensione sessuale irrisolta, doveva succedere prima o poi.” 

“Ero così eccitato, _Liam sta per uccidere Theo, correte a scuola,_ e io ho pensato _finalmente_.”

“Vi siete baciati almeno prima che arrivasse Scott?”

“ _Così_ eccitato, finalmente sta succedendo, e invece  eravamo lì per _fermarlo_ e non per _guardare_ , non ci posso credere, sono così deluso ora.”

“Cos’è che ha fatto comunque? È andato a letto con un altro?”

“Sul serio, Liam, mi dispiace, se ci avessi provato da un’altra parte e non a scuola avrei fatto di tutto per impedire a Scott di fermarti, lo sai sì? Che sono sempre favorevole all’assassinio di Theo?”

“O con un’ _altra_ magari?”

“Quando vorrai riprovarci in un posto con meno testimoni non esitare a chiamarmi, sono prontissimo a prendere un aereo solo per questo.”

“Vi eravate almeno concordati esplicitamente sull’esclusività di questa tensione sessuale? Perché tecnicamente non ha colpe se non lo avevate fatto.”

“Non ho forza sovrannaturale o altro, ma posso aiutare. Ti posso dire dove si trovano le pattuglie a qualunque ora. Devi solo farlo quando Scott non è in città.”

“Capisco la rabbia e la gelosia, ma non puoi permetterti queste scenate se non stavate insieme ufficialmente: la cosa migliore in questi casi sono le vendette passivo-aggressive.”

“Personalmente opterei per la riserva, non la controllano mai dopo le nove di sera, e possiamo fingere che sia stato sbranato da qualche animale selvatico.”

“Il sesso all’aperto è un ottimo modo per fare pace.”

Liam non ha mai visto due persone esibirsi in un botta e risposta così a lungo senza considerare minimamente un problema il fatto di essere ognuno perso in un monologo proprio che non viene assolutamente turbato da quello dell’altro. È quasi affascinante, il modo in cui Isaac e Stiles riescono ad ignorarsi pur rispettando educatamente il turno l’uno dell’altro, senza mai parlarsi sopra, e in un altro momento Liam li filmerebbe prima di intimargli di chiudere il becco e farsi i fatti loro, che è la sua vita quella di cui stanno parlando, ma tutto quello che riesce a fare ora è fissare gli occhi spenti sulla strada che corre fuori dal finestrino e non pensare a nulla in particolare.

Tutta la rabbia pare averla lasciata in quel bagno insieme alla faccia insanguinata di Theo ed ora si sente come svuotato. Non triste, non sollevato, solo vuoto, avvolto in una bolla in cui le emozioni non riescono a raggiungerlo.

“Perché ha quella faccia?”

“È la sua I.E.D. credo, lo lascia intontito subito dopo o qualcosa del genere, guarda.” Anche quando afferra le dita che Stiles gli ha appena schioccato a due millimetri dagli occhi e le storce appena, lo fa di riflesso, senza vera irritazione. “ _Ouch,_ okay, Liam, okay, non sei intontito, per niente intontito, ho capito, la mia mano si scusa, lasciala ora. Okay, grazie, molto meglio. Grazie dell’aiuto Isaac, utile come sempre, per fortuna sei tornato, non so come abbiamo fatto a sopravvivere senza di te così a lungo.”

 

 

 

Stiles ha già fatto il giro di Beacon Hills tre volte quando Liam si accorge della loro assenza di destinazione. Per quanto non sia allettante la prospettiva di passare l’eternità chiuso nella jip ad ascoltare Stiles ed Isaac battibeccare su tutto, – _compreso se Stiles abbia o meno sbagliato a girare a destra invece che a sinistra, quando Liam ha sempre pensato che senza meta è impossibile sbagliare strada, ma a quanto pare Isaac non è dello stesso avviso_ \- si sente allo stesso tempo sollevato di scoprire che _non_ c’è tutto il branco radunato ad aspettarlo in qualche casa o alla clinica.

Non sa dopo quanto esattamente il suo telefono vibri contro la sua coscia, informandolo che Mason è uscito da scuola in anticipo, ma come lo comunica anche agli altri, parlando per la prima volta da quando è entrato in macchina, Stiles svolta verso casa di Mason senza esitazione. Dopo pochi minuti sono arrivati e Liam smonta dalla jip senza una parola e Stiles sta ancora blaterando qualcosa su come sia stato un piacere, quando lo sportello sbatte alle sue spalle tagliandolo fuori la sua voce.

Liam nota come la jip riparte solo nel momento in cui lui suona il campanello e non un secondo prima, e in un altro momento sarebbe infastidito, ma non ora.

“Ehy.” Il sorriso di Mason è caldo e anche se c’è una nota di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, non è il modo in cui lo guardavano Stiles ed Isaac, il modo in cui lo guardano sempre tutti, come se fosse una bomba sul punto di esplodere.

“Ehy” Liam prova a sorridere ed è subito consapevole di come la sua voce suoni incrinata, perché d’altro canto _si sente_ una bomba, solo che è già esploso e quello che resta ora sono i pezzi distrutti sparsi a terra. Le braccia di Mason sono subito attorno a lui non appena la prima lacrima gli corre veloce sul mento e Liam soffoca i singhiozzi nel collo del suo migliore amico, l’odore famigliare a fargli da ancora ora che ha perso la sua.

 

 

 

 

Scott è passato un paio d’ore più tardi, da solo e con una quantità di cartoni pieni di pizza assolutamente eccessiva per tre persone, come d’altro canto lo sarebbe stata per dieci. Si sono seduti per terra, lui, Mason e Liam e hanno giocato a diversi videogiochi per un paio d’ore, ficcandosi in bocca uno spicchio dopo l’altro, e neanche una volta Scott ha fatto menzione a quella mattina. Gli ha lanciato qualche occhiata di sottecchi, gli occhi un po’ troppo attenti, ma non ha fatto una sola domanda e anche quando è risalito in moto si è limitato ad offrire a Liam un passaggio a casa.

 _Non credono che staccherò la testa a mia madre o al mio patrigno anche se mi lasciano solo con loro_ , ha pensato Liam. L’ha trovata una cosa triste per cui sentirsi soddisfatto.  

 

 

 

Sceso dalla moto di Scott, si è affrettato dentro casa prima che l’altro potesse dire qualcosa come _se hai bisogno di parlare sono qui_ , perché a quel punto Liam avrebbe rischiato di fare a pugni di nuovo, questa volta col suo alfa.

Si è chiuso in camera e ha dato un calcio al materasso vuoto e ancora sfatto per terra contro l’armadio. Si è steso sul suo letto senza nemmeno provare a dormire ed ha fissato il soffitto per quasi venti minuti prima di cedere e infilarsi la felpa sgualcita abbandonata da Theo quella mattina.

È stupido, ma il suo cuore smettere di battere furiosamente non appena l’odore dell’altro lo avvolge come tante volte prima.

Theo è la sua ancora, ma non è per questo che fa così male.

_Non mi vengono gli incubi. Non mi vengono gli incubi quando dormo con la tua felpa._

È che Liam pensava di essere a sua volta l’ancora di Theo.

_Mi ricorda che sono qui e non...da un’altra parte._

Pensava che non fosse solo perché lo ha tirato fuori dall’inferno, pensava davvero di essere _lui._

 

***

 

 

Non appena il rombo della moto di Scott si attutisce in lontananza, scomparendo in fondo alla strada insieme al suo migliore amico, Mason afferra le chiavi e si fionda in macchina, determinato.

Non vede Liam piangere da quando è stato espulso dalla vecchia scuola e anche quella volta non lo ha visto disperato come quel pomeriggio, non così tradito almeno.

Mason lo ha ascoltato e ha cercato di essere calmo e rassicurante, ha anche passato ore a ridere e scherzare perdendo a un gioco dopo l’altro perché era troppo distratto per impegnarsi davvero, ma ora che è solo non deve più contenere la rabbia che gli irrigidisce la mascella e gli sbianca le nocche mentre stringe le mani al volante.

Vorrebbe cercare Theo e usare la sua mazza da baseball su di lui, ma Theo gli staccherebbe la mazza di mano come quella volta nei tunnel mentre cercavano l’Anukite e poi forse gli staccherebbe la testa. E soprattutto Mason non vuole davvero, perché quella è una reazione da Liam e difatti è quello che Liam ha fatto quella mattina in maniera molto più efficiente di quanto Mason, con la sua forza da umano, potrebbe mai, ma non è quello di cui Liam ha bisogno  e d’altro canto quello che Mason può fare, con la sua forza tutta umana e la sua capacità di mantenere la calma, è andare a fondo della questione e indagare e _capire_ prima di dare di matto.

È per questo che Mason parcheggia la macchina di fronte all’entrata dei tunnel per la seconda volta quel giorno e non ne esce prima di un’ora e mezzo dopo.

 

***

 

 

Liam realizza di aver effettivamente preso sonno solo nel momento in cui la voce affannata di Mason lo riscuote dal torpore, subito seguita dalle sue mani che gli scuotono le spalle. 

Liam si solleva a sedere, intontito, una mano a stropicciargli gli occhi troppo asciutti.

“Cosa?” mormora con voce rauca, mentre Mason continua a tempestarlo di parole affannate. Una in particolare coglie subito la sua attenzione, risvegliando la rabbia nel suo petto. “Aspetta, _cosa?_ Che ci sei andato a fare ai laboratori?”

“Volevo scoprire cosa stava cercando Theo” spiega Mason impaziente, mentre Liam affonda gli artigli tra le coperte, cercando di controllarsi. Non può credere che Mason tra tutti gli stia facendo quello. “E l’ho trovato. Arrabbiati dopo se vuoi, ora leggi e basta.”

Liam non può semplicemente arrabbiarsi _dopo_ , non è così che funziona, eccetto che Mason gli ha piazzato un fascicolo spiegazzato sotto il naso e Liam lo apre subito con mani tremanti, senza nemmeno averlo deciso.

Mason resta in silenzio mentre gli occhi di Liam corrono veloci tra le parole, fino a fermarsi su un nome. _Oh._

 

 

È qualcosa di strano, sentirsi immediatamente sollevati e incredibilmente peggio nello stesso identico secondo. Qualcosa si contrae dolorosamente nel petto di Liam.

 

***

 

 

Quando è tornato a Beacon Hills, Theo aveva un piano.

Un piano diabolico e dettagliato per impossessarsi del potere e del branco del True Alfa Scott McCall, un piano malleabile e adattabile alle circostanze, perché Theo aveva previsto ogni possibilità, studiando ogni singola variante nell’ombra dei laboratori sotterranei, tra i rumori dei marchingegni dei Dread Doctors. È per questo che tutto ha funzionato alla perfezione, prima di fallire in maniera catastrofica.

Quello che Theo non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere è che anche dopo aver perso ed essere stato messo in ginocchio il branco di Scott non l’avrebbe abbandonato.

Non aveva messo in conto la lealtà, perché lui, lui che ha spinto sua sorella giù dal ponte su cui è seduto ora, la lealtà non l’ha mai capita. 

Anche quando si è trovato con un piano di riserva e un branco di esperimenti mal riusciti proprio come lui, ancora una volta ha sottovalutato l’importanza della lealtà e non si è preoccupato di darla né riceverla. E così ha perso il suo branco e il suo piano perfetto è fallito di nuovo. Theo si è visto scivolare tutto dalle mani per la seconda volta, ma non ha avuto tempo di fare male, perché subito Tara gli ha afferrato la caviglia e ha iniziato a tirare.

 

Questa volta, con il solo rumore del ruscello che scorre indifferente qualche metro sotto le sue scarpe a penzoloni nell’aria fredda della notte, di tempo per fare male ce n’è in abbondanza.

Fa male soprattutto perché Theo non lo aveva neppure un piano che potesse fallire questa volta, non avevo scopi o obiettivi nascosti né parti da recitare, eppure tutto è andato a rotoli di nuovo. Ed è comunque colpa sua, perché i Dread Doctors glielo avevano insegnato che senza un piano concreto non si ottiene nulla, che senza essere sempre un passo avanti a tutti, senza prevedere ogni mossa, propria e degli altri, si è facili prede, eppure Theo ci è caduto con tutte le scarpe.

È tornato dall’inferno senza un piano, senza più recitare, senza prevedere o programmare le sue mosse con giorni d’anticipo e questo è il risultato.

_Being the bait._

Theo non aveva programmato di innamorarsi di Liam e questo è stata la sua mancanza più grande.

 

 

 

E che è lui, quando il ponte scricchiola al suo fianco, lo sa prima ancora di alzare lo sguardo.

Quando ha iniziato a vivere a casa sua, Theo ha pensato che non si sarebbe mai più macchiato le mani di sangue innocente, ma la verità è che ha sempre saputo che avrebbe ucciso chiunque pur di non tornare là sotto. Theo non ha mai pensato che fosse qualcosa da nascondere, perché persino Scott l’incorruttibile, se avesse passato mesi a farsi strappare il cuore dal petto, spezzerebbe il collo di chiunque cercasse di farglielo rivivere ancora senza pensarci due volte.

Theo lo farebbe.

Ucciderebbe Kira se lei cercasse di rimandarlo là sotto, ucciderebbe Malia e Stiles e Scott, e chiunque si avvicinasse a lui con quella spada. Theo ucciderebbe _se stesso_ pur di non tornare là sotto.

Liam cammina piano verso di lui, il legno troppo vecchio che scricchiola sotto le sue scarpe, e potrebbe estrarre la spada da dietro la schiena da un momento all’altro, ma, Theo lo sa, non ucciderebbe _lui_. È stupido e irrazionale e non lo aveva previsto, ma Theo, l’individualista per eccellenza, non riesce a trovare alcun istinto di sopravvivenza di fronte agli occhi azzurri di Liam.

Lo sa che non può aver trovato il modo di aggiustare la spada in così poco tempo, ma lo terrorizza pensare che neppure se lo avesse fatto Theo sarebbe in grado di fargli del male.

 

***

 

 

Theo si alza, guardingo, come se si aspettasse di essere colpito di nuovo, e Liam si sente sprofondare. L’ha fatto lui, quello. Il modo in cui Theo lo sta guardando ora, è solo colpa sua.

Liam schiude le labbra, ma non ne esce nessun suono. Sa che Theo riesce a sentire il suo cuore battere all’impazzata ora, proprio come può annusare l’ansia e il senso di colpa che sicuramente si diffondono dal suo corpo. Liam non riesce a cogliere nessun segnale dall’altro ragazzo invece.

“Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata quest’anno” Liam lo dice così veloce da faticare a capirsi da solo, ma Theo spalanca gli occhi.  “Mi dispiace di non averti fatto spiegare e di averti detto tutte quelle cose e mi dispiace di averti colpito, è solo che avevo _un piano_ e all’improvviso tu non c’eri e non sapevo dove fossi e allora ho chiamato Argent perché poteva esserti successo qualcosa, e mi sentivo così stupido ma non riuscivo a dormire senza sapere che stessi bene, e poi Argent ha detto...e non avrei dovuto nemmeno pensarlo, lo so, ma mi terrorizzava l’idea ed io penso sempre alle cose che mi fanno paura e poi ti ho visto lì e non sapevo cosa fare e tu mi hai mentito, e _lo so perché_ ora, ma non lo sapevo in quel momento ed ho avuto paura, e me l’hai detto tu quella sera in macchina, forse non te lo ricordi, perché è successo un sacco di tempo fa, ma io ricordo ogni cosa che dici, e quella sera mi hai detto che le persone provano solo un’emozione alla volta ed è per questo che mi arrabbio quando provo paura, e così mi sono arrabbiato come non ho mai fatto prima e non è una giustificazione” Liam riprende fiato in modo troppo rumoroso per essere dignitoso, ma non ci dà importanza, non ora. “Avrei dovuto lasciarti parlare e tu hai il diritto di non rivolgermi mai più la parola, e puoi colpirmi se vuoi, quante volte vuoi, a meno che tu non decida di colpirmi un numero dispari di volte perché lo sai che mi infastidiscono le cose imprecise, ed io te lo lascerò fare senza alzare un dito, ma _non puoi_ non parlarmi più, anche se ho appena detto che ne hai il diritto, quello non posso lasciartelo fare, è al di là delle mie possibilità psicofisiche, anche se ho torto e in teoria potresti, _non puoi_ e basta perché sei la mia ancora e io credo di essere la tua, anche se non me l’hai mai detto, e non ho intenzione di privarmi della mia ancora e privare te della tua solo perché sono stato incredibilmente stupido.” Liam ha il fiatone come se avesse corso e si sente le guance in fiamme e ha una sottile voglia di voltarsi, iniziare a correre e non fermarsi mai più, invece prende fiato e continua, perché Theo lo sta guardando. “Ed è giusto che tu sappia che è stato Mason ad arrivarci, non io, il che mi rende ancora più stupido e vuol dire che non ti annoierò se non hai _davvero_ voglia di parlarmi, ma voglio che torni a casa stanotte, perché è stata casa tua dal primo momento in cui sei entrato, non importa cosa ho detto stamattina, ed io dormirò da Mason se vuoi o da qualche altra parte, e a mamma andrà bene perché tanto preferisce comunque te a me, per il fatto che pulisci sempre il bagno dopo aver fatto la doccia mentre io allago tutto, e...” Liam avrebbe dovuto pensare a cosa dire prima di mettersi a cercare Theo per tutta Beacon Hills e forse allora gli sarebbe uscito qualcosa di più calmo e sensato, ma tant’è. “E lo so che tu non mi faresti mai del male, anche se l’hai detto, e spero che tu sappia che neanch’io cercherei mai di rimettere in sesto la spada, anche se l’ho detto, e se mai la riaggiustassi sarebbe solo per poterla distruggere di nuovo. E... _per favore_ , puoi dire qualcosa?”

Il tono di Liam è supplicante e Theo non sembra nemmeno registrarlo, ancora impegnato a fissarlo con la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi leggermente spalancati. Poi sbatte le palpebre e Liam pagherebbe per sapere cosa sta pensando, ma Theo si limita ad abbassare la testa e tornare a sedersi sul bordo del ponticello, le gambe sospese sopra il torrente nero. Liam resta lì in piedi senza muoversi, il cuore che gli batte all’impazzata nel petto.

“Okay.” Theo dice piano, gli occhi immersi nell’acqua scura sotto di lui, dopo quella che a Liam pare un’eternità.

“Okay?” gli fa eco esitante.

“Accetto le tue scuse.”

Liam sente un suono molto bizzarro uscire da lui, un misto tra qualcuno che sta trattenendo il respiro e qualcuno che lo rilascia.

“Anche se erano terribili?” chiede subito, ancora troppo incredulo per lasciarsi andare al sollievo che ha iniziato ad avvolgerlo.

“Anche se erano terribili” Theo continua a non guardarlo, ma le sue labbra si piegano nell’accenno di un sorriso e Liam sente finalmente il macigno che gli schiaccia il petto svanire di colpo.  “Sempre meglio di quelle che ti ho fatto io. Per Scott e tutto.”

“Ma tu non mi hai mai...”

“Appunto.”

“Oh.” Liam non ci aveva neppure pensato al fatto che lui per primo ha perdonato Theo per cose forse più gravi. Non ci ha pensato neppure per un attimo e ne è felice, che gli ha rinfacciato già abbastanza cose in quel bagno. Liam si morde un labbro, sedendosi accanto a Theo e lanciandogli un’occhiata esitante. “Quindi torni a casa?”

Theo finalmente lo guarda negli occhi. “Sì.”

“Okay” Liam sospira sollevato, sorridendo. “Posso abbracciarti? No, scusa, non è giusto, hai ragione. Fa’ finta che non l’abbia detto.”

Theo lo scruta ancora per un po’ e poi torna a guardare l’acqua, scuotendo appena la testa. Ha di nuovo l’accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra e Liam odia quello che sta per fare.

“Theo.” Le sue dita si stringono forte attorno al fascicolo sottile ripiegato in malo modo nella tasca del suo giacchetto. Copie di articoli di giornale, alcune foto terrificanti, brevi riepiloghi scarabocchiati di fretta. Erano solo una coppia di umani, ma loro hanno comunque trovato il modo di usare i corpi. “Quello che cercavi tra i documenti dei Dread Doctors...Mason l’ha trovato.”

Liam estrae il fascicolo dalla tasca e lo porge lentamente all’altro.

Theo guarda la copertina bianca, ma non fa nessun gesto per prenderlo. Solleva invece gli occhi su Liam, indecifrabile. “Sono morti?”

Liam non si è mai sentito così impotente in vita sua. “Sì” mormora. “Da anni. Subito dopo...subito dopo Tara.”

Theo torna a guardare di fronte a sé, scrollando appena le spalle. “Immaginavo. Volevo solo essere certo. Mi hanno detto che...i Dread Doctors, mi hanno detto che si erano trasferiti e che non gli interessava sapere dove fossi.” Theo non emana nessun segnale, non odora di tristezza e la sua espressione resta indecifrabile. Liam avvicina comunque la mano alla sua, facendola strisciare piano sul ponte e sfiorandogli il mignolo col suo. Theo abbassa subito gli occhi a guardare le loro mani, ma non sposta la sua. “Lo sapevo che non era vero” continua e sposta gli occhi sul fascicolo appoggiato a terra tra loro pensoso. Poi lo afferra. “L’ho sempre saputo. Volevo solo esserne certo.” 

Quando Theo lo getta nell’acqua sotto di loro, osservandolo impregnarsi e sparire pian piano, Liam è felice che non lo abbia aperto. È felice che non abbia visto le foto.

Si sposta un po’ più vicino a lui e restano in silenzio a lungo, fino a quando Liam non si schiarisce la voce.

“C’è un motivo se non volevo crederti.”

Theo alza gli occhi su di lui e Liam si sente improvvisamente più calmo, anche se non dovrebbe, perché non ha idea di quello che sta facendo.

“Non è perché non mi fido di te. È perché non mi fido di _me_ , quando si tratta di te. Non mi fido della mia capacità di giudizio quando c’entri tu. Ti avrei creduto, se fossi entrato, e non perché sei un piccolo genio del male così bravo a convincere gli altri di qualunque cosa tu voglia, ma perché _volevo_ crederti, troppo, perché ho bisogno di credere che tu sia vero.” Liam inspira a fondo. “Perché tu mi piaci.”

Lo coglie distintamente, all’improvviso, un odore nuovo e netto provenire da Theo, ma è ora o mai più e Liam non può concentrarsi come vorrebbe sul fatto che è appena riuscito a fargli abbassare la guardia.  

“Mi piace quando vieni a vedermi agli allenamenti di Lacrosse, anche se resti per tutto il tempo con quell’aria annoiata, come se non volessi essere lì –e probabilmente non vuoi davvero, perché non ci hai mai capito nulla di Lacrosse. Mi piacerebbe insegnarti. Mi piace quando finisco e torniamo a casa insieme e hai sempre da ridire qualcosa su qualche azione che ho fatto, come se tu avresti fatto di meglio poi. Non mi piace invece dovermi inventare mille scuse per invitarti a pranzo con me e gli altri e non mi piace doverti pregare per farti restare, ma mi piace quando alla fine resti, mi piace quando stai con me, che sia a casa o in piscina o al supermercato, perché ha tutto un po’ più senso se ci sei anche tu. Odio quando hai gli incubi e non perché non mi lasci dormire, ma adoro che sia il mio odore a tranquillizzarti. Mi piace quando indossi la mia felpa, anche se non hai mai giocato a Lacrosse in vita tua. Mi piace che ci sia scritto Dunbar sulla tua schiena. Mi piace quando ti infili nel mio letto e mi piace addormentarmi col tuo respiro sulla pelle. Mi piace svegliarmi con il battito del tuo cuore nelle orecchie e mi piace aprire gli occhi al mattino e vedere te. Detesto che tu sia così bello anche appena sveglio, ma adoro essere l’unico a vederlo. Mi piace abbracciarti e mi fa impazzire quando gli altri riescono a sentire il mio odore su di te. Vorrei che lo sentissero sempre, vorrei che sapessero che sei _mio._ Odio quando ti toccano e odio dover fingere di non odiarlo. Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi, soprattutto quando guardi me. Mi piace quando sto perdendo il controllo e spunti dal nulla ad ancorarmi col suono della tua voce. Mi piace che sia tu la mia ancora e non uno stupido mantra. Mi piace che sia tu il sole, la luna e la verità. Odio aver appena detto una cosa così imbarazzante e stupida e star blaterando da mezz’ora per colpa tua, nemmeno fossimo in una qualche commedia adolescenziale dai dialoghi diabetici, ma morirei per il modo in cui mi stai guardando ora. Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli e mi piace quando ridi. Mi piace un po’ di più se sono io a farti ridere. Mi piace quando mi prendi in giro e anche quando mi prendi a pugni. Mi piacciono i due nei che hai sul petto e mi piace che il tuo cuore stia battendo quasi più forte del mio ora e che non lo stai mascherando. Mi piace abbracciarti e l’ho già detto, ma mi piace veramente _tanto_. Mi piace che tu sia orgoglioso, mi piace come riesci a mantenere quell’aria impettita e superiore anche quando non hai idea di cosa stai facendo. Adoro quando la perdi di fronte alle cose più semplici, come essere considerato parte del gruppo. Adoro quando la perdi di fronte a _me._ Mi piace il tuo nome, Theo, e mi piace il modo in cui tu dici il mio. A volte lo pronunci come se fosse un insulto, ma mi piace lo stesso come suona sulle tue labbra. Mi piacciono le tue labbra, a proposito. Mi piace che la prima volta che ti ho visto fare qualcosa che non fosse per te stesso sia stata _per me_ , quando mi hai spinto dentro quell’ascensore. Mi piace che senza mai esserci allenati insieme, quando combattiamo riusciamo a sincronizzarci senza bisogno di parole, ma mi piacerebbe anche allenarmi con te. Mi piace come ti credi sempre sottile e discreto, e come lo sei davvero la maggior parte del tempo, ma continui a fissarmi le labbra in maniera palese quando siamo vicini. Mi piace che tu non ti sia mai accorto che anche io lo faccio, solo in modo più discreto. Detesto che tu non mi abbia ancora interrotto con un pugno o un bacio, quale che sia, ma adoro il modo in cui ti sei appena incantato sulle mie labbra. Mi piace come hai distolto gli occhi di scatto _e Theo_ , spero che tu lo abbia già capito da solo perché sarebbe ridicolo il contrario a questo punto, ma mi piace baciarti. Mi piace baciarti e vorrei che lo facessimo anche fuori dalle piscine. Vorrei baciarti a scuola davanti a tutti e a casa sotto le coperte, non riesco a pensare a un luogo in cui potrei _non_ volerti baciare in realtà, vorrei baciarti al ballo di fine anno e vorrei baciarti adesso, ma non voglio farlo se poi non ne parliamo e facciamo finta di niente. Non voglio che sia solo un altro momento a cui non pensare, voglio che sia _vero_ e importante e-” Liam voleva dire qualcos’altro, ma Theo gli si è avvicinato di scatto e le sue labbra si premono forte sulle sue, la sua lingua calda si fa spazio nella sua bocca, le sue dita gli solleticano la nuca e Liam dimentica tutto all’istante e non gli importa nemmeno, perché come poteva essere importante, quando l’unica cosa che conta al mondo lo sta baciando proprio in quel momento?

Liam potrebbe scivolare dal ponte da un momento all’altro per quanta poca percezione ha del mondo esterno  o anche solo del proprio corpo, ma le mani di Theo spingono forte sulle sue spalle e l’altro si stacca di scatto, interrompendo il bacio, lasciando Liam a portare automaticamente il viso avanti, perché _no, diavolo,_ non ne ha abbastanza.

“ _Ogni cosa_ è vera con te, idiota” Theo glielo sussurra contro le labbra umide, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, i capelli una volta tanto spettinati che gli ricadono a ciocche scomposte sulla fronte, bello come lo è sempre stato, ma allo stesso tempo come non lo è mai stato prima. “È sempre stato tutto vero, da quando ti ho spinto in quell’ascensore pronto a fare da esca.”

E Liam non sa se abbia altro da aggiungere, ma di nuovo, non ha importanza e c’è il rumore spiacevole di una dentata mentre Liam lo afferra per i capelli sul retro della nuca e lo ritira verso di sé, baciandolo di nuovo, e non potrebbe importargliene di meno, né del freddo o di Mason che sta aspettando notizie e starà andando nel panico né del sapore metallico del sangue che si perde tra la saliva e le labbra morbide di Theo.

 

 

***

 

Theo non parlerà per cinque minuti di fila di tutte le cose che gli piacciono di Liam, perché quello semplicemente non è il genere di persona che Theo è. Ma cerca di dire tutto in quel bacio e spera che Liam lo senta lo stesso, anche se non lo dice ad alta voce, che quando Theo lo ha spinto dentro quell’ascensore prima di correre incontro ai Ghost Riders, non è stato lui a salvare Liam, ma il contrario.

È sempre stato Liam a salvare Theo, ogni volta, la prima, quando lo ha tirato fuori dal sottosuolo e non ha abbassato la testa neppure di fronte al suo alfa che voleva rimandarcelo subito, e la seconda, quando ha rotto la spada senza consultare nessuno, nonostante avesse promesso alla madre di Kira che l’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro, e la terza, alla stazione di polizia, quando gli ha afferrato il braccio e lo ha tirato verso di sé, scegliendo di scappare con lui invece che senza di lui, e di nuovo quando ha sparato al Ghost Rider che lo stava soffocando e Theo si è voltato incredulo verso di lui, perché non si sarebbe mai aspettato di essere salvato anche dopo aver esaurito qualunque possibile utilità per il branco, perché Liam gli aveva appena assicurato che non avrebbe alzato un dito per aiutarlo, perché non c’era letteralmente nessun motivo per farlo a parte il semplice essere una _bella_ persona, senza secondi fini, come Liam è sempre stato, come Theo non è mai stato nemmeno una volta nella sua vita.

È in quel momento che Liam lo ha salvato in un modo diverso dal semplice assicurarsi che continuasse a respirare, è quando Theo ha spalancato gli occhi incredulo e ha sollevato piano il pugno chiuso per sbatterlo contro il suo, in un gesto istintivo e complice, che una crepa ha incrinato il suo involucro perfetto di egoismo e indifferenza, anche se non lo sapeva ancora, ed è stato quando pochi secondi dopo ha messo la vita di Liam davanti alla sua, premendo il tasto del piano terra e lasciando chiudere le porte dell’ascensore alle sue spalle, che Theo ha capito cosa ci vedano le persone nelle altre persone. Cosa sia la lealtà.

È stato allora, mentre gli occhi gli si illuminavano di giallo e un ruggito accompagnava la comparsa delle zanne nella sua bocca, che ha capito perché le persone, a volte, sono pronte anche a _morire_ per le altre persone.

Ha sentito Liam gridare e sbattere i pugni contro le porte metalliche dell’ascensore e ha capito cosa sia più forte dell’istinto di sopravvivenza. Si è messo a correre, da solo contro troppi Ghost Riders, e all’improvviso sapeva perché Scott era stato così convinto nell’assicurargli che il suo branco non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato per seguire lui. Theo ha sempre sognato un branco tutto suo da comandare, sin da quando i Dread Doctors gli hanno impiantato il cuore di sua sorella nel petto, ma solo spingendo Liam dentro l’ascensore ha capito cosa significasse davvero _branco,_ e solo allora lo ha voluto davvero.

Liam lo ha strappato dalla presa gelida di Tara e da quella soffocante del Ghost Rider, ma non è quello l’unico modo in cui gli ha salvato la vita. Gliela salva anche ora, ricambiando il suo bacio e tirandolo a sé con irruenza, spaccandogli un labbro con i denti.

Theo non lo vorrebbe in nessun altro modo.

 

 

 


	19. Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quindi, penultimo capitolo. Il prossimo sarà l'epilogo e ci sarà un breve salto temporale, e poi la storia sarà completa.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che avete letto e in particolare a chi ha commentato, vi adoro tutti. E spero che questi ultimi due capitoli vi piacciano!

 

 

Liam  ha fatto tante di quelle cose stupide in vita sua, ananas sulla pizza compreso, ma nessuna è mai stata stupida quanto aspettare così tanto, di questo, mentre il vento gelido non riesce a incrinare minimamente il calore che lo avvolge, ne è certo.

Se avesse saputo che Theo lo avrebbe baciato _così_ , non avrebbe aspettato neppure un secondo dopo quel primo bacio in piscina, gli avrebbe ripetuto quanto gli piaccia ogni singolo giorno da allora. Ma forse Theo non lo starebbe baciando con così tanta foga se Liam non fosse stato stupido proprio fino a quel momento, e allora Liam è felice di esserlo stato. Liam è felice e basta in effetti, se così si può chiamare il modo in cui il cuore pare galleggiargli nel petto e la testa girargli leggermente, come se stesse fluttuando, anche e soprattutto quando Theo si alza e gli porge la mano, dicendogli _andiamo a casa._

Il suo telefono abbandonato sul comodino ore prima continua a vibrare e Liam lo afferra registrando vagamente i messaggi e le chiamate perse, ed è consapevole di essere un ingrato mentre lo spegne senza rispondere, che è solo grazie a Mason se si sente così ora – _e a Theo_ , ma non riesce a darci peso, non ora.

_Domattina._ Lo chiamerà domattina e gli racconterà tutto, sarà la prima cosa che farà appena sveglio, e poi sarà il momento di dirlo anche al resto del branco, sempre che non ci abbia già pensato Isaac, che sembra sempre troppo informato sulle tensioni sessuali altrui, ma questa notte, questa notte Liam vuole che sia solo loro. Vuole che sia il loro segreto per un altro po’ ancora, una notte soltanto in cui non esiste Mason né Isaac né qualunque cosa che non sia Theo che esce dal bagno, i capelli umidi e le guance ancora arrossate per la doccia calda, e solo un paio di boxer aderenti sotto la felpa slacciata, le lettere bianche che spiccano contro la stoffa scura e formano la parola Dunbar.

Liam deglutisce, trovando l’azione di sollevare gli occhi all’altezza di quelli di Theo insolitamente difficile, come se le sue palpebre fossero improvvisamente diventate di ferro. Se fosse solo quello, Liam non si troverebbe in difficoltà come lo è ora.

Theo lo osserva con le labbra piegate nel sorrisetto di chi sa perfettamente di essere una visione e resta lì fermo per qualche secondo prima di muovere i piedi nudi verso il letto di Liam, la pelle abbronzata che si tende sopra i muscoli delle gambe ad ogni passo, allontanandosi dal materasso a terra alle sue spalle, totalmente ignorato.

“Non metti i pantaloni?” chiede subito Liam e sarebbe stato bello se la sua voce fosse suonata più calma e meno stridula.

Theo alza le spalle, fermandosi proprio davanti al letto. “È caldo. È un problema per te?”

Liam crede che Theo nel suo letto, con solo un paio di boxer troppo aderenti e nient’altro se non la _sua_ felpa sia un enorme problema, ma si sforza a scuotere la testa e spostarsi verso il muro, facendogli posto sotto le coperte.

“No, certo” dice mentre il materasso cede già sotto il peso di Theo.  “Nessun problema, figurati.”

Theo si stende e si rigira un po’ sotto le coperte, prima di trovare una posizione soddisfacente, guancia contro il cuscino e schiena rivolta a Liam. Poi inclina appena la testa all’indietro e gli lancia un’occhiata divertita. “Non mi sono lavato bene, Dunbar?”

“Eh?” mormora Liam confuso e un po’ distratto.

“Puzzo per caso, che mi stai così lontano?”

Liam scuote la testa, frenetico. “No, certo che no, scusa.” 

Non lo sa nemmeno lui perché si sta scusando ora, quando la voce di Theo continua a suonare così divertita, ma subito si stacca dal muro contro cui si era spalmato, avvicinandosi cautamente all’altro. Si porta un po’ più in alto, verso la spalliera del letto, e gli sfiora la spalla con il petto, passandogli una mano tra il braccio e il fianco e appoggiandola sul cuscino davanti a lui.  
“Buonanotte” sussurra prima di lasciargli un piccolo bacio a stampo contro il collo, sfiorandogli il lobo con il naso e appoggiando poi la testa sul cuscino, immerso nell’odore di Theo.

“Buonanotte” replica lui dopo qualche secondo, con ancora quella nota divertita nella voce, prima di aggiustarsi di nuovo contro il materasso, piegandosi sul fianco e portando drasticamente il sedere all’indietro, contro il rigonfiamento sui pantaloni della tuta di Liam. L’ha fatto apposta, Liam _lo sa_ che l’ha fatto apposta il figlio di puttana. “O meglio, _buongiorno_.”  

Liam si allontana di scatto, portando entrambe le spalle contro il materasso e piantando gli occhi spalancati contro il soffitto. “Dormo supino di solito” si affretta a spiegare. “Non dovremmo cambiare totalmente le nostre abitudini, ecco, e fa bene alla schiena dormire così. Non ti dispiace, vero?”

“Affatto” Theo alza le spalle, indifferente.“Io preferisco dormire vicino al muro invece. Non ti dispiace, vero?”

“No, certo” Liam solleva appena il busto per spostarsi di lato e permettere a Theo di scavalcarlo, ma Theo gli appoggia i palmi contro il petto e lo rispinge contro il materasso, salendogli lentamente a cavalcioni. Liam trattiene il respiro e si chiede cosa abbia fatto di male –o di _bene_ – nella vita precedente per meritarsi questo, e aspetta che Theo si decida a portare anche la gamba sinistra dall’altra parte, ma Theo lo guarda dall’alto e non si muove, le ginocchia puntate contro il materasso ai lati della vita di Liam. Poi sorride, Liam riesce a malapena a intravedere i suoi denti nella penombra della stanza, e si abbassa, rilasciando il peso dalle ginocchia e trasferendolo tutto al bacino di Liam su cui si è appena seduto.

“ _Theo_.” Liam non sa nemmeno cosa la sua voce stia cercando di comunicare, supplica o avvertimento.

“Sì, Liam?” Theo non accenna a muoversi e _non può_ non averlo sentito ora. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Liam cerca disperatamente di pensare. _Bagno_ , è una buona risposta. Potrebbe dargli una spinta e correre in bagno a chiudersi sotto il getto gelido della doccia, è un piano astuto e ragionevole. C’è però qualcosa di sbagliato nell’idea di allontanarsi dal letto in quel momento, mentre Theo è sopra di lui ed è la cosa più bella che Liam abbia mai visto in vita sua, coperto solo dalla sua felpa e con i capelli scarmigliati che gli ricadono a ciocche sulla fronte, senza coprirgli gli occhi grandi e sornioni. È per quel gli occhi, Liam crede, ancora più che per le natiche sode premute contro la sua erezione al di là dei pantaloni felpati del pigiama, che alzarsi sembra al di là delle sue capacità.

Theo si lascia sfuggire dalle labbra un suono a metà tra il divertito e il sorpreso quando Liam gli afferra le spalle e ribalta in un secondo le loro posizioni, schiacciandolo sul materasso sotto di lui. Forse aveva intenzione di renderlo qualcosa di più di un suono, parole con un senso logico magari, ma Liam non gli lascia il tempo di scoprirlo perché subito la sua bocca è contro quella dell’altro, con foga, e la lingua di Theo è bollente contro la sua.      

Quando Liam si solleva, staccandosi a forza e controvoglia, il suo peso tutto sui palmi ai lati della testa dell’altro, Theo emette un verso contrariato.

“Se non vuoi, dillo ora” Avverte Liam ignorandolo, cercando il contatto visivo.

Theo porta gli occhi azzurri nei suoi e scuote la testa, le labbra rosse ed umide piegate in una smorfia beffarda e un po’ esasperata. 

“Ti _sembra_ che io non voglia, Dunbar?” sbuffa prima di passargli una mano sul retro della nuca e tirarselo contro di nuovo. E a Liam non serve altro.

La pelle di Theo è calda e leggermente salata sotto la lingua di Liam, e coperta da un sottile velo di sudore, particolarmente sensibile sotto i suoi denti. Liam li affonda appena nella sua spalla, sopprimendo l’impulso di spingere ancora fino a bagnarla di rosso, fino a marchiarlo, e Theo geme inarcandosi e facendo strisciare il rigonfiamento ben distinto sotto i suoi boxer contro quello di Liam. Il segno rosso dei denti resta visibile sulla pelle abbronzata anche quando Liam scioglie la presa, che le chimere guariscono più lentamente dei lupi mannari, e Liam lo osserva compiaciuto per un secondo appena prima di riavvicinare la bocca e posarci sopra le labbra, leccando e lasciando una scia di baci umidi dalla spalla fino al collo, godendo di ogni gemito e tremito di Theo sotto di lui.  

_“Liam”_ Lo sente gemere supplicante mentre gli stuzzica il lobo prendendolo tra i denti e Liam non ha mai amato tanto il suo nome come in quel momento.

“Sì, Theo?” mormora spostandogli la testa di lato sul cuscino e tornando a tormentare ogni centimetro di pelle sul suo collo. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” Ripete le sue parole di prima canzonatorio, godendo di come sia Theo quello senza fiato sotto di lui ora, il respiro affannoso tra i morsi e i baci.

Per tutta risposta Theo ringhia, sollevando una gamba e intrecciandola alla sua, e Liam gli blocca la mano prima che possa toccarsi, portandogli entrambi i polsi sopra la testa, fermandoglieli con una mano contro il cuscino. Theo non fa cenno di liberarsi e porta indietro la testa, scoprendo la gola e permettendo a Liam di tornare a ricoprirla di baci, dal mento fino al pomo d’adamo e poi giù fino alla clavicola, fino a quando non prende tra i denti il metallo freddo della cerniera della sua felpa, così in contrasto con la pelle bollente di Theo, e inizia a tirare, slacciandola lentamente. I bordi della felpa si allontanano gradualmente, lasciando scoperta la pelle abbronzata al di sotto, liscia e ricoperta di nei, e il naso di Liam sfiora la peluria morbida che parte da sotto l’ombelico mentre continua a scendere, fino a quando la cerniera non si apre del tutto e i due lati della felpa si separano completamente, ricadendo morbidamente ai lati del busto scolpito. Liam schiude le labbra, lasciando scivolare via la cerniera, ed indugia vicino all’elastico dei boxer per qualche secondo appena, sfiorando la pelle delicata che sparisce oltre l’orlo nero e posando un veloce bacio sulla stoffa liscia, allontanandosi non appena Theo alza le anche contro di lui, gemendo. Liam si solleva e si sfila la maglia del pigiama con un gesto fluido, lanciandola a terra al lato del letto, e subito afferra il polso di Theo quando lui fa per imitarlo e sfilarsi del tutto la felpa.

“Tienila” sussurra deciso, chinandosi a lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra gonfie. “Mi piace vederti con i miei vestiti.”

Theo sorride e gli avvinghia le braccia al collo, avvicinandolo a sé e mordendogli la pelle sensibile dietro l’orecchio. Liam rabbrividisce sotto la sua scia di baci e fiato caldo e subito  ricambia, aprendogli ulteriormente la felpa senza sfilargliela e baciando i due nei sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore, scendendo e lasciando una scia bagnata sugli addominali definiti e fino all’ombelico. “Sai cosa puoi togliere invece?” mormora contro la pelle liscia della sua pancia, accarezzandogli lentamente i fianchi fino a stringere le dita contro la stoffa nera dei boxer.

_“Liam”_ ripete Theo impaziente, stringendogli una mano tra i capelli e Liam tira veloce verso il basso, scoprendo l’erezione turgida e rossa dell’altro, la punta già bagnata d’eccitazione. Con un gesto veloce gli fa scorrere i boxer fino alle caviglie e Theo solleva impaziente i piedi aiutandolo a sfilarglieli.

Theo è completamente nudo sotto di lui ora, a parte per la felpa slacciata che gli cinge le spalle, gli occhi lucidi ed impazienti, e Liam sente i propri pantaloni del pigiama tirare in modo quasi doloroso. È felice quando le mani frenetiche di Theo passano dal suo petto nudo all’interno dell’elastico di pantaloni e boxer, strattonandoli verso il basso contemporaneamente, senza perdere tempo. La bocca di Theo attorno al suo membro è calda ed umida e così diversa da quella di Hayden, la sua lingua lo accarezza in modo del tutto differente, più lento e deciso, e tra i gemiti di Liam ne sfugge uno di dolore quando sente uno sprazzo di denti. Theo gli lancia un’occhiata di scuse dal basso senza neppure staccarsi e Liam è troppo annebbiato dalla sensazione delle sue labbra su di lui per soffermarsi a pensare che probabilmente è la sua prima volta. In un certo senso lo è anche per lui, con un ragazzo almeno.

È una sensazione così familiare e allo stesso tempo completamente nuova e Liam non crede di aver mai provato nulla del genere in tutta la sua vita e vorrebbe lasciarsi andare e basta con le dita affondate tra i capelli morbidi di Theo, ma si costringe a rafforzare la presa e tirarlo indietro prima di venire. “Non così” risponde all’occhiata confusa dell’altro, spingendolo indietro e tendendosi oltre di lui, verso il comodino, a rovistare nel cassetto alla ricerca di una bottiglia piena solo a metà.

All’odore di sperma ed eccitazione, quasi sopraffacente per i suoi sensi da lupo, si aggiunge quello fresco del lubrificante. Liam è sul punto di esplodere, ma si impone comunque di procedere con calma, continuando a cercare gli occhi di Theo prima di ogni mossa e facendolo abituare a lungo ad ogni dito prima di infilare il successivo, perché vuole che sia perfetto e confortevole per entrambi, ma Theo è più impaziente di lui e continua a ripetere il suo nome frenetico, a metà tra la supplica e l’ordine. Le sue gambe si stringono forte attorno al suo bacino quando Liam entra in lui, i talloni nudi che gli premono forte contro le natiche e le unghie che gli affondano nella pelle della schiena, un po’ troppo a fondo per essere semplici unghie umane. Fa male, ma Liam vorrebbe che non si staccasse mai e gli bacia piano il collo inebriandosi del suo odore, aspettando senza muoversi che si abitui alla sua presenza dentro di sé, ed è solo quando sente il suo nome uscire di nuovo dalle labbra di Theo in un soffio caldo e supplicante contro la sua guancia che inizia a muoversi.

Liam si chiede se ci sia altro nella vita oltre al modo in cui Theo continua a ripetere il suo nome ad ogni spinta, inarcando le anche per venire incontro ai suoi movimenti come se ne dipendesse della sua vita. Si chiede come abbia anche solo potuto pensare di vivere senza questo fino a un paio d’ore prima, come pensasse di poter andare avanti senza vedere mai Theo lasciarsi andare così totalmente sotto di lui, senza muri e sorrisetti di scherno, senza occhi che sfuggono dai suoi o risate beffarde, senza nessuna barriera tra la loro pelle nuda.

Di tutte le bugie e i non detti e i bisticci stupidi, i sorrisi nascosti o trattenuti, restano solo i respiri affannati e gli occhi lucidi che si cercano in continuazione, restano i capelli arruffati da dita che tirano e stringono fino al punto da sbiancare, resta Theo che continua a ripetere il suo nome e Liam che risponde ma deve mordersi la lingua per non aggiungere che lo ama, che non gli importa se è presto, lo ama e basta e lo amerà sempre. Resta lo sperma caldo e appiccicoso di Theo che erompe contro il suo stomaco poco prima che Liam venga dentro di lui, svuotandosi ma sentendosi immediatamente pieno di mille altre cose che gli esplodono nel cuore mentre si accascia sul petto sudato di Theo e lui inizia subito a ricoprirlo di baci. Liam resta accasciato contro di lui, sfinito e senza alcuna fretta di sfilarsi, e quando infine esce delicatamente e si stende al suo fianco, se lo ritira subito addosso, abbracciandolo stretto, che fa improvvisamente un po’ più freddo ora. Dovrebbero alzarsi e andarsi a fare una doccia, cambiare le lenzuola che sono un disastro, dovrebbero forse parlare, ma Liam non ha voglia di fare nulla che non sia starsene lì a letto appiccicato a Theo, ancora immersi nell’odore pungente del loro amore. E Theo a sua volta non accenna a muoversi o a parlare, gli posa la testa sulla spalla e continua a solleticargli il collo con il naso, inspirando a fondo e sorridendo.

Liam ha passato settimane impegnato con tutto se stesso a non pensare, ed è stato faticoso e frustrante, mentre ora sembra la cosa più semplice del mondo. Forse perché, lo capisce per la prima volta, non c’è nulla a cui pensare. Sono loro due, Liam e Theo, come lo sono sempre stati, e non c’è nulla di più semplice.

 

 

 

Liam non sa dopo quanto tempo esattamente parla di nuovo, le labbra che si muovono piano contro la tempia di Theo, caldo tra le sue braccia. “Scott dice che sono il tuo Alpha.”

Theo solleva la testa a guardarlo, gli occhi assonnati del dormiveglia che si fanno di colpo più attenti. “Cosa?”  
“Che anche se non sono ancora un Alpha, sono già il tuo Alpha” Liam si schiarisce la gola, leggermente a  disagio. Non ha idea di come Theo possa reagire. “E di Mason, e Corey. Nolan, forse.”

Theo sbatte le ciglia e resta a guardarlo immobile per diversi secondi. È completamente nudo contro di lui se non per la felpa ancora slacciata sul suo petto, ma Liam non riesce a cogliere nulla, né un’accelerazione nel battito del suo cuore né altri segnali. 

“Okay” annuisce dopo un po’, tornando a posare la testa sulla sua spalla e stringendogli più forte il braccio attorno al petto.  

Liam lo guarda perplesso. “Okay? In che senso okay? Ti va bene che io sia...il tuo Alpha?”

“Sono tornato a Beacon Hills per un branco, Liam.” Theo alza le spalle, tranquillo, un sorriso a increspargli appena l’angolo della bocca. “L’ho trovato.”

Liam sa che Theo è perfettamente in grado di sentire il suo cuore accellerargli freneticamente nel petto, così come l’emozione sprigionarsi da lui e investirgli le narici, ma non gli importa in questo momento, gli sta bene anzi che senta che effetto ha su di lui. Theo _vuole_ che Liam sia il suo Alpha. Anche se è tornato a Beacon Hills con l’obiettivo di ottenere quegli occhi rossi ad ogni costo, disposto a rubare il potere di chiunque pur di essere il più forte, ora è semplicemente felice di diventare ufficialmente parte di un branco, del _suo_. Theo vuole essere suo e Liam si rende conto solo ora che lo è sempre stato, che lo sarebbe stato comunque, anche se Scott non fosse tornato in città a sottolinearlo ad alta voce. Theo gli appartiene, proprio come Liam è sempre appartenuto a lui.

“Il che non significa che ti puoi montare la testa e dirmi che fare o cose del genere, piccoletto.”

Liam sbuffa, scuotendo la testa. _Piccoletto_. Non la pensava così fino a pochi minuti prima, mentre ansimava il suo nome tra i gemiti. 

“Non sono così ottimista da pensare di poterti dire cosa fare, Theo” Lo rassicura realistico, perché d’altro canto ci ha messo giorni solo a convincerlo a dargli un passaggio in macchina a scuola dopo avergli letteralmente messo un tetto sulla testa. “A parte, beh, cose come non rivolgere mai più la parola a Sarah di fronte a me. Quello te lo posso dire” si corregge pensieroso, giocherellando coi laccetti della felpa di Theo con una mano, mentre l’altra resta inerte tra le dita dell’altro che gli disegnano distrattamente cerchi sul dorso. “Non come Alpha, ma in qualità di tuo ragazzo.”

Questa volta riesce a sentirlo perfettamente il cuore di Theo e il modo in cui manca un battito in maniera distinta, mentre i polpastrelli sulla sua mano si bloccano per un secondo appena nei loro disegni e gli stringono leggermente il palmo. Poi Theo riprende a giocherellare e quando parla la sua voce è forzatamente disinvolta, come se non gli interessasse la risposta. “Ah, sei il mio ragazzo?”

“È per questo che siamo abbracciati a letto nudi, genio” Liam gli dà un morso giocoso sull’orecchio, ridacchiando. “Ed è per questo che c’è scritto Dunbar sulla tua schiena. Perché sono il tuo ragazzo. E tu sei il mio.” Le labbra di Liam hanno fatto tutto da sole e lui si blocca e si schiarisce la gola, esitante. “Voglio dire, se vuoi.”

Theo si solleva e porta gli occhi all’altezza dei suoi, le labbra ancora rosse e gonfie premute l’una contro l’altra a trattenere un sorrisetto furbo. Liam non l’ha mai trovato così bello.

“Sono il tuo ragazzo da settimane, Dunbar” gli sussurra a pochi centimetri dal viso, il fiato caldo che sfiora le labbra di Liam, facendolo rabbrividire. Theo lo osserva per qualche altro secondo in silenzio e poi gli sorride canzonatorio.  “È per questo che abbiamo appena fatto sesso, genio.”

Liam sbuffa e fa per dargli una spinta sulle spalle, ma Theo gli abbassa le mani e si sporge in avanti, coprendo la breve distanza tra i loro volti, baciandolo con foga. Liam ha sempre avuto la tendenza ad essere un po’ drammatico, ne è consapevole, ma non crede che si abituerà mai alla sensazione della lingua di Theo tra le sue labbra, neppure se continuassero a baciarsi per i prossimi mille anni.

Non si dica mai che Liam non è pronto a mettersi in discussione però, ragion per cui è più che disposto a testare la sua teoria e continuare a baciare Theo all’infinito per assicurarsi che continui ad essere bello ogni volta come la prima, e non solo quello.

Chiudendo gli occhi, si abbandona totalmente al bacio e affonda le dita tra i capelli morbidi di Theo, portandogli con decisione l’altra mano al di sotto della felpa, sulla schiena nuda, accarezzandola piano verso il basso fino a stringerla con soddisfazione attorno alla natica. Theo drizza la schiena di scatto contro di lui e gli sorride contro le labbra, prima di ricambiare affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore di Liam fino a farlo sanguinare, mentre Liam non allenta la presa sul suo sedere e fa anzi scivolare verso il basso anche l’altra mano, in uno dei momenti migliori della sua breve esistenza sul pianeta terra, che è subito preceduto da uno dei peggiori, tanto per riequilibrare la situazione e fargli pagare lo scotto di tanta gioia.

“Oh, _grazie al cielo._ ”

È bizzarro come l’istinto di uccidere Mason sia così totalizzante ora, quando fino a poche ore prima Liam provava una gratitudine inesprimibile per il suo migliore amico.

“Mason, _cazzo!”_ sbotta affrettandosi a sollevare le lenzuola con un colpo secco, coprendo alla bell’è meglio Theo e se stesso. Per coprire il fatto che sono a letto insieme invece, che si stavano baciando e palpando e che in due mettono insieme un solo pezzo d’abbigliamento, ovvero una felpa slacciata, non basterebbero tutte le lenzuola del mondo.

“Beh, avrei dovuto bussare immagino” Mason, ancora sulla soglia, si schiarisce la gola ed emana un lieve odore di imbarazzo, appena percettibile sotto quello ben più distinguibile dell’euforia. “Ero preoccupato perché non rispondevi al telefono e temevo che vi foste uccisi a vicenda o...beh, comunque vedo che avete fatto pace. Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene.”

_“Non hanno fatto pace, hanno fatto sesso, lo sento da qua!”_

Liam spalanca gli occhi, incredulo nel sentire la voce proveniente dalle scale al piano di sotto.

Non sta succedendo, non sta succedendo questo. Isaac Lahey non si è materializzato a casa sua subito dopo la sua prima volta con Theo, eccetto che è esattamente quello che è appena successo, nemmeno fosse stato attirato dall’odore di sesso nella stanza, lui e il suo dannato termometro per registrare le tensioni sessuali altrui.

_“Che cosa?! Liam che cos-ehy, lasciami, devo andare a-”_

Theo ha la faccia tosta di ridacchiare felice a questo punto, come se il fatto che ci siano sia Isaac che _Stiles_ sia uno scherzo buffo e non un drammatico scherzo del destino che si sta abbattendo su di loro.

_“Non rovinare la loro prima volta, con tutta la tensione sessuale che dovevano risolvere è probabile che gli serva immediatamente un secondo round.”_

Liam non accetterà di farsi mancare di rispetto così in casa propria da un tizio che è tornato appositamente dalla Francia per parlare a tutti della sua vita sessuale ed è sul punto di alzarsi e andarli a picchiare entrambi, eccetto che non indossa delle mutande e il suo stomaco è ancora sporco e appiccicaticcio e Liam davvero non può fare altro che restare lì a farsi mancare di rispetto in casa propria.

“Mason, _falli uscire”_ ringhia lasciando involontariamente i suoi occhi liberi di illuminarsi di giallo, o almeno immagina che sia successo per la velocità con cui Mason acconsente.

“Certo, ce ne andiamo tutti subito.”

_“Sì, andiamo, Jackson ed Ethan mi devono cinquanta dollari!”_

Mason stringe le dita sulla maniglia e inizia chiudersi la porta alle spalle, prima di bloccarsi e restare esitante in quella posizione per qualche secondo, prima di voltarsi e raggiungere il letto in poche veloci falcate. Liam si trova con le sue braccia attorno al collo ancora prima di aver avuto il tempo di sbattere le palpebre.

 “Sono davvero felice per te, Liam.”

Il cuore di Mason resta stabile, non che Liam abbia bisogno di conferme per sapere che non sta mentendo, e per un attimo si concede di ricambiare l’abbraccio con un sorriso, prima di schiarirsi rumorosamente la gola.

“Grazie, Mason. Lo apprezzo, sul serio. Ma sono nudo di fianco al mio ragazzo altrettanto nudo e mi stai abbracciando da un minuto intero.”

Mason si stacca immediatamente.

“Giusto” ridacchia e poi aggrotta la fronte, arricciando il naso, ora considerevolmente più vicino alle lenzuola sporche. Oh no. “ _Oh_. Oh dio. Okay!”

Mason corre verso la porta, chiudendosela alle spalle senza voltarsi indietro e Liam riesce a sentire i suoi passi affannati scendere le scale in tempo record. 

“Oh dio” geme portandosi le mani sugli occhi per l’imbarazzo. Al diavolo le dimostrazioni di amicizia e fiducia, la prima cosa che farà domani sarà chiedergli indietro la sua chiave di riserva. “ _Uuugh.”_

Theo, che non pare per nulla turbato di essere stato colto in flagrante nudo tra lenzuola ancora impiastricciate di sperma secco, ridacchia di fronte ai versi disperati di Liam, godendosi lo spettacolo per un po’, prima di allontanargli gentilmente le mani dal viso.

“Sei pentito?” gli chiede sempre con un sorrisetto a piegargli le labbra, ma gli occhi seri ed attenti. Liam solleva lo sguardo nel suo, istantaneamente consapevole di non essere più la persona più stupida nella stanza, come si stava sentendo fino a pochi secondi prima per non aver mandato almeno un semplice messaggio a Mason prima di spegnere il telefono.

“Di non aver affogato Isaac in piscina quando ne ho avuto l’occasione?” replica con un sorriso, inclinando la testa di lato. “Da morire.” Theo scuote la testa e dalle labbra gli esce un qualcosa a metà tra un sospiro e una risata. Liam gli sfiora una guancia, accarezzandolo appena, prima di prendergli il mento tra il pollice e l’indice costringendolo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “Di te? _Mai._ ”

 

Non sono ancora passati mille anni, ma il cuore di Liam fa la stessa identica capriola di sempre quando Theo lo bacia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. E vissero per sempre felici e contenti

 

EPILOGO.

 

 

_Sei mesi dopo._

 

 

 

“Theo, muoviti! Siamo in ritardo!”

Liam grida esasperato per l’ennesima volta, prima di riportare lo sguardo seccato sullo specchio di fronte a lui, con un sospiro. 

Non è tardi, sono perfettamente in orario a dire il vero, tecnicamente in anticipo persino, ma la superficie liscia dello specchio gli rimanda, oltre alla sua espressione imbronciata, la penosa immagine delle sue mani che trafficano senza tregua con la cravatta, ancora così palesemente slacciata.

Lo irrita incredibilmente il fatto che quel pezzo di stoffa se ne stia lì abbandonato attorno al suo collo e sia la chiara dimostrazione della sua sconfitta e per questo grida il nome del suo ragazzo un’altra volta, che Theo sa sicuramente come allacciare una cravatta, dato che sembra sempre saper fare tutto, a parte giocare a Lacrosse, quello Liam non è ancora riuscito a insegnarglielo in maniera decente. Perché sia così importante indossare una cravatta, Liam non l’ha ancora capito: non è un funerale o un matrimonio, nessuno si arrabbierà con lui se non si lega un pezzo di stoffa attorno al collo, quando ha già accettato di indossare una camicia di un bianco accecante e senza neppure una minuscola pieghetta e il suo completo più elegante –d’accordo, _l’unico_ completo elegante che Liam possegga. La giacca di un nero lucente crea un bizzarro contrasto con la sua pelle chiara e Liam si sarebbe ribellato all’imposizione di indossare anche la cravatta, ma Mason dovrà già perdonargli i capelli, non vuole stuzzicare ulteriormente la sua ira. I capelli sono stati un incidente, Liam era partito con buonissime intenzioni quando ha rubato un po’ del gel di Theo cercando di dare un senso ai suoi capelli almeno per quella sera, tirandoli indietro come ha visto spesso fare ad uomini più eleganti di lui, che è in realtà una definizione vera per ogni uomo sulla faccia del pianeta.

Liam non è sicuro che siano un disastro, a dire il vero. Se ne stanno tutti tirati indietro sulla sua testa e non ha esagerato col gel, perché non sembrano bagnati né altro, e non ne ha messo troppo poco, perché non c’è nemmeno una ciocca ribelle a solleticargli la fronte, eppure Liam trova terrificante guardarsi allo specchio in quel modo. Forse non sono un disastro, ma non sono i _suoi_ capelli e gli fa uno strano effetto vederli sulla sua testa, come se avesse rubato una parrucca a qualcuno.

Ma è il ballo di fine anno e Liam vuole essere bello ed elegante, perché Theo d’altro canto lo sarà, e così smette di fissare a disagio i propri capelli e riprende la lotta con la cravatta, provando a seguire gli stessi principi con cui ci si allacciano le scarpe e fallendo clamorosamente.

“Liam, che stai facendo, non è un papillon, sciogli quel fiocco.”

Liam è perfettamente consapevole delle innumerevoli differenze tra cravatte e papillon, di cui la principale è che non è un papillon quello che sta per essere lanciato a tutta velocità contro il suo ragazzo, perché se si fosse sbrigato a vestirsi e fosse sceso prima allora Liam non starebbe rischiando di strozzarsi con quel pezzo di stoffa, ma come si gira la lieve irritazione gli muore sulle labbra, lasciandole libere di schiudersi in preda alla meraviglia. Per due secondi al massimo, che Liam _ha_ una dignità, anche davanti a Theo che scende le scale vestito di tutto punto, ci mette solo un pochino a ritrovarla di fronte allo smoking azzurro chiaro che lascia intravedere appena la camicia candida e appena trasparente sul petto del suo ragazzo, quasi una seconda pelle.

Liam è sicuro che l’abbia fatto apposta a scegliere lo smoking della stessa delicata sfumatura di azzurro dei suoi occhi, perché evidentemente è stata tutta una menzogna tra loro e Theo non ha ancora smesso di cercare di assassinare le persone, nella fattispecie Liam.

I suoi capelli, nemmeno a dirlo, non sembrano una parrucca rubata a qualcuno e sono perfetti come sempre, lucenti e ordinati apparentemente senza sforzo, perché Theo non deve mai passare le ore davanti allo specchio per non sembrare come se avesse animali morti in testa, a differenza sua. 

Liam è così arrabbiato con lui in questo momento. Non riesce a credere alla sua faccia tosta nello scendere le scale così come se nulla fosse, come il fottuto principe azzurro, mentre Liam non è neppure in grado di allacciarsi la cravatta senza strozzarsi.

È per questo che gli manca un po’ l’aria ora, perché il groviglio di stoffa in cui è rimasta intrappolata anche la sua mano gli sta stringendo in modo spiacevole il collo. Liam si sente un po’ meglio nel realizzare di non essere ancora arrivato al punto da restare _letteralmente_ senza fiato di fronte alla bellezza del suo ragazzo, nonostante strozzarsi con una cravatta non sia poi così più dignitoso a dirla tutta.  

Le mani di Theo gli sfiorano appena la pelle mentre scioglie il disastro attorno al suo collo e gli annoda perfettamente la cravatta con pochi semplici gesti, facendolo sembrare un gioco da ragazzi, perché prego, facciamo sembrare il proprio ragazzo un idiota totale, perché no.

“Ecco fatto.” Theo sorride soddisfatto, allontanandosi di un passo e ammirando il suo lavoro. Dopodiché si avvicina di nuovo e gliela sfila dal collo. “Anzi, non metterla.”

Liam aggrotta la fronte, perplesso. “Mason ha detto-”

“Mason non è qui ora.” Theo alza le spalle con un sorrisetto e Liam si sente subito più rilassato e libero, come un cane a cui è appena stato tolto il collare, fino a quando invece il sorrisetto di Theo si trasforma in un ghigno e Liam sente l’indignazione pervaderlo.

“Che hai fatto ai capelli?” ridacchia lanciando un’occhiata .

“Sta’ zitto.”

Theo resta effettivamente in silenzio, ma solo perché è impegnato a passargli una mano tra i capelli scompigliandoglieli tutti e mandando all’aria il lavoro di quaranta minuti. Liam non si sottrae al suo tocco, perché sotto sotto è molto favorevole ad ogni azione a danno della sua bizzarra capigliatura, ma quando Theo ha finito si lancia un’occhiata allo specchio, trovandosi faccia a faccia con una situazione ancora più ingestibili del solito.

“Sembra che ci sia una moffetta morta sulla mia testa ora” mormora sconfortato. Mason fingerà di non conoscerlo, ci può scommettere. “Una moffetta morta dentro il nido di qualche altro animale.”

“Appunto, ora sembri tu.”

Theo sorride e Liam si offenderebbe se non avesse denti così bianchi e occhi così azzurri che si illuminano in modo ridicolo quando lo guarda e così invece di mandarlo al diavolo copre la distanza tra i loro volti e gli dà un piccolo bacio a stampo, sorridendo contro le sue labbra.

E che importa se Liam andrà al ballo con una moffetta morta in testa dopotutto, il suo ragazzo ha capelli abbastanza belli e ordinati per entrambi.

 

 

***

 

“Liam che diavolo ti è successo ai capelli?”

“Vaffanculo Mason.”

Liam fulmina il suo migliore amico con un’occhiataccia, perché questo non è il supporto che si aspetta dai suoi amici –beh sì, è _esattamente_ il supporto che si aspetta da loro in realtà, ma non quello che si merita. Mason è troppo impegnato a fissare Theo per farci caso comunque.

“Theo, se non fosse per Corey ti sarei già saltato addosso.”

Liam per poco non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva, mentre Theo ridacchia compiaciuto, il bastardo. 

“Scusa?”

Mason si volta verso Liam, alzando le spalle. “Ho detto che se non fosse per Corey gli sarei già saltato addosso.”

“ _Scusa?”_

“Oh, e per te, giusto” realizza finalmente Mason, risparmiando a Liam di dover uccidere il suo stesso migliore amico. Non che sarebbe stata una gran tragedia in ogni caso, visto quanto è stato veloce a sottolineare lo stato dei suoi capelli.

“Anche perché se fosse per me gli saremmo già saltati addosso tutti e due” aggiunge Corey innocentemente e Liam si strozza di nuovo, questa volta non nella saliva ma nell’indignazione.

“Okay, basta, via,” sbotta afferrando il suo ragazzo e iniziando a spingerlo verso il lato opposto della palestra addobbata e piena di persone, lontano da quei pervertiti dei suoi migliori amici. “Andiamo a prendere da bere, forza.”

“Ehy, non spingere, non è colpa mia se sono irresistibile, che posso farci.” Theo continua a ridacchiare evidentemente compiaciuto e Liam deve trattenersi dal prendere a pugni anche lui. Poi una chioma bionda entra nel suo campo visivo e Liam riesce a vedere la _h_ del suo nome anche a metri di distanza. 

“Non ci posso credere, è Sarah!” sbotta infastidito.

“Incredibile” Liam ci mette dieci secondi buoni ad individuare il sarcasmo nel tono del suo ragazzo e realizzare che lo sta prendendo per il culo e non concordando con lui. “Che faccia tosta a presentarsi al ballo della scuola di cui fa parte!”

“Ti sta fissando.” Liam sottolinea, la voce pericolosamente simile a un ringhio.

Ad essere onesti, c’è un tipo che balla in modo vistoso e ridicolo esattamente dietro Theo ed esiste la concreta possibilità che Sarah e le sue amiche stiano guardando lui, perché ora che lo nota anche Liam è tentato di osservare le sue bizzarre mosse di danza per il resto della vita, eppure una parte di lui continua a proiettare in HD sulle sue retine il ricordo delle braccia di Sarah attorno al collo di Theo e del modo in cui lui baciava lei mentre non staccava gli occhi dai suoi.

“Lasciala guardare allora.” La voce di Theo è un sussurro contro le sue labbra e Liam non si era accorto che si fosse avvicinato così tanto, ma un attimo dopo il suo ragazzo lo sta baciando di fronte a tutti e a Liam non importa più di quante h Sarah abbia nel nome o se stia fissando loro o Greenbergh che si esibisce nella sua personale versione di break dance, perché questa volta è lui a stringere le braccia attorno al collo di Theo e ricambiare il bacio con trasporto.

_“Disgustoso, prendetevi una stanza!”_

_“Lasciali stare Stiles.”_

_“Sta’ zitto Isaac. Non ci posso credere, l’ultima volta che sono stato qui lo voleva uccidere ed ora questo. Sono così deluso.”_

_“Ma che ci sei andato a fare all’FBI se non sei stato neppure in grado di localizzare una tensione sessuale così evidente proprio sotto il tuo naso, mh?”_

_“E tu che sei andato a fare in Francia se sei comunque sempre qui? Seriamente, la prossima volta che torni a Beacon Hills avvisami prima che cancello il volo. E togliti quella sciarpa, ci sono trenta gradi qua dentro.”_

_“È di seta.”_

 

***

 

 

Quando le note dolci di un lento iniziano a risuonare per la palestra e la pista si riempie di coppiette abbracciate, Theo si volta esitante verso di lui.

“Vuoi ballare?”

“No.”

“Grazie a Dio.”

 

***

 

 

Liam si sta servendo del punch in attesa che Theo torni dal bagno ed entrambi possano unirsi agli altri per le foto ricordo e quando il suo ragazzo spunta dal nulla afferrandogli il polso, il liquido rosso nel suo bicchiere si rovescia in gran parte sulla tovaglia candida. Liam ci farebbe caso, se non fosse troppo impegnato ad elaborare il significato delle parole appena uscite dalla bocca di Theo.   
“Rubiamo una bicicletta” ha detto e Liam aggrotta la fronte ed è lì lì per chiedere _perché_ , ma i ricordi si susseguono come flash nella sua mente, la festa di Halloween e la corsa per le scale del condominio, la mantellina da Cappuccetto Rosso che gli svolazza sulle spalle mentre salta in sella dietro a Theo aggrappandosi alla sua schiena, il tuffo e l’eccitazione nel gettare i vestiti alla rinfusa sul pavimento, l’apnea, i capelli di Theo che ondeggiano sott’acqua, i suoi occhi grandi fissi nei suoi, il grido della bambina che gli perfora le orecchie mentre ha ancora sulla lingua il sapore di Theo, la sua spalla nuda e calda contro le sue labbra umide mentre il vento freddo gli sferza il viso e i capelli bagnati gli frustano la fronte, le risate.

E allora non suona come _perché_ ma come un _okay_ la sua risposta e riesce a vedere la stessa adrenalina negli occhi del suo ragazzo e lo stesso sorriso trattenuto sulle sua labbra, per appena un paio di secondi, prima che i corpi dei suoi compagni inizino a schiantarsi contrariati contro il suo e Theo continua a tirarlo verso l’uscita, sordo al richiamo perplesso di Mason. Liam si lascia trascinare frastornato fino al parcheggio e poi inizia a correre anche lui, e non si era accorto di stare già ridendo. È lui a tirare Theo verso una bicicletta rossa ora ed è lui a lasciar illuminare i suoi di un giallo sovrannaturale e strappare la catena, mentre Theo monta in sella e lo incita a sbrigarsi, con la stessa fretta della prima volta, come se non avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.

A Liam tutto il tempo del mondo sembra comunque poco e così si sbriga a saltare nella scomodissima parte posteriore della bici mentre Theo ha già iniziato a pedalare lentamente, e gli stringe le braccia attorno alla vita per non perdere l’equilibrio e perché vuole farlo, semplicemente. Il suo udito ultrasviluppato lo informa distrattamente che qualcuno gli sta gridando qualcosa dietro dal parcheggio e Liam sa che sarebbero dovuti stare più attenti a non farsi vedere e che il giorno dopo saranno nella merda, ma Theo pedala sempre più veloce e Liam lo sa dove sta andando, ancora prima che saltino giù dalla bici ancora in movimento lasciandola cadere di lato sull’erba.

La piccola finestrella che dà sulla piscina è chiusa questa volta e li rallenta per i venti secondi che ci mettono a forzarla. Liam si infila per primo, veloce, e stringe forte le mani contro il piccolo davanzale mentre si cala lentamente all’interno, tendendo i piedi nel tentativo di toccare il pavimento: non ricordava fosse così alto.

Volta appena la testa all’indietro per controllare di potersi lasciar andare senza precipitare per chilometri e chilometri nelle profondità della terra, ma Theo, ancora dall’altra parte, gli blocca i polsi stringendoli con le dita e Liam si volta perplesso verso di lui, ancora scomodamente sospeso. 

“Sono innamorato di te dalla prima volta che sei caduto da questa finestra” gli sussurra come se nulla fosse e Liam spalanca gli occhi, perché in sei mesi non se lo sono ancora mai detti e il suo cuore manca un battito mentre Theo gli preme un bacio veloce contro le labbra, prima di stringergli ulteriormente le dita attorno ai polsi e staccarglieli di scatto dal davanzale, lasciandolo cadere nel vuoto.

Liam atterra di schiena contro il pavimento freddo e resta immobile e senza fiato per diversi secondi, le parole di Theo che ancora gli risuonano nelle orecchie. Theo che è appena atterrato in modo più aggraziato accanto a lui e si sta togliendo frettolosamente le scarpe, lanciandole in un angolo.

Liam si alza dolorante e raggiunge Theo, aiutandolo a sfilarsi freneticamente la giacca azzurra, prima di bloccargli le mani che già stavano volando verso la vita  dei pantaloni, spostandogliele di lato. Theo alza gli occhi nei suoi e Liam gli passa una mano tra i capelli, scombinandoglieli, perché non c’è bisogno che sia sempre così perfetto.

“Ti amo anch’io, stronzo” dice e si lascia un secondo per godere del modo in cui il viso di Theo si illumina istantaneamente e come l’altro si sporga subito verso di lui, le labbra già protese e impazienti, poi Liam gli preme forte le mani sulle spalle e una fontana di schizzi si solleva di fronte a lui, bagnandogli le mani e la punta delle scarpe.

Quando Theo riemerge, Liam si è già liberato della maggior parte dei vestiti e sta lottando contro i bottoni della propria camicia che sono così _lenti_ nello slacciarsi, ma quando gli occhi gli cadono sul modo in cui l’altra camicia presente nella stanza, quella ancora addosso al suo ragazzo, si è appiccicata alla sua pelle ora che è fradicia, completamente trasparente sui muscoli tesi delle sue spalle mentre Theo nuota, Liam smette di preoccuparsene e si tuffa a sua volta, perché in fondo ci sono cose peggiori del bagnare una camicia, cose come continuare a stare fuori dalla piscina mentre Theo è _così._

 

Quando Liam lo raggiunge in poche bracciate, Theo gli sorride e posa i piedi sul fondo, l’acqua che gli arriva a malapena al petto ora che è dritto. Liam lo imita e Theo ferma gli occhi sulla sua camicia parzialmente slacciata per qualche secondo appena, prima di sollevarli nei suoi, un sorrisetto ironico a piegargli l’angolo della bocca.

“A chi trattiene più il respiro?” dice, facendo un passo avanti.

 Liam guarda i suoi occhi azzurri così spensierati e diversi da quelli tormentati del ragazzo che gridava contro dei poliziotti sotto la sua finestra nel cuore della notte mesi prima. Quegli stessi occhi che lo hanno fatto innamorare prima di tutto il resto, quando ancora non se ne rendeva conto.

Poi abbassa lo sguardo sulle labbra piene e carnose, rese lucide dalle goccioline d’acqua che le percorrono.

“A chi trattiene più il respiro” annuisce e fa un passo avanti, portandogli le braccia al collo.  

Non vanno sott’acqua questa volta, ma riescono comunque a trattenere il respiro sufficientemente a lungo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
